Love in strange places
by kamisfire
Summary: How many more obstacles will be in this couples way. First Kagome find out she's a demon then finds happiness but with it brings sorrow, betrayl, adventure, comedy, fluff,three cute kit
1. Chapter 1 and 2 New life

Chapter one  
  
"Sit!" Screamed a red faced Kagome as a familiar "THUMP" could be heard throughout Inuyasha's forest as Inuyasha Kissed his old friend dirt a good morning.  
  
"What WAS THAT FOR WENCH!!!" mumbled a Hanyou.  
  
"I have to go home INuyasha! It'll be my 17th birthday tomorrow and I promised okaa-san I would be home!" shouted Kagome who had steam coming out of her ears.  
  
"Feh stupid girl we gotta hunt for the jewel shards, Kikyo would never get lazy on a job""feh I bet you just wanna go see your precious "hobo"" Inuyasha sneered obviously he did not get the brains from his father and mother.  
  
"WHY YOU!!""why don't you "sit""thump" down and "sit""thump" here and think before I "Sit""thump" you to the center of the Earth! And for good measure...."Kagome was wearing a evil smirk that Inuyasha did not like at all.  
  
"gulp"*I'm done for...eh hehe..  
  
"he's toast" thought everyone else with a phrase that they had learned from Kagome.  
  
"SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!""crash, back bone breaking"  
  
:momma you aren't gonna leave me forever are you?" asked a small kitsune who was doing his best puppy dog eyes.  
  
"no shippo" she said gently holding her now adoptive pup" but I won't be back till tomorrow ok?  
  
"will you bring me lots and lots of candy?" he look at her with stars in his eyes.  
  
"yes I will my pup." Suddenly getting serious." Oh..and Miroku keep you hands away from Sango, you don't want to be bedridden for another month now do we?" adding a dangerous to look to her eyes as the now shrinking Miroku all bandaged up sighed.  
  
"Yes Lady Kagome, but may I say it was worth eve....." *WHAM* Sango's boomerang connected with his head then she turned around and she too said good bye to her best friend  
  
"have a nice trip"  
  
"BYE"as Kagome hopped into the well familiar blue swirls welcomed her bring her safely home into the future, leaving behind a twitching Inuyasha in a 20 feet deep hole"FEH"  
  
Kagome sighed as she slowly climbed up the moss filled and damp well. Warm air freeted her as she stepped out of the well. *The shikon is almost complete, I wonder what will happen once it is complete. Will I stay and live with Inuyasha? But what about Kikyo?* That thought broght Kagome's mood down to Earth.* Inuyasha will have to choose between us once and for all* she thought sadly knowing fully well who the blind hanyou would choose Kagome sighed as she slowly made her way to her house." Momma, Grandpa, Sota I'm home" HELLO??"" She put down her yellow pack and walked into the living room. "Okaa-san? OMG!!  
  
"thump" As darkness slowly penetrated her mind.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"kagome honey wake up" Her vision blurredas she tried to sit up. Then she remember what happened. She walked into the living room to see her mother...as a youkai??. Not any youkai but a kind she has never seen, she had seen fire, water, earth, sky dog, cat, rabbit, bear, wolf, bee,moth, dragon, tiger, lion, thunder,kitsune,swan,rat,raccoon, and Snake...etc. But there stood her mother with knee length pure white hair with some ends slitly red and blue and her eyes were a beautiful midnight blue the most intense eyes she's seen since...sesshomaru. Two blue strips were on each of her cheeks. On her forehead was a tear drop. She had a beautiful midnight blue tail that could put Sesshomarus fluffiness to shame. But what was most shocking was*YOUKAI* kagome was speechless.  
  
"Mom?.. why are you a youkai? Stuttered.  
  
She smiled a sad one" Kagome I think it's time I told you the truth about our family, your father and ... you" she paused before saying the last part." You see 200 years ago I met your father a youkai he was the most powerful,deadly cold and beautiful creature to ever walk the Earth his name was Tenisho. He was strong because he was part Legendary Phoenix, Silver Kitsune, white wolf and silver Inu and a little bit dragon. That wasn't all he was, he was the god of war and power. After I was pregnated with you his family forced us apart telling him that I was too much of a disgrace to the family" Aiko sighed."  
  
As time went by I concealed your youkai features and blood because of the people who sought after you"" you mean I'm a Youkai???"  
  
Her mother only nod was her reply. "what kind am I?  
  
"well obviously everything like your dad but on my side" her features brighten to show she was proud. "I'm part Ice Fionna(bird), dragon, Inu, Wolf, and part Silver Kitsune and water,fire, lightning, wind, Ice, and Nature Elemental Nypth.  
  
"wow"" so do I have a Humanoid form like you too" she was curious because she wanted to see if she too possessed a fluffy tail.  
  
"Hai "her mother started chanting and a white light enveloped her body. When the light cleared there stood Kagome almost as tall as Sesshomaru with wite hair and slight midnight blue at the ends and claws and sharp fangs and elf ears. Her fluffy white tail with royal blue markings lay on the floor just as long as Sesshomaru's if not longer.  
  
"CUTE!!!"  
  
"Now honey the power will come to you in dreams tonight a special person wishes to train you." Aiko said mysteriously walking away from the room to go prepare dinner.  
  
"Who Momma?" asked a curious Kagome who was answered with a "You'll See" That night Dream..... Bright yellow sun and luscious green grass.  
  
"hello my daughter..."Said a voice  
  
"otou?" asked Kagome as she whipped around to see a man with silver eyes similar hair and features except for the sword on Kagome's head was accompanied by a tear drop.  
  
"hai my pup""I'm here to teach you to control the elements also your youkai side." End Dream 13 hours later  
  
*yawn**wow, I never knew sleeping could be such hard work I feel even more tired than before* thought Kagome as she got off the bed*hn? What's this* she stepped on something soft. To see it was a royal blue package. She squealed in delight. It was a royal blue strapless dress with slits and silver pants underneath and a see through light royal blue out side kimono that reached the ground and a solid blue sash and blue slippers there were a pair of teardrop shaped sapphire earings and necklace and ankelets. After getting dressed in a less fancy kimono she pulled her hair into a complicated swirls and pilled it on top and let the rest fall to her calves. 


	2. Chapter 3 New Kit

Chapter 3  
  
"I'm leaving now mom" Shouted Kagome*Wait'll Inuyasha sees the new and improved me*  
  
"good luck sister"  
  
Familiar blue swirls brought the youkai Kagome to the feudal Japan.* Where's Inuyasha?* she thought as she slowly made her way through the forest *Hn??* There was Inuyasha kissing kikyo like no tomorrow and whispering words of comfort and assurance of his love for her. She fled from the site. *Funny I'm not crying...*  
  
"KAGOME-KAASAN!!" Shouted a startled Shippo from Kaede's hut. She stopped infront of the hut as a gold fur ball launched at her.  
  
"you're a youkai now kaa-san??"  
  
"Hai Shippo" She smiled down at the over joyed pup.  
  
"Yay now you can really be my mommy" He squealed and roused the whole village. As the monk and demon exterminator walked out of the hut.  
  
"Lady Kagome? You're a ... youkai?" stumbled a very confused Miroku then his face lit up with a lecherous grin.  
  
"I always knew you were special.*Wham*  
  
"HENTAI" Shouted Sango who knocked him unconscious with her boomerang.  
  
"There's something I must discuss with you all" said Kagome in a very gloom tone which got everyone to settle down.  
  
"what's wrong Kagome-sama?"  
  
Kagome fidgeted nervously her eyes full of pain and regret. But she knew what she had to do now.  
  
"I have to leave the group to go search for the Shikon No Tama on my own" she seemed to have wanted to find a dark hole and crawl in it and never come out.  
  
"What?!!!! But..."  
  
They were cut off as Kagome raised one slender hand and said" this is something I must do on my own to prove my own worth as a demon, please set me free and let me be" she pleaded knowing fully well that this is killing her deep inside. "MOMMA you can't leave me now" Shippo's vision blurred as tears filled his brownish eyes.  
  
"Shippo-chan...would you like to come with me?"  
  
"Really??" his face immediately lit up "ofcourse."  
  
"good my pup now gather our things and we shall take our leave" She said turning away from the group so that they couldn't see her sad and lonely eyes eyeing towards where Inuyasha and Kikyo were and from the smell they weren't going to miss her at all. Shippo soon came running out of the hut with her things and Kagome showed them her wings and picked shippo up and leapt into the sky with tears of sadness ligering in her eyes. Shouting from a hanyou of her wearabouts could be heard as she sped through the sky into the morning dawn.  
  
......................That afternoon heading North West.................  
  
"Momma? Do you know where we are going?" ask Shippo with a slilght yawn. They have been traveling all day from dawn and now it was dusk.  
  
"No my pup....we shall wander and enjoy the time alone until the time comes to hunt down shards again" Said Kagome with a heart warming smile. Just then a child's scream pierces the air.  
  
"Shippo go and hide I will be back soon" she said as she quickly hid him in some bushes for she feared for her own life and his. As she raced through the green blurr of trees she unsheathed Jaa Nasara that her father gave her it could call on the elements of her choice into the blade. In the clearing there stood a bear youkai standing over a small bundle of blonde fur. The bear youkai roar to signal it's death blow. She rushed up without a thought and sliced it right through calling on the power of wind.  
  
"thank you" said a small voice laced with the scent of tears. She looked down to see a baby girl Neko with a pair of small adorable scat ears and pale yellow eyes. Kagome slowly picked her up and cooed her which surprised the lil neko for she was not use to youkai being this nice at all especially since she was a dog and herself was a cat.  
  
"Are you an angel?" asked the lil neko with innocent eyes.  
  
"No, my name's Kagome" Giggled Kagome  
  
"my name's Sora." She said in a very cute voice.  
  
"well Sora where do you live" Sora could only shake her head as silent sobs rocked her small body.  
  
"well why don't you come with me and my pup Shippo he's a bit older." Smiled Kagome knowing that her parents have been killed. Sora looked at her with big watery eyes  
  
"really" as if she was unsure if this was true or not.  
  
"yes" she said gently as she cuddled the young baby neko as she walked through the forest.  
  
"MOMMA!! I was so scared and worried about you!" said the lil kitsune and he launched at her.  
  
"Shippo this is your new lil sister Sora." Shippo and Sora immediately got along.  
  
"Come on it's getting late" Said a worried Kagome.  
  
"I can smell a hot spring near where we can bathe and eat." She immediately raced to the spot carrying the two sleepy little kits. She arrived on the spot it was perfect, it was isolated and safe. She set Shippo and Sora down and began to remove washing supplies and collected her shampoo and new clothes. After several attempts she finally got a sulking kitten in the water.  
  
"Momma What's this?" asked Sora pointing at the Shampoo.  
  
"it's what you wash your hair with and makes it smell good." She explained.  
  
With the bath done Sora looked much better, Kagome dressed the children with new clothes. Sora was wearing a pale pink and yellow kimono that matched her golden hair and eyes. Shippo was wearing an armor like Kouga's except it's black and with pants. In the morning they cleaned up and packed and set on the journey once again with the children riding on a transfored Kagome who no had a fluffy mane thin fox and wolfish face 9 fluffy tails and markings.  
  
A sudden scent assaulted her nose as she ran towards the west suspecting Inuyasha would never look for her there. The scent was................. 


	3. The meeting

Chapter 4  
  
The scent was...Rin's the cute lil human girl who traveled with Sesshomaru, but now fear was laced into the scent and was heavily in the air blocking out any traces of her usual peppermint smell. Kagome immediately changed course for her direction as trees whipped past her she could hear the lil girl's cry for her Sesshomaru-sama to save her. She bursted through the trees and stopped in battle stance infront of Rin and pushed her children behind her. In front of her was a blood thursty snake youkai with it's ruby eyes filled with lust for blood.  
  
"Kagome-Kaasan?" Rin was confused at her appearance * Wow Okaa-san is so beautiful maybe Fluffy-sama will...ma..mat....mate with her and Rin will finally have a real Okaa-san.  
  
Kagome quickly dodged the slow youkai's attacks. Finally disposing it. " Rin what are you doing here all alone?"  
  
"and where is Fluffy?" it was meant to be sarcastic.  
  
"FLUFFY-SAMA!!!" shouted Rin angry that she didn't use her surrogated father's name with respect.  
  
"Hai Hai SAMA!"  
  
"Rin don't know"  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama told Toad to watch Rin but Jaken gone and left Rin" a now sobbing Rin cracked open an eye and saw the two small golden bundles and squealed in delight. Kagome cringed at the ear piercing sound.  
  
"KAWAII"  
  
"Rin how about you stay with us until you can find Sesshomaru-SAMA, ne?"  
  
Rin gave her a toothy smile and said "Agriato Okaa-san!!" Kagome blushed madly* if she thinks of me as her okaa then Sesshomaru's tou* She blushed even more at the thought. * Uh get your mind out of the gutter!" The children who was observing her had giant sweat drops coming down their head. It was getting late and Kagome transfored now carrying 3 pups headed west where it shall change her life forever.  
  
.........................With FLUFFY................  
  
"Jaken?" said an icy voice.  
  
"Ha..Hai Sesshomaru-Sama." As Jaken slowly approached his lord with fear. "Where's Rin" he said monotoned not portraying any emotions termoils that now was going on in him.  
  
"She ran away from me that stupid Ningen brat""Do not worry my lordship humans always come back like some lapd...*WHAM*  
  
"Jaken I told you to watch her"" your insolence shall be your death"  
  
Jaken shuddered as Sesshomaru left the ground for the sky heading for where he could smell Rin the strongest.  
  
*hn...very interesting I smell two pups and an adult along with Rin one's a kitsune and the other kit is neko and the demoness is.....hn interesting* Sesshomaru thought as he sped up in hopes of meeting this mysterious demoness..sooner.  
  
.................Kagome...........  
  
"Rin-Chan, Sora-Chan, Okaa-san look" Shippo yelled excitedly as he made a foxfire projection of his mother in true form.  
  
"WOW Rin want to do that Shippo-Chan" Rin said in awe.  
  
"that was excellent Shippo, maybe I should start Training you by now" Said a proud Kagome.  
  
"Will you Okaa-san? But where did you learn how to fight in one day?" Curiousity killed the Kitsune!  
  
"uh...my father was the god of power and war so it comes naturally" She scratches the side of her head.  
  
"Sesshomaru you can come out I know you're there" She said eyeing the trees near her.  
  
........Sesshomaru.....  
  
*Interesting she's the daughter of the god of war and power....she must be extremely powerful and beautiful...Beautiful?? What the hell? She's Inuyasha's WENCH*  
  
*but he did not claim her*  
  
*YOU AGAIN*  
  
He growled out of frustration.  
  
"Sesshomaru you can come out I know you're there!'' Sesshomaru leaped off the tree and infront of the beautiful demoness what he saw took his breath away. There was Kagome dressed in a white and blue kimono her hair up in an elegant collection of loops and two sparkly sapphire tears at her ears.  
  
"So it seems you are youkai" he manage to not portray any emotions.  
  
"No shit SHERLOCK!" She said sarcastically as she huffed in annoyance.  
  
He raised an elegant eye brow but said nothing.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama! Sesshomaru-Sama came for Rin! Rin's SO HAPPY!" She immediately attached to hiss leg.  
  
"Okaa-san has been taking care of Rin. Can we stay with Okaa and Nee-chan and Nii-chan tonight please SESSHOMARU-SAMA!" Rin pleaded.  
  
*She thinks this Kagome as her mother?* He thought as he looked over the beautiful demoness who blushed under his gaze. 


	4. The first night with Sesshomaru

Chapter 5  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama can We please stay with Okaa-san?" Rin gave him a broken puppy look. Even the coldest heart was melted by the small child's antics.  
  
"Hai Rin" then turning his eyes once again at Kagome carefully sniffing the air.  
  
"Who's this other kit of yours that this Sesshomaru smelt earlier, surely you did not mate." He stated it so bluntly as if it was the day's weather. But before she could answer him Sora came running for her and so did Shippo.  
  
"Okaa-san!" Screamed the little kits. She braced herself for the tackle of two golden small fur balls. Sora Snuggled into her mother's embrace she never had felt more of a family. Just then she noticed the man. He was like her Okaa-san with Silver-white hair and a blue crescent moon upon his forhead.  
  
* he must be my new otou-san* She thought happily as she flung herself from her mother to the man. "OTOU-SAN" *Anime Fall* Sesshomaru to his own surprise did not push her away as she snuggled into his hair and tail, he had a warm sort of feeling running through him when she cuddled into him, the truth, he felt like a father. Kagome blushed as Sora asked.  
  
"Is he my new otou-san?" the look she gave Kagome made her heart melt to make her say.  
  
"we'll see" she turned away trying to hide the blush before Sesshomaru saw the red that slowly crept up her cheeks. But he saw* she loks beautiful blushing* he thought as his own cheeks slightly tinted at the thoughts about their possible mating. She headed into the woods as she raced through the trees she yelled that she was going hunting. Minutes later she came back with rabbits. As she stirred the rabbit stew she could not help but smile at her lil kits who were bugging the hell out of Sesshomaru.  
  
"Do you have pups?"  
  
"Why do you wear your tail?"  
  
"What kind of youkai are you?"  
  
"I want a moon!"  
  
"Is mamma with pups?"  
  
"Can I get tripes like yours?" You could see Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitching. She saved him by yelling "DINNER"S READY" She winked at him as she ladled out the stew into portions in bowls for them.  
  
After she was finished cleaning up she eyed Sora and told Shippo there's a lake and they are all taking a bathe. Shippo knowing Sora's dislike for water snorted and said.  
  
"I betcha Okaa-san that you can't make her bathe" Kagome evily eyed Sora again this did not go unnoticed by Sesshomaru. He mentally smiled at Kagome's childish behavior.  
  
"Sora-chan me shippo and Rin are going swimming you want to come?" trying to sound painfully innocent.  
  
"yay yay!" Sora clapped her small claws only after she was picked up by Kagome and sped off towards the lake did she realize what it meant.  
  
"NO NO BATHES!" could be heard throughout the forest. 'Leaves rustling' ' occasional cries of pain' 'thump' Out came from the bushes Sora still in her kimono tail soaking wet whom flung her slf at Sesshomaru's hair and tail and hid herself behind his head. Next came Kagome clutching a blue towel around herself dripping wet.  
  
"Otou please don't let Okaa-san make me take a bath please" her big teary pale yellow eyes stared into Sesshomaru's amused amber one as one small claw came to pat his cheek tenderly.  
  
"It's your mother's choice" He said*when is she going to realize her state of undress* he thought smirking.  
  
*EE* OMG* she saw Sesshomaru smirk and she wrapped her tails around herself.  
  
"Sora-chan you have to take a bathe" cooed Kagome.  
  
"NO!NO!NO! Sesshomaru-otou doesn't have to take one! Then I'm not going to" She hugged as she crossed her arms and snuggled into his tail. Sesshomaru seeing Kagome eyeing his evilyu did not like this at all. Kagome slowly came up to him and nuzzled him on the neck purring as her tail drapped over his  
  
"Sesshomaru convince your.....daughter that she needs to take a bath or I will take you down with her" she whispered nuzzling his neck he started purring. Just then she stepped back Sesshomaru who was dumbfound didn't react as water dropped over his and Sora. Sora who was confused why her father was acting stupid.  
  
"Momma how did you get Papa to act like an idiot" She asked innocently.  
  
Kagome doubled over with laughter.  
  
"well *Wheezing* you just geth is mind...on ...something...ele" She cracked up laughing again. Sesshomaru who was now smiling was scaring Kagome.  
  
"run" he growled. She bolted towards the lake whre shippo and Rin were. Sesshomaru mindful of Sora chased after her. She raced towards the lake in full speed, she had an idea. Sesshomaru who was too excited by the chase to notice he was going straight into the lake.  
  
*SPLASH*  
  
Now sit a drenched and sulking Sora on her father's head and Kagome on the shore laughing. Kagome who was too busy to notice the smirk on Sesshomaru's face did not see the soaked tair slowly edge towards her waist. 


	5. When Romance Begins

Chapter 6  
  
*YANK* * SPLASH* Now a drenched and sulking Kagome is on Sesshomaru's lap. Everyone was laughing and she blushed. Sesshomaru felt somethingrubbing against his nexk and realized Kagome was nuzzling him. He purred and stared into her ocean depth seeing the one emotion he thought that could never be.....love. as he claimed her lips for a passionate kiss. Later that night the pups were huddled together underneath a big willow tree, as the wind grazed them they trembled and became a symphony of chattering teeth. Kagome transfored and lay beside them letting them use her tail as a blanket for comfort and warmth. Sora caught her mother's tail and pulled it closer to her and sighed as she drifted into a peaceful sleep knowing fully well that she no longer was along in the world. Up in the tree two amber eyes softened at the site.  
  
*they really do look like mother and pups* he leaped down from the tree and landed softly beside Kagome and he too changed into a big fluffy do 'think Siberian husky/golden retriever' "Kawaii" she whispered into the night's air careful not to wake up the three small bundles of life. He laid down beside her and nuzzled her neck with his snout and rest it in the crook of her neck and inhaled her intoxicating scent of watermelon and roses. Sleep soon came to him as he slowly exhaled making sure the memory of her scent was embedded deep into his mind.  
  
The sun filtered hrough the leaves and flashed golden upon his eye lids *the sun is already up* he yawned and took in the heart warming scene that for once included him, there lay Kagome sleeping curled in his tair on top of her head was Shippo who was snuggling into her mane trying to get closer to his mother. Rin was beside Shippo where Sesshomaru's head was a minute ago.  
  
*where's Sora?* a little yellow fur ball was purring on top of his nose grasping tightly on Kagome's tail. It raised it's little head and yawned showing four cute little fangs.  
  
"Morning papa" came from the sleepy kitten.  
  
"Morning my puup." He had a gentle edge about it. Surprised that he called her his pup because most youkai males would kill any direct offsprings or adopted of his courting female to gain grounds this showed that he accepted her which was rare. She hugged her father's snout which was twice as big as her (He's a big puppy!) soft chuckles were heard as Sesshomaru licked Sora's ears lovingly. His eyes darted to see where it came from only to find himself staring into a pair of intensely blue eyes full of amusement.  
  
"If you want to sit up so I can get up or are you getting too comfortable using me as a pillow." Her eyes betrayed her sarcastic and cold tone showing mischief.  
  
"'yawn' Momma...you awake" asked two lazy children who just woke up.  
  
"Morning my pups" As she licked them good morning.  
  
"Momma!..." whined Shippo as he smoothed out his hair" I'm too old for that now!" he pouted as he huffed and crossed his arms.  
  
"oh I see" she said smiling "but Sesshomaru isn't too old for it then why should you be" she joked licking Sesshomaru on the nose as he started purring. Sora giggled at her parents.  
  
"and morning to you to Sora-Chan." Kagome wrapped her tail gently around her daughter .  
  
"Morning Kaa-San!!" She was in a very good mood except for the bath she got yesterday."  
  
Sesshomaru stood up and changed back into his Humanoid form as did Kagome. They all gathered around the fire for a silent breakfast.  
  
"Kagome-kaasan where will you go?" said a very sad Rin who's eyes started watering at the thought of her new mother leaving her behind.  
  
"Please don't leave me Okaa-sanA" She was on the verge of tears. "Rin doesn't want to leave Okaa-san.""Otou-san please make Kaasan stay." She ran over to him and sobbed into his pants. He picked up the hysterical child and walked over to Kagome.  
  
"Stay it is obvious my ward has grown attached to you" *and so have this Sesshomaru* he said in an emotionless tone but his eyes betrayed him to her every emotion he felt and could not say flashed across his eyes. But all she could do was repy sadly.  
  
"It is my duty to regather the Shikon Shards." She did not dare to stare into his golden orbs for she was afraid of leaving too.  
  
"Then I shall assist you on your shard hunting while I shall have a chance to patrol my land." He said knowing fully that the excuse he gave was weak. She looked up seeing him smiling. Then she did the most surprising thing yet 'aside from the kiss' with her arms wrapped around his waist and face buried in the crook of his neck and hair. She hugged him, him, the lord of the west, the merciless killer, half-brother to her past love, all of that she hugged.  
  
Getting out of his stupor he hugged her back purring in her ears in satisfaction. There stood in the open field the most beautiful site two magnificent creature one in white and the other in black embracing amoung the flowers with 3 pups playing around them it was a picture of happiness. Their private moment was broken by an inhuman screech from the trees. Kagome quickly gathered her weapons and ran towards the sound. Sudden rustle from the bushes around her could be heard.  
  
"Help!" came from the bushes, a second after a small inuyoukai pup who's white hair was matted with blood attached himself to her.  
  
"It's gonna be alright little one" She whispered comforting the shaken buddle by the smell of the blood he lost both of his parents. Suddenly a bear youkai busted through the trees, it was the most hideous thing she has ever seen...worse than Jaken. It's ugly face twisted in the attempt of a smile as his eyes clouded over with lust.  
  
"You're a pretty thing and *Sniff* powerful you shall have the honor of mating and bearing my pups" he said in a husky voice. His face was suddenly distorted, face screwed up as if in pain. Then his body crumpled and behind him stood a red eyed Sesshomaru carrying Shippo, SOra and Rin.  
  
*How dare he proclaim what is MINE!* She rushed up to him and embraced him yet again inhaling his alluring scent of pine, and wilderness. Careful not to crush the small injured pup.  
  
"Thank you for saving me" it said as he rubbed his eyes sleepily and tiredly.  
  
"What's your name sweety?" she asked in a quiet voice.  
  
"My name is Manei" he looked up a her and she gasped. His eyes were exactly like hers except it was outlined with a golden colour like Sesshomaru's amber eyes.  
  
"This is my son Shippo and my daughters Sora and RIn" She said still wondering about Manei's looks and how much he looked like her and Sesshomaru put together.  
  
"Why don't we get you cleaned up" she said as she set to work to get the bathing supplies. Twenty minutes later Manei was clean, she could swear he was her and Sesshomaru's son she blushed. Except for his scent difference he had white with silver hair, sparkly blue and amber eyes, a white tail and now wearing an armor same as Shippo's that was a shocking white. 


	6. Family

Chapter 7  
  
Manei lowered his eyes and fidgeted with his now clean and fluffy tail carefully avoiding Kagome's questioning gaze.  
  
"Since I'm traveling with you now....." he drew circles on the ground wit his tiny clawed feetnot wanting to look into her eyes as if scared that she would reject him since most youkai's do not care for orphaned pups of others. "ca..an I call you...okaa.aa. san??" The hopefulness in his voice was laced with fear and pain but then expression on his haunting face allowed her to see into his question and melt her heart.  
  
"I would love it if you do Manei." She said quietly bending down so she was eye leveled with him. Manei whipped his head up now his eyes shined with a light that she havn't seeing just yet it was filled with content and promise of love.  
  
Just then Sesshomaru stepped into the clearing and took in Manei's appearance* silver and white.......blue and gold eyes.....* if a stranger was to walk in right now he would mistaken them for a true family.  
  
"Sesshomaru! I have just welcomed him to the family" She said winking for they were not a family all in facts.  
  
He rolled his eyes, it was funny how weeks ago he would not show any emotions at all but in the matters of days Kagome had changed him. For the better or for worse he wasn't sure.  
  
He had became fond of her, her smiles, laughs, giggles, and tears. But his heart ached of her whenever she was gone even for a matter of minutes. He tried to push the feelings away waiting for the feeling of emptiness and lack of emotions. The way he use to be before was but a distant memory , a cold and merciless demon lord that he had locked away for her.  
  
For her he would give her his whole world, his blood, his life, his love, his companionship, his guidance, his advice, his patience, and most of all his time. He realized that with a startled lurch of heart. *when had she become my light in the darkened day...my sun to light my way..*  
  
He had loved her and he knew but a nagging doubt lingered in his mind preventing him to really confess his undenying love for her. For now he would show her through actions not words, not a word for which crossed his mind about his feelings for her would pass his lips until he was sure...she was not in love with his brother.  
  
Snapping back to reality he nodded his approval seeing the boy had potential *(AND GOOD LOOKS)*.  
  
Manei was overwhelmed with happiness as he leaped at his "soon-to-be- father-and-mate-of-his-soon-to-be-mother." For once in many days he had felt happiness in this cruel and dark world since the day his parents had died.  
  
He looked at Kagome from his new father figure's arms staring at her with his ocean sun risen depth he was able to see the love radiating from her heart warming being for him though she had known him only for a short amount of time.  
  
Sesshomaru broke the silence. "We should leave now heading East to a village where the Shikon Shard was rumored." Though his voice was cold enough to chill a dead those who knew him well could see the love in his eyes for his new aquired family as he wrapped a tail gentally around her and called to the other children.  
  
He called his youki cloud and lifted them all into the sky with Shippo upon his shoulder and Manei in his arms, Kagome had Rin and Sora in her arms and wrapped up in her fluffy tails.  
  
They all flew into the afternoon sun leading them to adventure and welcoming the feelings of a family for they all have felt the heart tugging loneliness that had slowly eaten away each of their soul. Perhaps this shall heal their wounds and set their souls free.  
  
.....................Meanwhile................  
  
"Oy you stupid Ningen's can't you walk any faster?" hissed Inuyasha. Miroku and Snago who were currently walking beside Kilala who was carrying Kikyo. Inuyasha had brought Kikyo to their group the same day Kagome and Shippo had left. They all had suspision that somehow Inuyasha was why she left too. Kikyo of course being the POT she is was getting cracked and dried in the rising sun, she constantly had to stop to pour water on her to keep moisture.  
  
"Well we would go fater if we were on Kilala" mumbled Miroku who was walking along tiredly for they have been traveling for most of the night towards a village in the East where a shard was last rumored.  
  
"Feh" "Stop your complaining" He suddenly stopped and Kikyo's head snapped towards the East.  
  
"there are many jewel shards" She stated in a flat dead tone.  
  
*Kagome...* thought Inuyasha as he caught her scent a look of regret and sadness was upon his face. Kilala was overjoyed and ran as fast as she could sending Kikyo reeling back and falling off into the mud.  
  
"ugh now I stink" she stated as dead as ever.  
  
"Smell the same to me" ......................With the Family:D.............  
  
They entered the village and Kagome talked with the head of the village explaining they meant no harm and was here to destroy a youkai and provide them with protection. The village trusted them at last but not until they killed a centipede demon who snuck up on Shippo and Sora. They were invited to stay for the night and enjoy a glorious feast. Kagome slightly content that they had gotten 5 SHARDS!!  
  
She walked gracefully to the edge of the village where the grass grew green and the sakura petals scattered far and wide being carried by the afternoon wind. The four pups were wrestling amongst a cluster of violets and daisies.  
  
The children's laughters could be heard far and wide they were like brothers and sisters despite each other's differences they played with each other. For a moment watching the pups there were no war between breeds and humans and demons.  
  
Sesshomaru now stood on the hill with Kagome in the shade of the Sakura tree watching the children play.  
  
"If somebody told me that my life would soon lead to this with you I would of laughed in their face" She stated. He could not figure out her tone.  
  
"are you not happy?" Scared that she would leave him broken hearted and alone from the warmth that she had shown him. A warmth that he wanted to hold a forever and never let go, the thought of her with someone else tore at his heart.  
  
"No!No!" She said sensing his distress wrapped her arm around his waist offering comfort and 'love'.  
  
"I'm glad" as he nuzzled her hair with affection, he ached for the moment he could tell her his feelings for her, the moment he could be open about it without hesitation of her rejection. The children snuck upon them and tackled them both to the ground Manei started gnawing on Sesshomaru's ear who had transformed and same with Kagome. He barked happily as they all tumbled onto the ground.  
  
"Sesshomaru-otou-san is tickling Rin!" giggled Rin.  
  
"KAGOME!!???" Said a voice that made Sesshomaru and the rest of them growl.  
  
WHO COULD IT BE???;) 


	7. Reunion and acceptance

Chapter 8  
  
"KAGOME!!!!?"  
  
..............Inuyasha and CO...........  
  
They had arrived to see the transformed Inuyoukais playing with 3 pups and a human lil girl.  
  
*Kagome and Sesshomaru Playing!?!* any one in their right mind could see the controlvercy in that! That exact thought was going through everyone's head. Immediately realizing that they had spectators they untransformed revealing Sesshomaru with his indifference mask in place and a very demon kagome with her hair arranged in elegant loops an dressed with the gift her mother gave her and the jewelry...she was truly a goddess in flesh.  
  
"MOMMA..." came from a small kid that everyone's eye balls were rolling out of their sockets to stare at.  
  
"Why does that man with those funny ears look so much like Papa?" Manei asked darting looks between the jaw dropped hanyou and his idol.  
  
"That's because he's my half brother pup." He said monotoned as the answer seemed to satisfy Manei at the moment as he jumped up into his father's arm and grasped his tail. The little inuyoukai did not know why everyone was looking at him funny but he relaxed as his father's claws rested on his head and his tail went around the boy.  
  
Inuyasha and Co. who had all witness this was speechless their jaws looked like they were about to fall off. Miroku was the first one to recover closing his mouth but as soon as that was done a perverted grin came over his face.(GOOD OLD HOUSHI)  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru you must tell me your secret on how to achieve this , I have tried NUMEROUS times without avail but you only o...............*BONK* swirls could be seen from Miroku's point of view as he met his old friend Sango's fist.  
  
"Go get your brother and sisters Manei." Ignoring the last comment made from the insolent Ningen though secretly he found it amusing.  
  
Upon hearing that Inuyasha almost fell over. *she .. had..a...kid...with....SESSHOMARU!!!?* twitching* now the information finally hit home. As three small blurrs raced past him towards Kagome and Sesshomaru. What shocked them even more was the little Neko who launched herself as Sesshomaru and yelled" OTOU!" next went Shippo and Rin. Shippo sat on his shoulder nuzzling his father's hair, Sora then flung herself at her mother.  
  
"Momma who are these people?" eyeing Sango, Miroku and a surprised Inuyasha and a green Kikyo.  
  
"Uh..this is your Aunty Sango and Uncle Miroku" she was trying to break the awkward silence that was between them.  
  
"YAY!" hellow Aunty!" The golden fur ball flew at Sango with enough force to make her topple to the ground. Sango stared at the lil neko's yellow eyes and smiled at her new neice. Sora sat up on Sango's arms and looked for her Uncle.  
  
Meanwhile Miroku was trying to sneak away from the energetic little fur ball because he had a feeling that she would run his ragged. He tiptoed quietly behind Sang. 'Snap!' sweatdrop formed on his forehead as he nervously chuckled as he sighed in defeat.  
  
"Uncle where are you going Uncle?" Sora asked innocently while clinging onto his Hiiroki*SPELLING* Miroku stumbled around from the excess weight and made his way towards Kagome and Sesshomaru. He gave them a "help-me- get-your-daughter-off-before-she-kills-me" look. Kagome simply ignored it loving the fact that for once he did not like the attention of a female. Sesshomaru how ever looked on with amusement as he slowly approached the houshi who was scared and terrified. He watched as Sesshoamaru raised his hand towards Sora and allowed her to climb up his arm and rest of his right shoulder where his tail lay.  
  
Figures, Inuyasha broke out of his stupor and was ready to bombared her with questions that will corner her with.  
  
"Oi wench where have you been" a growl could be heard from Sesshomaru and his sons. * how dare he talk to her in such a maner*  
  
"I've been collecting the sacred jewel but I see you haven't been losing time without me, you've found a new shard detector." She spat out with hatred and calmness as if it was bitter to taste in her mouth. She eyed Kikyo with a disgusted look who was chugging water.(STUPID POT) Manei jumped into his mother's arms and purred in attempt to comfort her. She smiled down at him and observed him yawn showing baby fangs. Shippos soon joined Manei and curled comfortably beside his brother enjoying his mother's warm embrace while sleepily mumbling something about stupid Kikyot (POT)  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAID YOU BRAT!!!" steam was coming out of Inuyasha and fast as he stood in fighting stance ready to pummel the little kitsune.  
  
"Sit." Was all that was needed to be said.  
  
"We should find a place to sleep tonight for I do not trust the villagers." Stated Kagome who turned to walk into the woods followed by Sesshomaru. Miroku and Sango hopped onto Kilala while Inuyasha was lost in thought* how can she be with Sesshomaru, She's mine she has part of Kikyo's soul there for she is mine.* was through a certain STUPID AND IDIOTIC hanyou's head. *Wait I have Kikyo and the original is way bettr than a copy*  
  
They all remain quiet as Kagome set up camp and started cooking the fish that Sesshomaru had caught she laid the children under a tree and let them sleep for a while. After dinner Kagome suggested a bath for all of them this did not go unnoticed by Sora who's eyes were the size of saucers darted towards the safety of her father's hair. But just before she could reach him her tail was caught by Kagome who was now standing infront of Sesshomaru holding a very feisty and sulking Sora.  
  
"No Bathes!!!!" She pouted and crossed her arms and stared at her father helplessly begging for help. * she embarrassed me publicly the last ime....He smirked.....two can play this game* Sesshomaru walked up to Kagome and purred into her ears soothing her anger, Sora just stared at her parents trying to get her tail out of her mother's clutches. Finally she pried free as soon as that was accomplished she flung her self at her father. Kagoome who realizd what Sesshomaru was trying to do and had succeeded. A vein popped on her head and Sora cowered behind her father chuckling nervously. Even Sesshomaru did not like the glint in her eyes.  
  
Kagome took a deep breathe and that's when .. "FLUFFY!!!!!!!!!!!!" She creamed at him, while her eyes turned red and she transformed into her demon form. She lowered her head down towards Sora and him. The little one squeeked as Kagome took her tail between and teeth . Then her head lowered once more towards Sesshomaru  
  
"Now woman control your anger before you........" the rest was cut off as she grabbed his tail and trotted towards the stream tails wagging all the way.  
  
(SPLASH) (YELPS) Moments later two soaked figure walked back to camp followed by a very content dog trotting behind them yippying her victory. Sora walked grumpily all the way towards her brothers and sister who as sleeping together near the fire. She yawned sleepily as she curled to lay down next to Manei. It's been a long day as Kagome smiled at her pups and went to lay down next to them untransformed and wrapped her fluffy tails around them. Trembling slightly from the cold night's breeze she pulled the pups alittle closer to her. Then she felt something warm and silky beside her. She turned to see a certain big white dog with fluffy ears and a crescent moon. As to express her gratitude she nuzzled his mane and cuddle her and the cubs closer to him. He drapped his long tail over them and rested his snout on her stomach and gave in to a forboding sleep. Sango and Miroku who saw the whole thing were speechless. They had witness the most feared and powerful killing machine to only be reduced to a harmless puppy.  
  
"Do you think he likes her?"  
  
"I give them 2 weeks before they..' BONK'  
  
"Hentai"  
  
Sesshomaru who heard every word looked at the beauty beside him. *Do I really love her? But it is true that I have opened up to her the most. Though I hate to admit she has fought her way into a special place in my heart..or maybe there was no fight at all...* Unknown to him two amber eyes in the tree observed the actions redness slowly seeped into his eyes but quickly died down as a cold bundle shifted making the cold nights air mix with his ragged and angry breathe.  
  
"you are mine, never forget......" 


	8. Returning to the future

Chapter 9  
  
"EE" birds fluttered away from the sudden sound as the peaceful morning was yet again disturbed. The campters rose from the sound, cranky that they couldn't get enough rest for today's foot in front of foot trip.  
  
The tension that was steadily growing broke as Sango and Miroku bursted into fits of laughter and soon everyone joined in. Peels of laughter could be heard through out the forest. There stood Kagome drenched from head to toe with Sesshomaru and Sora smirking and an empty bucket in each of their tail. They tried to look innocent but with failed attempts.  
  
"WHY YOU LITTLE" She whipped around as a vein popped on her head.  
  
"Sesshomaru?" She laughed "I expected Sora but you too?" she said mockingly. Sesshomaru growled and tackled her making the demoness squeal with excitement. The game ended with a draw between Kagome who was gnawing on his ears with Sesshomaru who was currently sitting on her tail.  
  
"Get...Off...My....Tail!" she managed to gasp out between chomping on his ears which was now saggy and drenched. The audience were crying from laughing so hard slapping each other on the back. Miroku darted sly glaces between Sango's back side and his hand.  
  
'SLAP' "HENTAI"!! ' BONK '  
  
"I would if you stop biting on my ears." He said playfully nipping her on the nose. He sat up to let her tails go, Kagome who immediately started sulking and petting her tail observed her now dented and flat tails.  
  
She then turned her attention to look at his ears bursting out laughing. This was all seen by Inuyasha who was close to jumping off the tree and riping out his half-brother's throat. But a sudden screeching voice stopped him. "INUYASHA!!!! GET ME SOME WATER I SMELL!!!" Inuyasha sniffed then wrinkled his nose *the rest of my life is with the smell that reeked of death, earth and bones* his ears drooped and flattened *it use to be me playing with Kagome like that, did I make the wrong choice.* His mood gotten worse as Kikyo kept on complaining.  
  
"Sesshomaru...I think I should go home today to visit my family" She said towards the ground fidgeting and considering if she should tell him about her real home.  
  
"Where is your village?" He questioned her but knowing she was foreign.  
  
"Uh you see.........ilive500yearsinthefutureandonmyfifteenthbirthdayiwasattackedbya.............." after a short few minutes she finished her tale and waited for his reaction.  
  
"I believe you" The three words that she so badly wanted to hear. She looked up squealed with happiness and flung her self at him nuzzling his bitten ear. Miroku who's been sitting on a tree stump fell over at the meer sight of this queer picture. But the children weren't as excited. They all looked at her with big teary eyes, each more adorable than the other. Sora attached herself to her mother's neck as Shippo and the others did the same.  
  
"We don't want you to go!"  
  
"Momma please don't leave us!"  
  
"I want you to stay Okaasan!"  
  
The only one who did not speak was Manei was was sobbing into her tail like a lil pup. Finally worn down she came up with an idea.  
  
"Would you all like to come with me?" She turned to them to see four pairs of hopeful eyes. Then her gaze bore into amber ones questioning if he would come too, he nodded his approval.  
  
"I will accompany you."  
  
"Yay!" as Kagome transformed and barked a goodbye to her former group. She sped towards the well with Sesshomaru beside her and children on her back. She stopped as a red and silver blurr passed her and stood infront of her blocking the route.  
  
"You will stay wench and finish the jewel." Inuyasha sneered at her when she growled out of frustration. Clearly he did not get his share of the family brains.  
  
"you have that stupid mud to help you sense it so why do you need me." She snarled at him curious as to why he would want her to stay. Then it dawned on her, he wanted her because now that his brother had finally gotten something even though he didn't want before him. Her eyes widened in anger as she realize he only wanted what he could not have.  
  
"well..i..uh.." he could not look up for Kikyo's cold and calm gaze bore holes in his back. * damn..if I tell her I need her then Kikyo will think I think she's worthless...but if I don't..i'll lose her to my brother...*  
  
"I see" was all she said as she swiped her claw in the air leaving three royal blue tears in the air, to their shock it grew into a rip portal as Kagome stepped through it Sesshomaru followed trusting her judgement.  
  
Inuyasha roared in anger and swiped at the portal, as he was about to make contact an invisible barrier flung him back into a tree. Gold seeped back into his eyes as the portal slowly faded with the remaining scent of Kagome. Two cold eyes narrowed in anger as she observed the upset hanyou, for again her reincarnation had bested her. A nasty smirk came upon her cold blue lips as she whispered into the wind.  
  
"he's mine, and mine alone..." that moment a cold breezed played a deadly tune as several snake like demons flew weeved through the trees heading for their mistress with a deadly determination. 


	9. In the future

Chapter 10  
  
They arrived there shortly, Kagome stopped and untransformed taking her humanoid shape.  
  
"First me Sesshomaru and Rin will go then the rest ok? They all nodded because they couldn't wait to see the wonderous world of tomorrow....For Sesshomaru any ways. The kids have heard many things from Shippo about his treat called...Chau..ko..lat... and they could not wait to taste some of the other ones betting that they would probably taste ten times better.  
  
Sesshomaru picked up Rin and hopped into the well following Kagome. The children peered over the well's rim and they saw pretty blue lights flashing through it. After a few seconds they were getting restless , Sora was about to cry because she thought her mother had left her behind. But soon a commotion inside the well and Kagome's scent assaulted their nose. They quickly grabbed onto Kagome as she hopped back in. They all clung on to their mother as strange horrible smells over flooded their senses.  
  
Sesshomaru pulled her and the pups closer to them for his father instincts kicked in as new smells that he did not understand flew to him.  
  
"calm down it's alright." She said soothingly knowing how much the scent of humans bothered him. She never knew they smelled so bad though she was sort of use to it by now. She carried the pups into her house as she closed the door behind them.  
  
"Momma, Grandpa, Sota! I'm home!." But nobody answered. Then she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She went over to the ivory colored kitchen top and picked up the neat folded note, her forehead wrinkled as she glanced over her mother's neat writing.:  
  
Dear Kagome,  
  
We are at your Aunt's house visiting her for it's summer vacation now. We shall stay there for a month, but your cousin Yusuke and his companions will be visiting you for a while also. Your cousin's human so don't scare him honey. Here is three hundred yen for your supplies to feudal Japan, see you real soon sweetie.  
  
Unconditional Love,  
Aiko P.S. did you find a mate dear, because all demons around you age have a mate.  
  
Kagome blush at the last comment thinking about what her mother would do if she found out her daughter was alone at home.......with the Taiyoukai of the Western Land. Sesshomaru took notice of her blush about her finding a mate, he secretly smirked at the idea.  
  
"Well it looks like we got the whole house to our selves." She said to them as she turned around. No one was listening for the children were running through out the house rough housing. She decided to take this chance to explain to Sesshomaru modern technology.  
  
"This is the T.V... it's a box where moving pictures are seen..* wait a minute I can transfer my memories telepathically like my father taught me* She raised her hand to his forehead and focused on all the information she had on the modern world.  
  
"I see.." was all he could say, because he was overwhelmed at how intelligent the humans have become. As they went out side to call the children in she announced that they would be going to the mall to get new clothing. But first she had to conceal their demon features ears, fangs, tails, and claws. After an hour of persuading them Sesshomaru came out of the room in a white muscle shirt that hugged his firm chest and abs, and a baggy pair of jeans and a sweatband to hide his moon. Sora was wearing a pretty yellow sun dress that went with her hair. Rin was wearing a pink t- shirt and jeans skirt. Shippo and Manei were both earing jeans and t- shirts. They all now had whitish black hair except Sesshomaru who refused to look even more like a human. Kagome's jaw dropped at the sight of him *he's so....hot!eeee! bad kagome get your mind out of the gutter!* Sesshomaru mentally smirked as she blushed. Kagome was wearing a royal blue halter top with black sweatpants and her hair pulled back from the top half.  
  
They were all set and they went into the car and headed towards the mall. Arriving there the children were awe striken and many people were staring and pointing at them, but both their faces were indifferent.  
  
"He's so hot...she is so beautiful...I want silver hair...who are they"  
  
Sora clinged to her mother while the boys ran beside them.  
  
"Kagome!" they all turned to see her 3 friends running towards her. "who is he, wow he's so cute....are these your cousins?" Eri was checking him out but quickly turned away when Sesshomaru glared at her with one of the gaze that would kill off an Oni.Before Kagome could answer them Sesshomaru beat her to it" they are mine and Kagomes"  
  
"Kagome you have a DAUGHTER? Why didn't you tell us!..oh so that's why you turned Hojo down so many times." She had a sweatdrop down the back of her head, it was obvious they did not notice the three other Children except Sora who had clung her self to her mother.  
  
"Momma can we go now?" a little voice said and Kagome's friend's eyes widen at the sight of Manei and the other children. They were all pretty annoyed at the ningens who were bugging mother.  
  
"Well I got to go" She sped off towards the clothing department before her friends could do anything. After a couple of hours of Shopping Sesshomaru was no where to be seen. Kagome carried the two smallest children and led them to look for Sesshomaru.  
  
Meanwhile he was in the jewelry department, he had somegold coins and wanted to buy a ring for Kagome because he knew that a woman who 'suppoively' had children woud be tormented if she was not married. And a ring signified that. He walked pass countless rings each more disgusting than the next.  
  
Then there it was....a pure gold ring with a huge diamond closed within two sapphires cut in the shape of a crescent moon and beside them were two red tear drops shaped ruby.  
  
"My I help you sir?" asked the manager.  
  
"Yes I would like to purchase that ring." He said pulling out gol coins.  
  
Five minutes later he walked out of the shop in search of Kagome ignoring the lustful looks of the other females were giving him. A minute later he was face to face with a mad Kagome and 4 very hyper kids. 


	10. The ring Symbol of their love opportunit...

Chapter 11  
  
"SESSHOMARU! You better have a good explanation!" red was searing into her eyes. He took out the box and handed it elegantly into her hands. Anger quickly was replaced by curiosity, she slowly opened it and her eyes started to tear  
  
"oh..." She then wrapped him in a heart warming hug. "thank you" as she slipped the ring on the other females were green with envy. The males were loathing him, he smirked as he wrapped his arms around her nuzzling her next aware of the jealousy and lust of the other males in the air.  
  
"Still you have to get some new clothes." She said after pulling away, but not entirely for his arms was still around her waist. They walked into the male clothing store looking from rack to rack for some suitable clothing wile the children yawned sleepily from the bench in front of the stalls. Sesshomaru modeled countless outfits as woman in the store made gogglely eyes at his well built body that showed through wearing any shirt.  
  
"Higarashi!" Kagome's face fell * please don't let it be him.........please don't let it be him...please* She spined around and put on a fake a smile and said to her disappointment.  
  
"Hello Hojo" there stood Hojo dressed like a major prep as always took one glace at her that took in her outfit and the children.  
  
"are those you cousins? They are really cute they are just like you?" he was obviously trying to layer on the compliments. He then turned his attention to Kagome and turned his smile up a notch.  
  
"Are you free tonight??" He was feeling quite confident right then. Manei was fuming as a vein popped on his head. He couldn't understand why the Ningen didn't know that momma was already Mated...or almost. Why would a ningen try to challenge the Lord of the Western Land, his father was the most powerful demon there is and wealthy too. A grin appeared on his face for he was proud to have Sesshomaru as his father.  
  
"Momma who is this huma.." but before he could finish Shippo's hand flew up to cover his mouth for Kagome has reminded them that they did not know about demons. Hojo was shocked speechless as his fingers twitched occasionally. He then moved closer to Manei and looked at him carefully fully taking in the unwavering resemblance to Kagome.  
  
"Otou!!!" Sora shouted drawing attention to Sesshomaru who was coming out of the change room. He took one look at kagome's discomfort and the inquiring human, he understood. Hojo's eyes strayed to Sesshomaru and widened at the sight. It was undeniable of the resemblance to Sesshomaru too. He then turned to Kagome but instead of leaving her alone he simply said.  
  
"Kagome I understand." She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, but he had to admit the human wasn't all as foolish as she thought he was. But the thought was quickly dissipated when Hojo went on talking.  
  
"You are under pressure but you can come with me and I do not care if the child is not mine. I'm sure I can support you better than him. You may like those bad boys now but you are going to get hurt." Sesshomaru's patience was just about up. Kagome was shocked and then angry. Did hell freeze over? Just how thick was Hojo's head.  
  
"Hojo.. I'm under no pressure and it's my choice to stay with Sesshomaru." She sighed in frustration that Hojo didn't understand any of the hints she gave. He took the sigh in a wrong way for he took it as she was being forced to say those words, perhaps rehearsed.  
  
"It's alright Kagome you can be with me. You don't have to be afraid." That was enough for Sesshomaru.  
  
"Listen here kid, Kagome is happy staying with me and she would love it that you will no longer pursue after her for she is taken." He didn't understand. Kagome then showed Hojo the ring Sesshomaru had bought her. His jaw hit the floor. Then the children dragged their parents away from the now depressed Hojo. Kagome waved an uncertain goodbye to him as his hair covered his eyes casting dark shadows.  
  
Kagome secretly felt bad about Hojo finding it out that way, she meant to break it to him gently but it was obvious he wouldn't have gotten the hint any ways. She looked up at the man in front of her, Sesshomaru, his silver hair was waving gently as his pace increased. The dim lights in the mall casted shadows on the spot where the crescent moon usually lay. He felt her hot gaze and turned to stare into two twin pools of deep blue depth.  
  
"Sesshomaru did you have to be so harsh with Hojo?" she knew that Hojo had it coming but it didn't mean that he deserved the news broken to him in such a rude manor. Her eyes shown curiosity of why Sesshomaru's reaction was so ........ over-protective.  
  
"He did not leave when you told him that you were mated." He avoided eye contact from her for he knew his eyes would betray him for he was jealous. But his youkai honor made it impossible for him to admit. HIM jealous of a measly HUMAN.  
  
Kagome's hand came up to his face and guided him to look into her eyes. Emotions flashed through his eyes as he gave into the warmth of her hand, nuzzling it silently. He knew that he could of done better to get that Ningen away from her, but he, Sesshomaru, Lord of the West was not about to apologize to a mere female. But one look, one breath taking look into her eyes made him forget his title. It was love, or maybe perhaps foolishness, but what ever it is, he was sure he would never loose grip of it. For it was offered to him and it was something he wanted to keep to never loose.  
  
"were you jealous" She chuckled letting go of his face gently. She was mocking him. She crossed her arms and she tapped her shoe on the floor waiting for an awkward answer while she smirked.  
  
"Why would I be jealous" he stated as if bored, for the first time the Demon lord of the West could not contain his annoyance. His fingers fidgeted with the chain on the side of his pants.  
  
She smirked knowingly at his actions, yup he was jealous alright. But if she kept pushing him she might just cross the line.  
  
"Look the way I acted was because I was .." he whipped around and told her trying to muster an apologetic reply and explanation.  
  
"you were Egoistic Jerk who likes to claim what is his..." she finished if off for him pissing him off to no ends. Then she slowly wrapped an arm around his stomach and nuzzled his neck showing affections. "and yet I still stick with you, we still care for you"  
  
"isn't that right children...?"  
  
"ahem..Children...?"  
  
"zzzzzzzzzzzZzzZzZzzzZ..." She looked down and saw them all sleeping in their arms. She smiled softly at them, it was a mother's smile.  
  
Thirty minutes later they were home and once again he found himself in her embrace of reassurance and thy let their youkai features go. He brushed his fangs over her lips and sank into a deep passionate kiss. They broke apart and Kagome stood there just savoring the simple comfort of his embrace and his smell of pine. They both sighed in content as they continued their embrace. A sudden giggle made Kagome look down, there were the children with their hands all clamed over Sora's mouth. 


	11. DilemaYUSUKE stupid cousin!

Chapter 12  
  
"Well just to remind you all that my cousin and his friends are all coming over. Should we leave in another week?" She looked at Sesshomaru waiting for an answer.  
  
"I think we should stay another week and enjoy each other's company." He whispered to her ear as he glanced over her body making her blush. Sora was confused and leaned towards Shippo and asked "are they going to make me new brothers and sisters?"  
  
The innocent question brought heat up to Kagome's face as she turned and smirked into Sesshomaru's tail. Sora just stared at her parents in innocent curiosity. Kagome nudged Sesshomaru to answer for her, because she was trying to hold her laughter in. Sesshomaru shifted uncomfortably under the innocent pleading eyes of the children for answers. Imagine that, the demon lord of the West, the stoic humanoid inuyoukai, the fiercest warrior, the merciless killer, NERVOUS under the stares of CHILDREN. The fates must be laughing at him. In his head he had used every word that would make a sailor's mouth seem pure.  
  
"Well we've got to make sleeping arrangements." She suddenly said after observing his inner battles. Suddenly the eerie silence was broken with shouts of complain and requirements.  
  
"ALRIGHT!" the room grew quiet as she attempted to smooth out her labored breathing. "Shippo and Manei will sleep in Sota's room and Rin and Sora will sleep in mine." She said sternly not allowing room for arguments. Her gaze was firm but not harsh as she looked each of them in the eye asking them to agree.  
  
That night Kagome was dressed in a blue tank top and Pj pants. She went into the hall and headed towards her mother's room after tucking in the noisy children who refused to settle down. She unwrapped her tails and turned off the lights. As she slipped into the bed feeling content she slowly slipped into the land of dreams while fingering her ring that glowed a blue hue under the full moon night.  
  
Until something moved down beside her, she cracked her eyes open and saw a flash of silver and a crescent moon. She then relaxed her tense muscles and turned to face Sesshomaru. As she snuggled closer to him, he wrapped his arm around her lifting her up enough to meet his demanding lips. A seering kiss was all that was needed to disturb the goodnight's promise of sleep. As the moon shined through the window upon the new couple pinkish fang marks were what Kagome bore upon her collarbone. All settled down as Sesshomaru followed his new mate into dreams of oblivion.  
  
'OMMPH' was all Kagome could manage for a heavy weight just landed on her stomach.  
  
"Momma someone's looking for you!" came from a voice above her. She opened her eyes to see Manei. She then felt something stir near her neck she wasn't supprised to see the children there. They probably came in near morning to wake their parents up. "Kagome?" came from a voice downstairs.  
  
"OH SHIT!" She said quickly sobered up remembering her cousin was coming here but so soon? She quickly nudged Sesshomaru who only flipped himself on her and nuzzled her neck.  
  
"No time for this now seeshomaru... and the children's here!" That woke him up better then a glass of cold water. (Shippo quickly pushed it behind him) He turned and to see the children making faces of disgust and curiosity.  
  
"My cousin's HERE!!" She said as she rushed the children into their rooms and quickly concealed their ears, tails, claws, but didn't have the time for the rest. Sesshomaru wrapped an arm around her waist fully aware of her cousin and friend's movements and he had sensed 2 youkai, though one felt hanyou. He was sure his mate ddid not notice since she was busy fussing over the children and him.  
  
"Fluffy not now" She said quickly putting on a white pair of baggy pants and a single sleeve tight shirt and a pair of baggy pants and pulled her hair up into a high pony tail. Sesshomaru looked hot with a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt that showed a well muscled upper body. They hurridly walked down stairs only to be greeted by a room full of people.  
  
"Kagome?" a voice came from the group. As a ningen boy of the hight of Sesshomaru's shoulder with black hair and dark brown eyes cme up and hugged her, Sesshomaru growled warningly of a painful death if he had any other actions towards her. The surprised boy looked up into his amber eyes as a short boy in black with gravity defying hair put his hands to the hilt of his Kazana.  
  
"Kagome what is going on?" Her cousin questioned stepping back warily as Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red with possessiveness. He gasped and pulled Kagome behind him and fell into a defensive stance as Sesshomaru's anger was further provoked. "Stay behind me he's not human!"  
  
"YUSUKE! STOP!" she screamed as his cousin was ready to "DEFEND" her from Sesshomaru. "he's not dangerous if you would only give him a chance." She walked from her suposively safe spot into Sesshomaru's arms. She then put a hand on the side of his neck and purred calmly trying to calm her mate down. As gold took over red again he tilted his head down and nuzzled her hair.  
  
"what's the meaning of this Kagome?" everyone was staring at her in horror and surprise. One ningen girl looked at her with distaste. While she sensed two youkai. A boy with red hair and beautiful green eyes stepped out of the small group and sniffed, his eyes grew wide as saucers and bowed down at Sesshomaru.  
  
"Welcome My Lord." If they were confused before they were tearing out their hair by now. Sesshomaru was surprised but gave him a short polite nod.  
  
"Kuruma? What's going on? Who is he? What is he doing here with my cousin...Alone..Unsupervised. oh wait till I give you a piece of my..."  
  
The next thing he knew was he was pinned to the wall with a clawed hand holding him up by the neck. Sesshomaru was furious no human was going to talk to him that way or raise his voice at his mate. The disguise was starting to fall as black hair turned silver and tail and markings were appearing fast.  
  
"Ningen. Do not speak to someone above your pitiful class in such an insolent tone." He sent shivers down him with his deadly calm and cold speech.  
  
*Hn stupid ningen....no sense....baka.....brainless..* was all that went on inside Hiei's head as he took in the Lord's apprearance though he was powerful, he was incredibly feminine too.  
  
"Sesshomaru let him go please.." Kagome walked over and placed a gentle hand upon his wrist pleaing him to let her cousin go. Having to loose the silent battle, he let go. Yusuke slid down the wall as he rubbed his neck where red marks were appearing.  
  
"Kagome who are these people?" her cousin asked as he regained his breath and the flickerings of lights in his head stopped.  
  
"uh...this is Sesshomaru, Lord of the West" everyone around her gasped for he was only in legends, he was the most powerful and deadly(plus beautiful) youkai to ever walk on Earth.  
  
"Looord Sessshomaru?...The western LORD?" Yusuke gulped. He could sense it Sesshomaru's power which was stronger than any demon.  
  
"What are you doing here with him Kagome...?" *could that idiot getting anymore stupid.* was going on through everyone's head.  
  
"well you see .....i met him a week ago or longer....and.....ireallylovehimandiagreedtobecomehismatesopleasedon'tfreakout" She then draw breath.  
  
"WHAT? What did you say??"  
  
"I'm her mate" Yusuke was speechless, his cousin only 17..mated to the Lord of the West.." your not married" he smirked thinking he had gotten them their but failed as soon as she waved her ring finger at him.  
  
"Momma...." Everyone's attention turned to Manei who nervously gulped at the sudden attention. Fooled once again by the similarities between Manei and his surrogated parents Yusuke fainted. ....... 'THUMP' 


	12. Reminded of the past

Chapter 13  
  
"is he going to be ok?"  
  
"I knew one day he would be killed"  
  
"Can I have his C.Ds?"  
  
"Hn. Stupid Ningens"  
  
"I'm NOT DEAD YET!!!" Yusuke screamed at the people who surrounded him as he slowly lifted himself off the floor and grasped his head to ease the pain. He saw a small white blur in front of him as his vision cleared his eyes stared stupidly into Maneis eyes.  
  
He turned to his parents and asked "is he my uncle" Kagome shifted uncomfortably under everyone's eyes whom she felt was burning holes over her body. "Hai" hearing his mother's confermation he over to his uncle and took a big whiff of him. True he had some familiar stuff in his uncle as to his mother but his uncle was human.  
  
"Momma why is uncle human?" She had dreaded that question, for she would have to explain what she was too. She slowly held her head up matching the looks of confusion everyone shot her. She sighed knowing she couldn't hide it any longer so she removed the illusion and scent spell from all of them. Starch white hair tumbled in waves down her back in an elegant hair style. Her clothes changed into a silver and white overlapping clear material. Markings in silver and blue appeared upon her face, upon her forehead was a teardrop and sword. Her silvery royal blue eyes rested upon the gaping group.  
  
Manei looking more like the surrogated parents for he regained his bluish maroon coloured strips and his blue and amber eyes. Sora regained her blondish hair with pale yellow eyes and her golden strips. A tanned tail lay behind her. Shippo had redish hair and greenish brown eyes.  
  
"Kagome?....your a youkai??" her cousin was stunned, there stood his cousin as a beautiful cross breed youkai, the future lady of the Western Land. Then his anger took over his better judgement. "What is the meaning of this."  
  
"what...." Kagome was now confused why would her cousin be angry. Clearly he was just warming up as he shot her a death glare.  
  
"your barely 17 and now you have a mate and children, you are truly disgraceful" Yusuke spat not caring the wince he earned from Kagome. "You have brought shame to the family, and what's worse you turned yourself youkai. It was bad enough your mother fell in love with one, don't you see he's going to leave you as soon as he is bored. Youkai's cannot love. They are cold blooded and merciless. Your father left you. I defended your mother's honor when my father told me of your mother mating with a youkai. Hoping that you may turn out human.!" Every word cut through her like knifes, she felt shameful, but then something snapped in her. Tears threaten to spill over her cheeks as he mentioned her father. Yes her father, he had left her mother before she was even born.  
  
"YOU LEAVE MY MOMMA ALONE" Shippo jumped in between her and Yusuke and clenched his claws. Red seering into his eyes as he stared with hatred and hurt at his Uncle whom he had just met. He launched at him slashing him across the face, not hurting him too badly but enough to let blood flow. Yusuke stumbled back as sense was knocked back to him. He turned his gaze to his cousin who crumpled to the floor, crystal tears spilled down her pale cheek as words of her father hit her with it's killing blow. Sesshomaru had enough, he promised her no blood spill but he couldn't control it any more. He let out a bone chilling roar that shook the very ground they stood on. Youko Kuruma immerged. He stared at horror at the picture the lord painted. Eyes blood shot, poisonous claws lengthened, fangs protruded his lips and a growl that would make dead bodies turn over. This, was a painting of raw power, this, was a painting of vengeance.  
  
A pale slim hand grasped Sesshomaru's pants as his red gaze turned down to see his broken mate. A quiet whisper of words passed his ears though he was demon, he could of missed them. "Leave him be"  
  
"Kagome...I'm..I'm so sorry I didn't mean to ... I ..." Yusuke tried to apologize but could not find the words. He had beaten his cousin's sprit, spat on it and turned her away. He was no better than a ruthless cold monster of those who he speak of. He lowered his gaze to only see four small hateful gaze. Manei's tail bristled at his face, his eyes turning blood red, beckoning to spill his blood.  
  
Sora though small clawed the floor, her little throat produced her first hate filled growl. Tears streamed down her baby face as she saw her mother. Though she didn't understand what would hurt her mother so much, but what she did understand was the wave of pain that emitted off of Kagome.  
  
"lets go home" was all that passed her lips as another wave of emotions knocked the air out of her lungs. Her father had left her mother because she wasn't what his family wanted, noble blood. He had chosen to betray her with another while she was carrying his pup. The look in her mother's eyes when she first asked about her father was forever etched into her mind. The emotions that flashed through them first sadness, anger, betrayal, then love. Through all of this she still loved him. He had mated with another when she went to tell him of the pup that she carry. Her teary eyes were unable to block the site of her mate mating with another. She left him with the wind , it carried a piece of her heart and soul away.  
  
Kagome weakly made her way to the well and fell into it over come with sadness and shame. Sesshomaru quickly lept through leaving behind Yusuke who sat emotionless replaying what he had just done.  
  
........................Sesshomaru and Family.................. Kagome had fainted. He pulled her into his arms and walked away from the well promising hisself that he would keep her safe from pain away from the well. Away from all the prejudice that her family brings. He promised silently to her that he would forever love her and never leave her site. He stopped at a clearing near a small waterfall. He slowly set Kagome down on the grass as he looked up at the ski and questioned. *what could bring her so much pain* he knew that there was more to what Yusuke had said that hit her hard. He left to gather food carefully sniffing the air sensing for danger and then he left.  
  
Heart beat sped up signaling her awaking. She took in her environment and came to a conclusion that Sesshomaru had brought her here. She walked into the woods and found a waterfall. She took in the serene peace that seem to wrap it's self around it. She crumbled to the floor looking at the water as tears splattered on the grass. * Will Sesshomaru leave me once his family finds out I'm not noble blood?.... how can he love me..* doubts slowly won their way to her mind. She was so deep in thought that she did not notice Sesshomaru coming up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her sensing that her muscles were tense with fear and then slowly relaxed realizing it was him. Still she refused to meet his eyes.  
  
"what brings you this pain?" He took her chin in his hands and tilted her head to stare into his eyes.  
  
"Sesshomaru will you promise to never leave me?" She ignored his question as her heart clenched waiting for an answer that would calm her soul. She stared into his amber eyes and begged for an answer that would bring her peace.  
  
"Hai you are my mate I would never leave you." He stated with tenderness as he gathered her in his arms. He slowly made his way back to the camp "When the time is right you may tell me your story for I will not pressure you"  
  
Kagome only nodded and buried her nose into his chest inhaling his scent of nature. She had put a masking spell on her self for she knew that if she did not disguise one of the scent that was coming off of her he would discover her secret. She was scared. 


	13. Pain

Chapter 14  
  
Back at camp the children slept peacefully as the two adults approached them. Shippo shifted as soon as his mother's scent came within reach. Her calming scent of melon and roses calmed them luring them into a deep sleep. Sesshomaru slowly made his way to the tree by the children and slid down the trunk and came to a rest with Kagome upon his lap.  
  
He took a deep breathe and took in the sweet smell of her scent, he then looked upon her now peaceful face as another one came to mind. The look of pure horror and despair upon her face earlier today told him she had an unspeakable past. But he knew one day she would open up to him and everything will be alright.  
  
As the peaceful night air filled their senses they slowly drifted to the peace of sleep. Unaware of what the morning might bring, each too comfortable with each other's embrace let their guards down.  
  
...........................Kikyo(UGH HATE HER)................  
  
"do we have a deal?" she stated eyes dull without emotion.  
  
"oh yesssss asss long asss you keep your promissse." Hissed a snake youkai who hid in the shadow. She was Suki the powerful snake demoness. She slithered towards Kikyo. As she came into view her scales reflected the moon, her blood red eyes filled with malice and blood lust, her red hair hang limp without any life in it. Though she was a noble youkai but she could not find a mate. Or a certain some one.  
  
"just remember make the girl suffer, and you may have that filthy youkai lord ." Kikyo returned her gaze to the youkai who hissed at her insult. For the youkai desired Sesshomaru but had been long turned down.  
  
"Jussst make ssure Sessshomaru ssssshall not interfffere." Suki's eyes were turning black now as she laughed into the calm night's air. Soon she shall have the Lord of the Western land. And that little whore of a demon will be in pain for then she too will feel the pains of rejection.  
  
"no need for I have the perfect distraction" She let a ghost of a smirk appear on her face. Yes her dear reincarnation shall pay, for Inuyasha was hers and hers alone, to love, to hate, to despise, to kill. Though she remember her sister telling her something before.."never make a deal with the devil". Yes...the devil Suki was it's very picture.  
  
"The girl shall die tonight." And with a ghost's whisper she laughed with pure joy , without malice, for the wrong reason perhaps for she was never meant to be with the living or interfere with their life.  
  
'This was the night the hell shall rise for the gate has opened'  
  
...............................Kagome.................................  
  
She woke up only to see a pair of strong arms around her, relaxing as she realized it was just Sesshomaru. She carefully pried away his arms for she smelled water and it made her incredibly thirsty. She slowly crept around the children and headed in the direction of the water. She slipped through the woods like a silent ghost and made her way to a young stream which rushed with energy. She slowly bent her head down towards the water as sprays and splashes landed on her face.  
  
Suddenly a scream pierced the night.  
  
Kagome suddenly swung around and sniffed the air. Blood. She smelled Manei's blood. Instinct kicked in as she rushed through the forest with deadly urgency as anything that came in contact with her hand was destroyed. Red seeped into her eyes as she came closer and closer to her prey. *WHO DARES TO HURT MY PUPS* She bursted into the clearing with an almighty roar that would of made a dead man shiver in his grave.  
  
Suki eyed Kagome with a bored expression. But none the less she was surprised to see such as strong female. Her eyes narrowed as she sniffed the air anger stirred in her as jealousy.  
  
"You ssssmell like Ssssesshomaru and Sssssome One Elsssse." She hissed as she took a closer look at Manei. Her eyes widened with anger as she (STUPID) realized that Manei could be a bastard child of Sesshomarus. She hissed in disgust as she threw Manei towards a tree intending to injure or hurt him.  
  
Luckily Kagome was too fast and had caught him and placed him in the security with other pups. Kagome then thought how could the youkai mistanken Manei's scent unless.......... Ofcourse Manei often slept near both of them and especially tonight.  
  
"No matter I'll dissspose of you all and your mother." She laughed as her deadly fangs flashed in the moonlight. She raised as scaily claw as she ran at kagome with shocking speed. Kagome quickly dodged and swiped at Suki with her own set of claws. Just then Suki's interest turned towards the pups, fully knowing that Kagome loves the children more then life it's self she swiped the air sending three red slashes towards the children.  
  
Kagome looked over and realize she couldn't draw her sword to protect them in time. So she did the only thing a mother would do. Sacrafice her self for the sake of the children, she threw herself infront of them and took in the blows.  
  
"You and your bastard child are in my way of becoming the Lady of the Western Land." Her eyes narrowed into slits glaring at the now heavily bleeding Kagome.  
  
"I'm not the lady of the Western Land and this isn't Sesshomaru-SAMA's child either so you are mistanken.... And as for any future I have...might not be possible" She said in a sad tone at the last part. She knew that she will not be able to stay with Sesshomaru for his family will demand him to marry a noble and soon all she will become is a concubine. He would get sick of her and throw her aside and would deny any shameful pups born into this world by her like her father had done. Suki had notice the sadness in the demoness and smirked for she knew what was upsetting her.  
  
"He doesn't love you, you are just a play thing for now but soon he shall have to mate a NOBLE unlike the likes of you , you piece of scum." She said to Kagome as she visibly trembled at the words which his cousin had said before. Kagome could sense Sesshomaru in the trees near them. *why isn't he helping me. .... Maybe she was right...I'm just a play thing for now...he will never love me* she thought in sorrow as Suki delivered blows to her body ruining her white coat with streaks of red. She hovered of the pups in hopes of their survival. Her pups were the only thing she was living for.  
  
............................Sesshomaru......................  
  
He had woken up to find Kagome gone and followed her scent for she feared that she may get hurt. He slowly slipped through the woods as her scent became stronger. Suddenly another scent assaulted him nose. His brother. He walked closer until he saw Kagome on top of his brother occasional groans filled his ears as he felt like his heart was being teared apart. He could hear their occasiona out of breathe conversation.  
  
"He was a fool he thought I loved him, hn, ridiculous my love he was an replacement" She said and kissed Inuyasha passionately.  
  
Sesshomaru had enough he would never love again "I never loved you wench" as he sliced her apart. She just laughed even when she was suppose to be dead. *something is not right here* everything became blurry as her laugh turned high pitched. He was in the middle of a field of blood with Suki laughing *it was all an illusion, Kagome didn't betray me...kagome..* he thought as his eyes rested on a bleeding Kagome who's bangs covered her eyes, sadness radiated off her in waves.  
  
"you were right Suki" She said warely a whisper. Suki was surprised she thought Kagome would go into a fit of depression or tears.  
  
"Goodbye Suki" was all she said as she glowed red and the earth opened up and swallowed her into their firey wrath. Kagome collapse losing the will to live as the children clung on to her crying for their mother. Sesshomaru caught her before she crashed into the ground.  
  
"Why..." as a darkness over come her he carried her to his castle and the children following him. Everyone saddened. He landed on his balcony over looking the gardens. A servant came and took the children away but they refused. They all sat beside her as he used the Tenseiga to heal her wounds.  
  
"Why?" the same word that Kagome said now was in Shippo's mouth. "Why did you confirm her fears." He question without any fear as anger shook inside of him. Sesshomaru stared at the pup ashamed that he would fall into such an illusion.  
  
"I was in an illusion, and I was tricked into believing she betrayed me." As he broke the silence that hung heavily in the air. "I did not mean to hurt her for I...love her unconditionally." He said shocking the pup that he would admit something.  
  
"Sora always knew papa loved Okaa-san but Okaa-san doesn't and Okaa-san's hurt and the......"Manei quickly covered Sora's mouth and finished for her"youkai might have killed momma." He said hoping Sesshomaru would buy it. Sora turned to face Manei with her little claws on her hips." NO!....Sora was worried about......." She drifted off realizing what she was saying. As she slowly turned from the children's glares she stared into her otou's eyes sighing knowing that she was cornered. "eh heh...heh!  
  
WHAT COULD SORA BE HIDING;) I'm so evil. Wait till the next chapter. 


	14. Choosing Sorrow

Chapter 15  
  
Sora was backed into a corner she could not get out of for she had almost blurted out the secret. A secret that her mother made them promise to never reveal until she thought the time was right. Sora's lower lips quivered as Sesshomaru gave her an unwavering questioning stare. Sesshomaru was getting more anxious for he wanted to know what they had been hiding from them. Manei shifted from foot to foot as he occasioinally casted concerned gazes at Kagome who lay silent and peaceful. She looked as if she was dead if one did not look close enough to witness the occasional rise of her chest. She was perhaps dead, not by body but by soul. She was broken. The thread that she was hanging onto for love was sliced as the pieces fluttered around her and leave her to collect them with their laugh of mockery and taunt. Tears slipped down her pale face as she slowly gave into the word of the unconscious.  
  
............................Kagome........................  
  
Every where around her was dark and filled with sorrow. It was an empty space perhaps made for her to duel on her own in her loneness. She would never let anyone have her heart again.  
  
"I never loved you KAGOME!" rang through the void like echoes repeating over and over again in torment.  
  
Tears spilled down her cheek as she collapse on the floor of blackness. She clasped her chest over where her heart was and let out a heart wrenching cry. She had done everything for him, sacrificed her self, she would of given her life for him. But he did not feel for her. She was merely a toy to satisfy him. A piece of property. A piece on a chessboard was perhaps more worthy than her.  
  
"WHY SESSHOMARU WHY" She shouted into the darkness knowing it'll never reach him. A sudden dark figure appeared. It approached her with calm strides and an air of arrogance surrounded the figure.  
  
Kagome gasped. "Kikyo"  
  
There stood Kikyo as calm as ever unfazed by the fact Kagome was sending her warning glares that ensured death if she meant any harm.  
  
"You are even more pathetic now my dear Reincarnation" Kikyo sneered at her broken down state. Her plan had worked perfectly and now she just had to make her lose the will to live even further. They were like pawns for her, they fell into her trap easily.  
  
"He never loved you, he would of eventually mated another and you would have been stripped of your title and thrown out." She stated loving the look of pain upon Kagome's tear streaked face.  
  
"Kagome if you go back you shall doom him, in two months on the full moon the Southern land shall declare war upon the West and they shall go into a most gruesome battle. Lord Sesshomaru shall be fall in that battle." Kagome's eyes widened as she thought of Sesshomaru's death. What would happen to Rin?  
  
"Why are you telling me this..." She said in a falling tone as her throat became coarse. She had to find a way to stop Sesshomaru's death. She sobbed as she knew her love would never be returned but it's in her love to save him.  
  
"Because you were the cause of it" Kikyo smiled at her reincarnations loving the way the word seemed to knock the breath right out of Kagome and fill her with grief and guilt. "because he mated with you and not the southern princess. Sesshomaru was forced into battle and he was killed protecting you."  
  
Kagome fell back onto her arms as she shook her head disbelievingly at her incarnate. *No Sesshomaru......he doesn't love me but he was forced to defend and take me in....i'm the cause of this...* Kagome choked on her tears as she dropped her head down trying to take in the guilt. * if I die then he shall survive....but who will take care of my pups....Shippo....Manei.....Sora...* More tears came as her heart was torn in every direction. Every pain pulsed through her blood determined to rip the sanity from her. * I shall live...I will not fall into Kikyo's trap....i shall resurrect Suki Princess of the Southern Land....I shall leave Sesshomaru .... I shall disappear forever...* She thought painfully but she knew she had to do the right thing. But there was something nagging at her heart, she simply ignored the tug of hurt. She looked up calmly at the surprised Kikyo and started glowing silver and blue. Yes her Ice Fiona side was taking over. The icy bird that was strong and bold and fearless. All that she needs to be to save Sesshomaru.  
  
"I shall live Kikyo." She stated simply as the silver and blue lights spread from her very being.  
  
..................................Outside of her Mind..................................  
  
The room was empty except for Kagome for Lord Sesshomaru was busy with the children. The dark night air surrounded her body making her hair move ever so slightly in the moonlight. A sudden glow surrounded her then a flash of white.  
  
Kagome now stood as she took in a deep breathe. She was a goddess in their rarest form taking in the moonlight as her energy for her soul. Her pure white hair tumbled to the ground soft as a feather. Two great big pure wings were erect on between her shoulder blades. Her piercing silver and blue eyes showed grief and guilt. Two ice horns stood on her forehead in them were forever blazing blue fire. Her tails now drifted behind her with feather like tails too. Her claws were icy blue like of something carved from ice. Her kimono was now white under kimono and a white fading into blue outer see through kimono. She had let her Ice Fiona side become dominant, for she needed it's strength and courage.  
  
She gracefully walked onto her balcony as her tails gently brushed the ground with a mix of feather and fur. She turned to the ever bright full moon as it's rays soothed her pain and grief. *two months from not....* She thought sadly. Sesshomaru wouldn't miss her, he would just move on with another. If only Sesshomaru would feel her pain, she was sure he would be bedridden for a month. The fiercest of battle was being fought in her head as she debated what to do. The pain for her was unbearable to stay here. Also if she was to remain, she would be the cause of her love's death. Her love.. she laughed bitterly as tears of crystals streamed down her face. She reached for them letting the tears drop into her hand. As a blue light surrounded them they became two twin like dimond necklace. They were what they call a Phoenix's tear, the rarest of the protection charms.  
  
She squeezed the necklaces as more tears came from her face she watched as they turn into snow flakes gently setting down beside her feet. She turned her watery eyes once again at the full moon never having to feel the pain of utter despair she screamed into the night pushing in all her feelings into it as she promised her self to never again feel regrets. The chilling cry of this ethereal creature hanged in the night traveling though the castle and forest. A single white fox came towards her crumpled figure it nuzzled her neck in show of concern.  
  
Kagome lifted her teary face to the baby fox as she lifted into her lap. She then inserted a diamond into it's forehead giving it the ability to become more than that of an ordinary animal. It's tail split into four and it was like a miniature Kilala. She sobbed into her fur as she screamed into the night once more wishing that the moon would take her pain away.  
  
She heard footsteps coming her way. She turned around and headed back into the room as she laid the two diamonds on the chest. The room was cover in beautiful ice. It shimmered in the moonlight. Then something hit her. * How long was I would....did the scent spell wear off* Fear gripped her heart. Not for her. But for something she fear that Sesshomaru would destroy if he ever found out. She knew she had a lot to do as she chanted a spell that would bring Suki back. * Once he has her.... I shall be a mere distant memory of what there once was* she knew she had to do it quick because Sesshomaru was coming. She glowed red and then all was done.  
  
She sealed her own fate, pain, guilt, grief, sorrow, and love. 


	15. A lover to die for

Chapter 16  
  
She sat in the middle of the room on the floor waiting for Sesshomaru who was approaching. She sat there in silence swimming in her sorrow; she took in the pain and felt as if she was being harshly pushed aside. She had to do the right thing. A single tear slipped down her face as she thought of Sesshomaru. Her love. Or so she thought. * he never loved me... but I can't let him die...he's the only reason I'm living for* she thought as the pain of giving up her love for him over flooded her senses. * can I really push away the love I feel for him.... Or will I be selfish enough to ignore the warning and stay here* her eyes widened at the thought as she choked on a sob. What she had become.  
  
Love was supposed to be pure and wonderful. But she had turned it into a one sided thing. Risking someone's life so she could satisfy her aching heart. *I'm a monster* Kagome dropped her hand in her lap as she looked up at the diamond necklace that the girls would receive.  
  
"I have chosen" whispered around the room as she looked over to the door where Sesshomaru shall be arriving any minute.  
  
..............................Sesshomaru...................................  
  
Sesshomaru quickened his pace as he heard an inhuman cry that sounded very much like a bird. At first he thought Kagome was being attacked so he sped down the hall ways racing to get to her. But then her scent assaulted his nose. Grief. Guilt. Sadness. Sorrow. Love. And Bitterness. He stood at the door now inches from holding his love but something was wrong. He shivered at the coldness radiating from the room and the sorrow. Sesshomaru had never felt such intense emotions. As he reached for the handle words whispered past him.  
  
"I have chosen" As the rush of sound passed his ears he pushed the heavy doors open.  
  
What was inside was beyond his bewilderment. The grand room was coved in thousands of tiny diamonds or so one would think. But he knew that by the smell it was ice. He moved around the room pass the bed to be only shocked with the appearance of Kagome. She was a bird demon. Not just any bird but an almost god like specie. Her appearance was one of calmness, solitude, and sorrow.  
  
He slowly approached her as if scared to startle the glorious bird. Her bangs covered her eyes from the world only the aura gave off any emotion.  
  
"Kagome..." he whispered quietly as if afraid that one word may shatter the picture she had painted of peace.  
  
Kagome slowly raised her head and leveled her gaze at Sesshomaru forcing the emotions that was ready to emerge deep insider her. The urge to run to him was greater than ever as her eyes filled up with tears. Sesshomaru rushed to her side and embraced her gently pulling her up from the ground. He held her close as if afraid to lose her taking in the smell of melon and roses. Kagome gasped and tears fell down from her eyes making splatter marks upon his shirt. She sobbed as she pulled away turning her head so that she would not have to look him in the eyes.  
  
"Sesshomaru I have to leave..." she whispered while trying to suppress the emotional turmoil going on as her heart pounded in her chest each beat more painful than the next. As the horror look filled Sesshomaru's face her heart took one after another painful beating.  
  
"Kagome..why do you have to...why can't you .." she walked towards the balcony her back facing him as she cut him off.  
  
"Sesshomaru it's time that you know the truth." She said as tears glistened down her cheek, sorrow grasped her soul and proceeded in slowly killing her. "I never loved you Sesshomaru!" she spat out as more tears slid down her pale cheek. Not daring to look him in the eyes for she knew that would be the last straw. She awaited his reaction as she felt her whole body tense up ready to face what ever was coming her way.  
  
"You don't mean that !" Sesshomaru growled as he stared intensly at Kagome's back trying to figure out why she was saying this. She loved him didn't she. Or maybe he was just a replacement for his brother. Rage took over him as he thought of his brother.  
  
"I didn't love you... I was only pretending because.... I wanted the land and did not want Suki to have it.. for in the future you and she were mates." She felt every word of lie that she uttered stab her heart. She felt alone and broke, her will to live was slipping away as she held a hand to her stomach trying to protect what little she had.  
  
"NO!" He roared out as he spun Kagome around taking in her tears filled eyes and her aura of guilt and pain. He tilted her head up to meet his gaze he needed her to tell him to his face that she never loved him. "Say it..tell me that you never loved me.. and you used me out of jealousy for Suki." Kagome wanted this torture to end , she wanted to hold him close and know that she would be forever with him. But she had to choose, his life or her happiness. She looked into his amber pools and tried to force the words to come out of her mouth. His life depended on his. More tears flooded up to the surface. "I... I... "She turned away from him but he refuse to let her go.  
  
"Why are you doing this... why I know you love me Kagome... and I love you!" Sesshomaru said as he rested his chin on her head. She had to push him away, she had to! She will not let him die not if she could some how change it. If she has to sacrifice her self and her heart she'll do it. She pushed away and collapsed on the floor.  
  
She cried her heart out as she mustered all her courage. "Sesshomaru don't you understand! I don't love you! You belong with Suki... leave things be Sesshomaru... leave me be..." she sobbed into her hands. She looked up at his hurt expression with her stormy pools of blue. "Don't you see... I will be you demise... eventually you'll leave me and we'll both be in pain...I don't want to be my mother anymore!" She looked up at him to see his reaction and hoping that he would hate her though her heart was yearning for him. For his kisses, for his love, for his heart, for his soul , for everything he was and what she could not have. Could not allow her self to have.  
  
She felt comforting arms surrounding her. She turned her head up to see Sesshomaru holding her. "Why...why are you doing this..." He looked straight at her and not allow her to move her eyes from his gaze forcing her to tell him the truth. She felt like her whole heart had just shattered. "because you will mate with Suki and I shall be all but a distant memory." She whispered as she tried to convince herself she was doing the right thing.  
  
"Kagome I love you and you only. I will never mate with Suki. You have to know Kagome I will not repeat the mistakes of your father, I will never abandon you or our family." He stated with so much emotion that it astonished her. Then all of the things she's been holding in broke. She flung herself at him.  
  
"Sesshomaru if you stay with me you'll die...!" She cried into his hair praying that he would be the one to leave her behind to save him self because she wasn't strong enough to do it herself.  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes widened at what he heard. So this was why Kagome was pushing him away. Lying about his future and trying to change the fact that she was his mate. "Two months from now the Southern Land will declare war and you will go off and never return. Kikyo gave me a choice." Sesshomaru growled at the name. "She and Suki made a deal. That if I was to disappear forever and Suki becomes mated to you, your life shall be spared." She looked away from him. "It was either to let you die or I'll give my life for yours." She said softly as guilt poured through her, she had failed to save him because of her own selfishness.  
  
"You are my one true love...and I'll never let you go." He whispered in her ears as her eyes widened at the words. He loved her. But still she could not afford to let him know her secret for he was not safe yet. She knew the consequences of changing history. The life forces must be balanced. If one was destined to die but was saved another has to take his or hers place. She looked at the moon from her place in his arms , one hand upon her stomach. She would be the one to replace him. Tears blurred her vision as Sesshomaru cooed her in confusion at why she was tearing again. She wasn't crying for her love. She was crying for forgiveness from her unborn children. 


	16. Deal with the Devil

Chapter 17  
  
One month has passed. It was full moon again. Kagome was standing out in the gardens carefully hiding her aura and scent. She stared at it's pale beauty as it symbolize the nearing of her decision. Her stomach was bulging now and it was getting harder and harder to hide it from Sesshomaru. An illusion spell helped her but still she worries for her children.  
  
She sighed in sadness. Her unborn children will never know the world of living, she owed them so much. Her heart ached for them, not a day passed without her crying at the moon. Not a day passed that she had not asked for forgiveness. Not a day passed that she had not reminded her self to not be a coward and let Sesshomaru parish.  
  
Yes Sesshomaru. Her one true love. Her heart painfully thumped at those words as she replayed them in her head. She truly loved him, but fates have decided they were not meant to be. A single tear slipped down her cheek. For the past month she had been battling with herself to come to a conclusion of what she should do. She loved Sesshomaru that she was sure. But...  
  
Kagome's shoulder were slowly dragged down by an invisible force as she glanced at the moon. But.. he would one day abandon her. She thought sadly. She did not blame him, who would want her when he could have a child of true noble blood. She was nothing to him. Sure she was the object of his affection now, but it was all an act to let her gain her trust and devotion for him. When the time came he would eventually take in other mates. Once again her heart was broken.  
  
"Oh mother.... Why must we share the same fate..." She cried as she slumped down into the grass. She leaned against the cherry blossom trees taking in it's peaceful scent. Then she remembered a song she heard her mother play when she was alone. It was a song her mother wrote after discovering her father with another woman, the same night that her father sent youkais to kill off her offspring.  
  
She plucked a strand of beautiful white hair and it turned into an instrument. It was made out of cherry wood with seven white strings and it sounded like a beautiful harp except it was flat. She plucked a string as it's sad and sweet note hang in the air. Tears stung her eyes as she started playing a sad melody. Singing her mother's word wishing for a solution.  
  
' there you were last night' ' sitting close to her by candle light' ' I couldn't' let you see my crying eyes' ' but I wanted so bad to run to you'  
  
'how could you find some one with so little time' 'I can't understand it happened so fast' 'six months have past' 'and suddenly your over me'  
  
'it hurts when , I thought I had gotten over you' 'cause it hurts to know you are'  
  
'I'm trying so hard not to care' 'but your happy now and its not fair' 'just when I thought I was getting strong' 'but when I saw you with her I was wrong'  
  
'now I can pretend losing you didn't mean nothing' 'and I can deny this whole thing is not happening' 'to hold it aside it's hurting me' 'it's killing me'  
  
'it hurts when, I thought I had gotten over you' 'so this is how it ends' 'cause it hurts to know you are in love again'  
  
'it hurts when I thought I had gotten over you 'together forever won't come true' 'one broken heart is how it ends' 'cause it hurts to know your in love again'  
  
Kagome's eyes were filled with tears as she played and sang her mother's song knowing soon this will be her memory too. She poured her heart into the song hopping by hearing her mother's song will give her strength to do what ever she needed to do to save the future of her kits and Sesshomaru. No matter what price she shall pay, she will make sure Sesshomaru will live. She sighed at the end of her song now knowing what she must do. But her heart cried out to her begging her not to do this. Her heart told her there was another way to save him. But Kagome just shook her head as tears streamed down her face glistening in the moonlight.  
  
A sudden sound in the trees startled her as she spun around to face a pair of ruby eyes. It was Suki. She wore a smirk of victory upon her face as she took in the broken image of the girl.  
  
"why did you resssurect me?" Suki questioned her eyes narrowed into dangerous slits as she surveyed the girl for any kind of deceit. Kagome sighed as she knew what she must do though it hurt her.  
  
"because..." her voice broke off as tears threaten to spill she gathered her courage and promise that she shall not hesitate to save Sesshomaru. " because Suki.... You are to be the Lady of the Western land.." Kagome whispered as her whole body went numb with emotional pain.  
  
"Of coursssse I alwayssss were." Suki gave a satisfied hiss. But she was curious at why the girl was willing to give up the title for she knew all demoness sought after the land and power. "why girl.. why do you give up such enormous power" she questioned not caring to disguise her curiousity.  
  
Kagome was shocked. She never thought Suki would ask because Suki only cared about getting what she want. "because ... I...I don't love him." She turned to stare at the moon afraid Suki will see through her lies.  
  
"You lie." Kagome sighed she might as well tell her there was no harm in telling her for Suki did not care for her anyways.  
  
"because...if I stay Sesshomaru shall die." She said so quietly that Suki could barely hear it with her superior Youkai hearing. She looked up at her and gave her a small sad smile and continued "if I do not do something Sesshomaru shall die. And no matter what I feel or not feel it is in me to save him." She started to walk slowly through the garden signaling Suki to walk while she tell her. Funny they were about to kill each other, but she knew Suki did not care if she died.  
  
"One month from now I must save him and change fate." She said as her bangs covered her eyes to hide her sorrow. Suki was impassive as ever but in her mind she was questioning why the girl would give up her title if all she had to do was save him.  
  
"I sssstill do not underssstand why you mussst abandon your title" Suki was almost smiling as she knew she would be the new Lady of the Western land and she could make it sooner if she killed this unexpecting pitiful Youkai. But she haven't satisfied her hunger for knowledge yet.  
  
Kagome stopped walking as she whispered into the wind "because I must sacrifice my self to save his life. It's the rightful balance of life" Sorrow radiated from her very being as Suki finally came to realize Kagome's plan to save Sesshomaru. It saved her a lot of trouble to send youkais after her. She'll die on her own and leave Sesshomaru all to me. Suki smiled with malice.  
  
"whatttt are you pppplanning to do aboutttt the pupsssss." Suki asked. She could see right though Kagome's illusion. It was her families gift to see though lies or illusions. Kagome's eyes widened as she desperately tried to mislead Suki.  
  
"Shippo and Manei will take care of Sora, they'll be fine it'll be better anyways" as she desperately hoped Suki bought it. But she was no fool.  
  
"Foolissssh womannn. I wasss ssspeakingg of the unboornnnn onessss." Suki laughed as Kagome paled. How could Suki have known. She put her hand protectively on her stomach. But she knew they were to parish with her.  
  
"They shall remain a secret... for they shall never take a breathe in this world." Kagome stated as guilt stabbed her heart at the thoughts of her pups. She could never forgive her self but she knew if she did not act on that day exactly one months from now Sesshomaru shall never find happiness. As much as it pained her to see him love another woman, her love for him ran deep into her very soul.  
  
"Sssssesshomaru doesssn't kknoww?" Suki was surprised to say atleast. This woman had kept it from him for months now. "no..."  
  
Suki smiled "good" She turned to leave but a small hand stopped her. She turned her crimsom gaze upon Kagome who was pleading with her eyes." When i...leave please take care of my children...and never tell Sesshomaru about anything I have told you."  
  
Suki smiled again one of pure joy and evil "I wouldn't dreammm of it." She then faded into the darkness once again. Kagome collapsed onto the ground holding herself and cried into the night for the loss of her love. Two small golden eyes had observed the whole thing. Tears streamed down the creatures face as it turned and fled towards the castle leaving the grieving Kagome under the moonlight trying to piece her heart together. 


	17. Moon that never Shines

Chapter 18  
  
Manei sped towards the castle as tears streamed down his face. He feared for his surrogated mother and his lil unborn brothers and sisters. He ran like he had never ran before hoping that his mother haven't noticed him. He ran into the castle ignoring any cries of surprise as he sped away from the servants he headed down the hall at top speed towards Sesshomaru's door he was only twenty meters away now.  
  
A sudden hand grasped his tail and pulled him against his captor. At first he struggled against the youkai but soon it's scent filled him nose.  
  
"Mother." He cried as he turned and hit her at full force sobbing into her kimono as he pounded his tiny little fist at her chest gently. "Why...why are you leaving me." He cried tears slid down his cheek as he clung onto her and wished for to stay with him and never leave. He couldn't bear to lose her.  
  
Kagome was trying to act natural. "what are you talking about Manei I'm right here I'm not going to leave you my pup." Her heart clenched in fear, hoping that Manei did not know about her conversation with Suki. But her conscience told her other wise.  
  
"Oh momma...I was there... when you spoke with Suki.." He cried as Kagome went stiff her heart had just hardened into a decision but now she wasn't sure anymore as she saw the reaction of her pup. A tear slipped down and landed on his fist. He tilted his head up and looked upon his mother's tear stained face.  
  
"I have no choice... my son." She said as she tried to remain calm for the sake of him. But she felt as if her heart was tearing into shreds. It hurt her to see her son, so young to have to go through the grief of losing his parents and now his surrogated mother. Sorrow should not grace of the face of such younglings. She tried to sound cheerful.  
  
"But you'll always have Sesshomaru....and Suki will soon be your new .....mother." she choked upon the last word as more tears spilled down her cheek. She glanced at Sesshomaru's door *Oh Sesshomaru....if only you knew.* she thought sadly.  
  
"But momma I want you....I just want you...." Manei never felt such intense pain. It wasn't physical, but he couldn't describe it. It was like his heart was going to rip out of his chest. He whimpered at the feeling once again pulling at Kagome's heart. Kagome slides against the wall onto the floor as he whispered over and over to him hoping to sooth his pain.  
  
"I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I will forever watch over you." She said the she heard a creak of a door. She quickly whipped away her tears and hid her scent of sorrow and strengthened her illusion and scent spell. Sesshomaru stood in his door way since Kagome was facing her side to him and he could only see the back of her head because she was whispering to the teary child.  
  
Manei raised eyes to see his father and once again tears sprinkled to the floor. He lowered his gaze and clenched his teeth. But before he could say anything Kagome quickly tried to cover her secret.  
  
"what is wrong?" Sesshomaru questioned as Manei refused to meet his gaze. He had never seen such a broken look upon the young child's face. Manei sobbed and his tears splattered down to the ground.  
  
"He...he's just upset about his parents that's all." Kagome gave him a fake wavering smile. As Manei ripped him self away from her and ran down the hall towards his room with such speed that Sesshomaru was shocked speechless. A door was heard slammed as a howl of a broken heart met their ears.  
  
"I'll....i'll go take a bath and give him some time to think." She said unsurely not looking into his eyes. She quickly departed and bolted for the hotsprings. Once in side the water hot waves of tears splattered into the water as she cried for the pain she had caused. She slashed at the water and she blamed herself over and over wishing that Manei had never met her.  
  
..................................Manei...............................  
  
He was on his bed sobbing into his pillows as he slashed at the bed out of anger, sorrow, fear and the feeling of loneliness.  
  
"Why mother why?" was the question he yelled out over an over again. He wanted to tell his father but every time he looked at him the picture of him and Suki popped up. The picture of him forgetting his mother and taking Suki as his mate right after his mother sacrificed her self. That was the future. And he could not change it.  
  
Waves of emotions made him breathless as he finally calmed down and just sat there staring out of the window. He wondered. His mother the most beautiful, powerful, kind, caring demoness was willing to let herself and her pups die. What he didn't understand was why mother would choose this. Why would she choose death over love. He didn't understand. If she loved Sesshomaru she would stay with him. Then it hit him. The part where Kagome had whispered to Suki that he could not hear.  
  
"Sesshomaru....die....way...life for life.....sacrifice...replace." It all made sense. Oh mother he cried for his mother... for all the pain she has to go through. To have to give up her love to someone in order for him to survive.  
  
"NO MOTHER!" He roared as he punched the wall with such force that it was destroyed.  
  
.................................Kagome...........................  
  
She sat in the hot springs crying for the pain she had burdened upon her son. Then she heard a loud sound. It was coming from Manei's room. She quickly got dressed and ran into this room. What she saw stabbed at his heart. His bed shredded Manei sat on the floor with bits and pieces of the floor around him. His fist bleeding but was not tended to. Kagome rushed up and him and embraced him into the heartbreaking hug.  
  
"oh Manei....my son." She cried as she cradled him against her as he let out his frustration in tears. Sesshomaru arrived on the scene to see both mother and son crying and the room destroyed. As soon Manei caught his eyes he forced his eyes down to the ground he couldn't bare to see his father. New tears formed and was absorbed into her kimono.  
  
Sesshomaru walked towards them and sat beside them wrapping a comfortable arm around his family. Hoping to take away the pain. But one thing he was sure of was that there was more to what they were willing to tell him.  
  
................Two weeks later.............  
  
Two weeks have passed as Kagome and Manei put on a cheery front. But Manei now every night stares at the moon and it's significance. For once he did not enjoy it's beauty but the pain that it could create.  
  
Sesshomaru could sense that something was wrong as he watched Manei from above. His young son wore an expression of pain and sorrow as he stared at the moon. It has been like this every night since the incident.  
  
Sesshomaru watched as Manei's gaze wandered to his mother's room. As soon as the room came to his view hot tears rolled down his face. Manei did not sense his father. Sesshomaru was now scared for Manei knew something he didn't. Something that had sadden him into the state of depression.  
  
*oh Kagome.... What are you keeping from me.* as he landed on her balcony to only see her staring at the moon with tears down her face the same as Manei. *The moon ....... What is the connection to the moon* he wondered as he too turned to watch it.  
  
"I shall have no regrets" Kagome turned and wiped her tears as she settle down on her futon. Not noticing the concerned amber eyes.  
  
Kagome's words played over and over in his head. *' I shall have no regrets'* Kagome what ever you are planning I hope you won't succeed for the sake of my heart* he thought as he took one last look and leaped into the sky howling at the moon in pain.  
  
He glared at the moon. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS" he roared into the fields to no one. 


	18. Going Home

Chapter 19  
  
Sesshomaru turned away from the moon, who remain unfazed and undisturbed. His breath was ragged from exerting his anger. His blood boils for an answer, for hope, for hope of discovering their secret before it was too late.  
  
He walked through the well kept ivory colored halls of his castle. But this time he did not take notice of the usual gloating he would feel of his home. He opened the door to his and Kagome's bedroom and silently made his way towards her. He sat on the edge of the silky bed as he took in the beauty that slept soundly beside him. He raised one clawed hand and tenderly stroked her cheek. His eyes was filled with love and curiosity.  
  
He took off his armor and changed into a sleeping garment. He slid into the bed beside her careful not to disturb the serene beauty beside him. Her sudden peace was disturbed as her lovely face twisted up in a painful look. She started muttering incoherent things. He leaned towards her and embraced her hoping to calm her from her nightmare.  
  
"Kikyo no...... you said that..... I restored the balance....no....Kikyo....stop!..... no don't do this...... you said that I could stop it....... No SESSHOMARU!...... take me instead..... Sesshomaru....."Kagome had a sheen layer of sweat upon her face as her face filled with sorrow and guilt. Sesshomaru was shocked at all she said as he tried to make sense of what she was saying.  
  
Kagome......what is happening" he whispered in her hair as he inhaled her scent wishing she would let him in, into her heart, to her mind so that he may solve whatever was plaguing her.  
  
...................................Next day....................................  
  
Kagome woke up feeling content despite the horrible nightmare she had conceived. She felt unusually warm, she snuggled up to her soft furry blanket. FURRY?? She cracked open her eyes only to see maroon stripes. There was Sesshomaru asleep like an angel. She raised a hand and traced his markings but soon her hand was caught as Sesshomaru brought it to his lips.  
  
"Morning koi." He whispered lovingly to her as he tightened his hold on her.  
  
"Morning" she said feeling happiness for the first time in months as her lips met his. All her troubles and sorrows went away as the moment went on to what seem like hours. To them they were in their own world away from the pain and suffering, away from those that wants to separate them. Then Kagome remembered. She had to go back to her house because her mother was back. Though she knew Yusuke might still be there, she had to take the chance.  
  
Breaking apart for air she snuggled up to him. "Sesshomaru we need to go to my house to see my mother." She knew his reaction will not be very agreeable. He felt his arms and body tense up.  
  
"No" he stated simply. He did not want to put her harms way ever again. Her cousin may be family but did not act like one. She would not allow her to be once again wounded emotionally. He vowed to protect her and he shall do it till the day he no longer took breath.  
  
"But Sesshomaru........" She whined but was once again shot down a strict no. She knew she had to go back and face her family. She needed to ask for her mother's guidance.  
  
"Fluffy..............." He cringed at the nickname that she used against him knowing that he absolutely detested the insulting nickname. She only used it to persuade him into doing something he absolutely went against usually he agreed against his better judgement.  
  
She stared deep into his eyes and gave him a very cute pout as he felt his will vanish right before his eyes. Knowing he had lost yet another battle he let out a frustrated sigh.  
  
Kagome squealed and hugged him as she got out of the bed and began to pack things. As she packed her mind went back to the matter at hand. She needed her mother's comfort and reassurance. Her wisdom and knowledge. Her mother also needed to know what her daughter was going to attempt. She knew it was going to be heartbreaking for her to say goodbye to her mother. She would keep the news of her pregnancy away from Aiko.  
  
She quickly packed everything and picked up the two phoenix tears off the chest and walked down the hall into the girls rooms. She laid the necklasses beside them kissing them both lightly on the cheek before going off in search of Sesshomaru.  
  
She found him out side waiting for her. They quickly departed sprinting for the well. Another thing was on her mind. Inuyasha. What if he was near the well. What would she say to him when he confronts her. She knew he had a lot of questions for her. But it was not time for her to answer them yet.  
  
They reached the well before noon. Kagome peered over the edge as she took a deep breath. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her and sqeazed his hand in reassuarance and promise of protection. Then he lept into the well with her in his arms.  
  
Blue magic surrounded them as Kagome was once again welcomed back into the future with the view of the well house. She hopped out of the well followed by Sesshomaru and walked out into the sun.  
  
Aiko quickly picked up the familiar scent of her daughter rushed out of the house and embraced her. She saw Sesshomaru and understood what had happened she sent a smirk at Kagome but was replied with a weak fake smile. She knew something was wrong. She did not continue.  
  
"It's good to have you back Sweetie. I've been so worried about you. Have you been eating right?" Aiko asked as she signaled them to follow her into her house. "I've just finish preparing lunch. Um......" she let her voice trace of as she looked questioningly at Sesshomaru.  
  
"Sesshomaru"  
  
"Sesshomaru why don't you go take a shower while I have a nice chat with my daughter." Aiko suggested trying to make up a good enough excuse to make him leave. Sesshomaru looked suspiciously at her but agreed thinking a private talk between her mother and her will be good for her. He quickly left for the shower leaving Kagome alone with her mother.  
  
They sat across each other silently neither speaking.  
  
"Kagome what's wrong?" She asked as her daughter raised her head , she was shocked to see such intense sorrow.  
  
"Oh mother....." She cried as Aiko opened her arms and embraced her daughter. Flashes of what had happened told Aiko of her daughters pain. A motherly pained tear slid down her face.  
  
"Kagome....is there no other way." She sobbed afraid...afraid for her only daughter. Kagome shook her head. "do you really love him so much." She nodded as she broke into tears.  
  
"please don't do this my daughter please do not do this." She begged as she held her daughters hand trying to pry her from death's grip. Her daughter loved this man so much as to die for him. To trade her life for his. 


	19. The day I die for you

Chapter 20  
  
Aiko sat out side under the Goshin.(Tree) trying to sort out her thoughts. She stared up into the starry skies as hot tears rolled down her cheek. It was unfair, unfair to her daughter that she too must face the same fate. But the consequences were much bigger. Kagome was not acting noble or heroic. She was choosing death, blinded by the pain that surrounds her soul. The doubts flashed in her eyes.  
  
Then there was Sesshomaru, the Demon Lord of the Western Land. She had heard of him only in legends. He was supposed the only other Lord powerful enough to take over the world. In many ways he was like her past mate. In appearance, cold, beautiful, deadly and powerful, but aside they were both caring and capable of love. But now she only hoped he was different, for she did not wish for her daughter's mate to be blinded by his honor.  
  
But there was nothing she could do to stop Kagome. She turned away from the trees and whipped her tears away, and dusted he pants. She headed into the house turning her back on the tree where Tenisho proposed two hundred years ago. Turning away from the memories.  
  
.............................................Next day..................................  
  
"Mother we must return to the Fuedal Japan era." Kagome said as she ate breakfast ignoring what had happened last night between her mother and herself.  
  
"I shall pack you some things then" Was all her mother said as she headed out of the room and did not glance back at her daughter for it would have broken her heart to admit to herself this was probably going to be the last time she'll see her daughter ever again.  
  
That after noon Kagome jumped out of the well with Sesshomaru behind her. Sesshomaru walked up to her and wrapped her in a heart warming embrace. He kissed his mark that he had placed upon her neck.  
  
Suddenly Kagome felt faint and toppled into Sesshomaru's arm who caught her before she hit the ground. She struggled franticly to stay awake but she could not soon her eyes were over come with darkness. The last thing she remember was smelling Suki near by.  
  
.....................................Sesshomaru............................  
  
Sesshomaru stiffened and growled warningly as he watched Kagome become unconscious and the scent of Suki growing stronger. Suki stepped into the light to reveal her ever limp red hair and scowling feature.  
  
"Hello Sssssessshomaru." She hissed seductively as she slithered towards him. He crouched low protecting the sleeping Kagome. She glanced over the girls presence and began to growl at an annoyed tone.  
  
"That girllll alwaysss in the wayyy." She said bitterly as she flexed her claws. Her snake like tail coiling and recoiling. Then she thought why not play around a little with Sesshomaru's feelings. "Ssssoon sshe sssshall be out of our wayyyy Sesssssshomaru my lovvve." She purred at her best but it came out a hoarse and scratchy sound.  
  
Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as he looked into her ruby eyes. "Do not threaten what is mine" He growled in warning. Amusement flickered across her eyes. She took a step closer and tilted her head to one side as if thinking.  
  
"Ohhh youuu did nottt knowww?" she said knowing perfectly well that Sesshomaru was unaware of the events happening. It was confirmed when a confused look flashed upon him face just for a second.  
  
"What ever you are speaking of Suki I'm sure it is filled with your twisting lies." He spat at her. But he truly wondered if Suki knew of something he did not.  
  
"Lettssss jussst sssaay .... "she left off a bit and looked up at the sky. * Yes tonight is the full moon, the day she dies* Suki thought as she smirked. *The sky again. She does know something* Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome who had her arms on her stomach. "Your loyalllll matte ssshall abanndonnn youuuu." She laughed as she knew her plan would go smoothly playing Sesshomaru right into her grasp.  
  
"You Lie!" Sesshomaru roared as he prepared to attack this lying and insolent creature. "And if she shall it is probably your doing" She laughed again as he was falling straight into her trap.  
  
"Oh nooo Sssesshomaruuu." She smiled "I had nottthinggg to dooo with thisssss. It isss yourrr matttte thattt hassss chossssssen to leave youuuuuu." Her plan was going perfectly now all she had to do was reel him in and break the girl. Meanwhile Sesshomaru was boiling in rage.  
  
"Youuuu ssssee weeee maddddde a ddeallll that iii gettt toooo keep youuuu asss long assss sssshe disssssapears"  
  
"Why would she strike up a deal with you wench" He bit back at her trying to convince him self that Kagome was true to him. But all those things, those tears, those words of the past months came flooding back to him.  
  
"Becccauussse I kneeww ssssomething sssshe did noot wantt youuu to knnnow." Sesshomaru bared his fangs. "Sssshe still feelssss for yourrr brother." In a matter of second Kagome was lying on the ground and Suki was pinned to the tree.  
  
"She doesn't love him! SHE LOVES ME!" His claws began to produce poison as the sun slowly set on him. His amber eyes flashed red from time to time. Suki just smirked as she observed the setting sun and the rising moon. * Yess jussst a little moorrreee.*  
  
Kagome groaned as she try to force her self awake hearing noises. Angry shouts can be heard.  
  
Suki saw Kagome waking up and immediately put the final faze of her plan in action. She brought her head up and planted a fiery kiss upon Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru growled but could not turn away.  
  
Kagome gasped at the site. Suki and Sesshomaru together. She lowered her eyes as she convinced herself it was all for the best as it was she who pushed them together. But now she had succeeded why does she not feel any of the content feelings. She got up off the ground and stood to walk away from the site.  
  
Sesshomaru broke the kiss and he slashed Suki, but sadly misses for she had laughed and lept back away from him. He turned to see Kagome her back facing to him silently walking away. * She's leaving me* was all he could think of, his mind to confused from the antics Suki used to think clear the fact that Kagome saw him and Suki did not pop up as a possible reason for her leaving. He growled as the thought of his brother came to mind.  
  
Kagome stopped and turned around seeing a slightly hurt and angry Sesshomaru though his emotionless mask was in place. *Now the final touch*  
  
A blade was hurled at Sesshomaru's heart as he was to caught up to react.  
  
'Thud' Sesshomaru blinked as Kagome vanished. Ragged breath was heard behind him as the scent of blood hit him. He whirled around to see Kagome with a blade inbedded into her chest. His eyes traveled to Suki who was smiling malicely. He did not go after her as she escaped. He only cradled Kagome who's life was dripping away. Only this time he could not save her for her will to live was shattered.  
  
"Kagome I'm sorry....." He said as he realize Kagome had sacrificed herself for him. Nothing made sense.  
  
"Life for Life, Blood for Blood,....Soul..for....Soul, T.tTime...for Timeee......Balance...is res..tored..." Kagome softly whispered. Sesshomaru's eyes widened she had known it was going to happen all along. He could still save her. * I'll try anything to get you back, hold on my love, hold on.* He thought as he lifted her and sped for the castle.  
  
He arrived shortly and was greeted by Manei who's smile faded at the site of his mother.  
  
"NO!! You promised me you would see me one last time!!! You Promised!" he cried as he tugged on her kimono. Sesshomaru stiffened at the words. His son knew too. What were they keeping away from him.  
  
He sped to their room and laid her down on the futon. He then turned questioningly at Manei.  
  
"Answer me now pup! What are you keeping from me." He growled demandingly as Manei's gaze hardened.  
  
"Mother knew all along , when she was in subconscious after the battle with Suki Kikyo warned her of your death two months from then, today. Kikyo told her that she must choose to sacrifice her self to save your life or let you die. A month ago Suki came and mother told her that she was to be the new Lady. Suki saw through her illusion and demanded an explanation or she shall spill the secret. Mother made her promise not to utter a word. " Manei said through his teeth. He moved over to his mother. Right now she was at the boarder of life or death.  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes softened and he sat beside her muttering over and over again that he should of known and saved her. Her illusion spell weakened and right before his eyes her stomach was swollen with pups and her scent hit him. A tear fell down his eyes. Not a tear of sadness. But a tear of regret, love, and despair.  
  
"come back to me love....come back...." A howl could be heard like the howl of an wolf mourning for it's mate to come back.  
  
*Kagome you will live, I love you* 


	20. Please Help me BEGGIN YOU AN

Author note,  
  
To all my supporters out there that have been behind me 100% I LOVE YOU!!! But right now I need your help. Its been taking longer to write chap. 21. I'm having a writers block. If you have any ideas please email it to me or send it through review. If you have just read my Fanfic please review and tell me what you think of it and what I can improve on.  
  
Thank you all,  
  
Sincerely Kamisfire. 


	21. Death is at my wake

Chapter 21  
  
Kagome's conditioned haven't changed at all since yesterday, she still lay pale and undisturbed. An occational tear would spill down her cheek leaving trickles of water at their wake. Sesshomaru haven't left her side since then holding his mate's hand as if it was his life line more than hers. He sat their thinking as he tried to piece the puzzle Kagome left for him. All the things that had happened throughout the past months came flooding back to him. Kagome wanting to leave, him........ Suki's deal with Kikyo............ Kagome's warning about his death....... Manei crying for his mother........ Her words while staring at the moon 'I shall never regret' ....... Suki's confrontation with him..... Kagome walking away...... Kagome saving him...... Kagome's uttered words before unconsciousness "Life for Life, Blood for Blood,....Soul..for....Soul, T.tTime...for Timeee......Balance...is res..tored..." All these images and memories did not make sense to him. There was still something he did not know of. His eyes suddenly softened. And his children. His pups that she was carrying. He turned his gaze to her, her stomach was flat again. No doubt Kagome unconsciously raised an illusion spell. But why would she want to keep that away from him. If all that Suki said was true then why would Kagome want to keep his pups away from him. Unless they were not his. A growl escaped his lips. * how could I doubt her again? After all that I have put her through.* he thought sadly. But his demon side would not be calmed. It screamed for the death of his brother, it screamed for him to punish his mate for her disloyalty. But the side of Sesshomaru pleaded that Kagome would never betray him. But why would she disguise her scent of her child, why would she leave him to believe that he did not carry his heir. He was so confused and frustrated. He stood up to leave for the first time in the last day or two. He needed to find answers and to find out if Kagome was loyal to him. He did not listen to the side of him that argued to him about his trust in her. He did not listen for jealousy may blind you like love can not.  
  
...................................Sora.......................................  
  
Sora heard her mothers door open then close as her father walked out of the room his face contorted into the emotions that she could only identify as confusion, anger, betrayal, jealousy, sadness, and love. She saw him disappear at the end of the hall. As soon as her two fuzzy cat ears told her that it was ok to go see her mother she sped towards Kagome's door and closed it softly behind her. She walked deeper into the calmly lit room as the candles casted a warmth look upon Kagome.  
  
Sora's tears splattered to the ground. She cried for her mother, for she never wanted to see her this way. She looked helpless and unloved. Her mother laid in a white Kimono that was the same shade as her white silvery hair. Her mother's tails laid unruffled by her side. Sora sobbed as she climbed on to her mother's bed with great strength and sat beside her face. She stroked her mother's cheek with her tiny clawed hands, feeling only little warmth coming from her mother. Sora pulled her mother's tail around her as she snuggled into the fur trying to get comfort from it.  
  
"Momma...." She said softly as she hiccupped. "Momma I don't know if you can hear me Momma... but I want to tell you that we all love you very much and we all want you back Momma." She said softly whispering into Kagome's ears trying to get an reaction. But when Kagome did not move Sora bursted into more tears.  
  
"We were all without parents until you took us in. You protected us, loved us and shown us the brighter side of the world. We love you and we want our mother back please don't leave us alone Okaa-San. It wouldn't be the same without you. Manei and Shippo have both refused to eat and they refuse to do anything. Rin had been crying over the necklace you gave her ever since. And Sora have been waiting for a chance to talk to you momma. Sora wanted to see mother. Sora knows that you love Sesshomaru-Otousan very very much. But Sesshomaru-papa doesn't seem to know so you have to wake up kaa-san. We need you Okaa-san." Sora sobbed into her mother's neck. Then she felt something wet and cold fall on the little hand that had been on her mother's cheek. A single tear that was shed by Kagome.  
  
"I'll always come back always............." Was what Sora thought she heard in the wind that swept through the room. Sora swerved her ears and listened then she looked towards the mother's tear. She knew, she knew that her mother would find a way back to them no matter what the hardship.  
  
"I'll wait for you Okaa-san.... We all will" Sora said as she gave her mother a teary smile and hopped the ground and ran out on all fours feeling a little bit better knowing her mother will be back.  
  
Amber eyes flickered as the little Neko scurried out of the room. The amber eyes softened when they reached Kagome. Yes. Sesshomaru had heard the whole thing. It was what he needed to hear to settle his fears. What Sora said was true she would never leave them, she would never betray them. He laid by her side and waited, waited for a sign that he would give him that she would survive. But he knew he needed none for she would survive. Survive for love.  
  
............................Kagome's mind............................  
  
She was sitting on a hill looking over a small pond. She had ran and try to find Sesshomaru but could not. It's been hours since she realize she had been trapped inside a memory or an illusion. A sudden noise made her turn in the direction of the pond. There was a woman carrying a bundle. The woman had silvery blue hair and a tear marking upon her forehead.  
  
"Mother..." kagome gasped. She quickly hid in the trees as she observed the woman walking towards an castle. She crept slowly keeping her eye on the woman but kept her space for she did not want her mother to see her. The woman kept on walking until she reached the pond beside the castle. There was two figures sitting there. One was her father and another a bear youkai who was very well built. The woman had brown hair and hazel eyes. Her eyes had an evil glare in them making Kagome shiver. Her mother watched with teary eyes as her father kissed the other woman. And whispered words of love to her and promises. She watched as suddenly her father clasped his neck in pain. He ripped open his clothe to only to see a fang mark burn in red then brown and soon it disappeared leaving only a red tear mark. Her father swirved his head towards Aiko. Looking into her teary eyes his eyes filled with shame and regrets. But before he could go to her she sped away.  
  
Kagome turned her back to the scene and sat down as tears made their way down her cheek. It was almost as if the memories was hers of Sesshomaru with Suki. She could still see them kissing while she was on the ground. Unbelievable pain raked her body. Suddenly a gentle hand came down upon her shoulder. She raised her eyes surprised to see her mother standing there.  
  
"Kagome... I see you have discovered my memories." She whispered calmly as she sat down beside her daughter.  
  
"Mother... did I do the right thing." She asked not daring to raise her eyes to her mother for she was filled with sorrow. She knew she had done the right thing but Suki was still alive and the war could still happen.  
  
"It depends my daughter.... By saving your mate ..perhaps... but by ignoring your own heart and sacrifice your love for him.....maybe not." Aiko said wisely as she looked to the sky. "You did what I could never do............ you were able to put aside your happiness for his."  
  
"I saw them together him and Suki right before I took the blow. It hurt me more than the weapon. I knew that I should not be surprised or sad for I knew that it would happen. I was the one pushing them together sooner or later it would of happened." Kagome whispered as her shoulder slumped and rocked with each shaking sob. "It hurt me to see him with another woman. Though I know he doesn't love me.... He never will."  
  
Aiko tilted Kagome's head towards her and looked into her daughter's eyes. "you are wrong. He loves you very much. You are too blinded in the beliefs of the dead corpse's and the snake's words to see the truth that I can see." She said with sadness for her daughters pain as the moonlight washed over her.  
  
"even if it is true I must die.... Right now I'm in the between line.. between life.. and death..........i must choose.... If I perish he shall thrive... if I'm selfish he shall die..." Kagome lowered her gaze to the ground.  
  
"You must live my daughter there are other ways.... There will be hardships and decisions...their will be pain.... But it's a test of how deep your love goes....till the day the sun shall never rise shall you stop loving him and him you.  
  
The darkness over came her as her mother faded away. ..................................Sesshomaru............. He had heard the words Kagome muttered. ""even if it is true I must die.... Right now I'm in the between line.. between life.. and death..........i must choose.... If I perish he shall thrive... if I'm selfish he shall die..."  
  
He heard Kagome whisper her love for him, then her face turned sorrowful and whispered to someone that he would never love her. He let a tear fall down his face this time he did not whipe it away for this time his emotions will be shown.  
  
"I will always love you Kagome."  
  
Two ruby eyes narrowed in anger as evil hung in the very spot where she stood.  
  
"enjoy your happinessssss for noowwww" she hissed as she slithered away into the darkness plotting her revenge. 


	22. The Numbness of Life's Blood

Chapter 22  
  
Numb....she felt numbness as she struggled with conciousness trying to regain hersight. Her eyelids would flutter ever so slightly and then close again, such little movement had tired her out. All she could do now was ever so slightly whimper for she felt so useless like she had always felt. The way she felt when Inuyasha first betrayed her, the way she felt when Sesshomaru thought she had betrayed him, and the same way she felt when she saw Suki and her mate kissing. Correction. He was never her mate.  
  
Kagome clenched her clawed hands so tight that if ripped her skin sending blood red droplets onto the creamy silk colored bed spread. She leaned her head back and rolled her eyes down to watch the droplets of blood splatter in glorious patterns upon the bed making the bed seem to glisten in the night ray.  
  
*Blood....is my blood really that important.* She thought for a moment and stared at the scarlet liquid that had burned trails down her hand. *So many sought after my blood....Suki....Kikyo.....Naraku......Inuyasha* she choked on a sob at her past loves name. No she would not shed any more tears for him, he had left her, she had done everything she could and she will not live in the past. But now ..... she was crying over Sesshomaru............ She let out a sigh.  
  
*Sesshomaru..... I'm sorry for keeping things from you.* She thought as her eyes reflected deep sorrow. Suddenly the cool air breezed through the curtains and a second later three very ugly toad like things were standing beside her bed in each of their hand was a pot. She slowly attempted to move away from the creature with all her might she clenched her teeth in frustration.  
  
"what...do you want" She whispered but just barely.  
  
The youkais looked at each other and sighed at the demonmiko's misfortune for they felt sorry for all the hardship she had to encounter and will. But it was their job they had no choice.  
  
"Lady Kagome....are you not? She simply bit her tongue and quietly nodded suspiciously.  
  
"Good.... We are the soul collectors... we are here.." but before they could finish horror filled Kagome's eyes. SHE WAS SUPPOSE TO DIE IN SESSHOMARU"S PLACE! Her eyes were brimmed with tears she had failed him yet again. She lowered her eyes and silently asked for his forgiveness. "You're here for his soul aren't you?" she whispered softly confusing the demons.  
  
"no my lady." The middle toad spoke up causing Kagome to raise her head and cast them a curious gaze.  
  
"you see.... You must know when you changed the fate of your mate... you had to restore the balance of life and death, ne?" The toad nearest to her spoke. She nodded her head in understanding but as her heart started to pick up it's pace the toad continued.  
  
"You did not die as you can see." The toad stated.  
  
"Please....spare the life of my mate and take mine.........." She whispered as best as she could for she had not energy left. She wanted to embrace the darkness of death and leave this world that brings her pain in every way.  
  
"I'm sorry milady....'sigh' but it's not that easy." Said the toad. "but I'm not here to collect his soul nor yours." Now Kagome was confused. But something told her that this was not simply a gift from the Kami they had came here for a reason.  
  
"You see we are here to collect your Life Blood. Every night we shall come and collect blood from you as in payment for his soul." She knew what she must do. She looked out of the door that opened to the balcony and slumped with such sadness that the toads fidgeted in guilt.  
  
"....Take my blood." The toads were shocked. Perhaps the miko demon did not understand but by giving up her blood each night would mean a life time of torturous routine.  
  
"But milady the process is very painful." She shook her head and refuse to be broken by fear.  
  
"Take what you need.........."She whispered as she lied back down on her bed and close her eyes in anticipation.  
  
The toad sighed and started chanting. "Ske nodeshko natashi mofoey mexaney vanikoshi........."  
  
Tears formed on the corner of her eyes as her pores started to bleed it felt like millions of needles stabbing into her. Little by little her blood came out in tiny droplets floating in the air towards the pot. Kagome grounded her teeth drawing blood from her lips as she trashed around. The pot slowly filled up. After a while the pain became so bad it was numbing. She felt dead.  
  
Suddenly cuts appeared all over her body and the blood seeped out and went into the pots. Once they were filled to the top. A burning sensation covered her body painful and prickly she realized she was healed but she remembered that she had to face this every night for the rest of her life.  
  
Her whole body ached and she fainted from the loss of blood. She let out a breathe and watched as the soul collectors left in a silent breeze. Just the Sesshomaru bursted into her room. He quickly moved over to her and embraced her in a bone crushing hug. Kagome winced silently in pain as every contact nailed her in the core.  
  
Sesshomaru was overjoyed but noticed her pained expression and her pale lips looked as if loss of blood had occurred.  
  
"Dajabou?*SPELLING* Kagome whispered trying to block away the pain she was experiencing physically and emotionally. She tried to focus on Sesshomaru who had let a tear slip down his cheek in front of her. Him the lord of the Western land had let him self show weakness.  
  
As much as that warmed her heart the picture of Suki and Sesshomaru flooded back into her mind and she felt a painful tug at her heart. Tears slipped down the cheek. Sesshomaru as if reading her mind whispered to her.  
  
"I love you... I always will... .and no matter what you have this Sesshomaru's heart." He said quietly.  
  
She sobbed in happiness and nodded but she knew this happiness would be short lived. He laid her back on the futon and spooned her body to his enjoying her closeness and scent. He missed her even though she was here, he had missed her lively movements. He was glad she had came back for him. For he wouldn't know what would happen if he lost her forever. But what now Suki is still out there was all he thought as he drifted happily into the oblivion of sleep with his mate safely in his arms.  
  
Kagome's eyes watered as she whispered quietly to him "as long as your happy....but even I must sacrifice my love for you to stop the inevitable. It's only just begun  
  
'I'm tired of being what you want me to be'  
  
'Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface'  
  
'I don't know what you're expecting of me'  
  
'Put under the pressure, of walking in your shoes'  
  
''Every step that I take is another mistake to you'  
  
'I've become so numb'  
  
'I can't feel you there'  
  
'Become so tired, so much more aware'  
  
'I'm becoming this, all I want to do'  
  
'Is be more like me and be less like you '  
  
'Can't you see that you're smothering me?'  
  
'Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control'  
  
'Cause everything that you thought I would be'  
  
'Has fallen apart, right in front of you'  
  
'Every step that I take is another mistake to you'  
  
'An' every second I waste is more than I can take'  
  
'And I know'  
  
'I may end up failing too'  
  
'But I know'  
  
'I've Become so numb'  
  
'I can't feel you there'  
  
'I'm tired of being what you want me to be' Kagome sang quietly as she fell into the teary sleep not knowing that the silver beside her had heard her. 


	23. Poison filled letter

Chapter 23  
  
It has been nearly a week now since the beginning of the giving of blood started. Each night she would watch the toads appear with three pots and she closed her eyes as they started chanting. Though she should be use to it, each time brought new pain into her heart.  
  
The pain was searing, she felt as if anything that touched her would hurt her most painfully during the ritual. She walked aimlessly throughout the lush garden. The moonless night made the air seem calmer and somewhat peaceful. She sat down on the grass making the tiniest dent as she removed her hand from the grass into her lap. She stared at her reflection in the water, she stared at her self hard. Her image was ruined as a single rose pedal landed gently on the water making gentle ripples upon the water.  
  
She raised her head and calm breeze tousled her white hair making it look like a wave of snow. The stars blinked in her presence and the flowers bloomed more fiercely under her gaze. She was the goddess of light, of life, of joy, of sorrow, a forbidden child that shall carry the burden of loneliness, betrayal and doubt throughout her life. Her beauty was false in her own eyes. In her own eyes she sees herself as an unwanted demoness who could not be unselfish enough to save her own mate.  
  
A silver colored breeze surrounded her form like a tornado and made gentle waves in the water. As the wind settle Kagome no longer stood there. But instead a beautiful and exotic white bird was looking into the pond in her place. The bird was a phoenix. None existed they were believe to be the most powerful bird to have lived throughout the ages but now they were myths. Her beautiful white feathers cascaded from the top of her head down past her shoulders. Her white wings were as twice as big as her body. Her feather and fur tails lay on the ground like a cape. She stared into the water as her white/blue eyes showed little happiness or awe.  
  
She just laid on the ground like a broken bird, she did not stir as the night's air started to cool down sinaling a new day was soon about to dawn. She just stared intently at her image, the image that her mother stared at so many years ago. Suddenly she noticed a presence. It was the toads again. She turned into the inu/wolf/fox form as she buried her head in her paws in anticipation.  
  
The toads choked on their breath as they stared at this astounding and mythical creature. When they had arrived they saw the most beautiful and mythical bird fire within it's eyes as it eyed it's surrounding. But the minute her eyes rested on the soul collectors she turned into a inu/wolf/fox form her eyes were now a dull blue. As if she's trying to shut out her soul in order to numb the pain.  
  
They chanted the spell and watched once again in shame as the wolfish dog ground its fang in pain and tears swelled up her eyes as the blood dripped from the pore. When it was finally finished she collapsed on the ground gasping for breath as her whole body screamed at the contact of the earth. She fainted and laid still on the ground with a smudge of blood upon her cheek. Two eerie violet eyes glowed in the darkness of the forest and came towards the young demoness's body. The servant slowly picked up it's mistress and walked towards the castle with concern and sadness in her eyes.  
  
Kagome slowly opened her eyes to only see two violet eyes staring back at her. She sat back and observed the neko youkai who had two black ears upon her head and a plain green kimono on.  
  
"who are you....?" She narrowed her eyes suspiciously as she awaited for the answer.  
  
"Milady I am Yusha your servant." Said the Neko as she bowed low. Then she lifted her head back up and looked upon her mistress with pity.  
  
"Did you bring me back here."all she got was a nod for an answer. Kagome sighed and moved to stand up. But was quickly stopped by a clawed hand.  
  
"no Milady you must not move.....not after all that you've gone through" Yusha whispered quietly as she winced and prepared herself for punishment for spying upon her mistress. But none came as she looked up with scared eyes to see Kagome shocked.  
  
"you....know about the ...Life's blood offerings?" Kagome whispered softly as she fidgeted with the ties of her obi. The neko nodded. "Mistress you must tell my lord."  
  
Kagome held up her hand and Yusha shrank immediately as she feared the wrath of many of her past lords and ladies. "call me kagome....."  
  
Yusha blinked a couple of time and gaped in awe because never before had a lady been so nice to her and allow her to call them in such a familiar term. "hai....La-Kagome...."  
  
Kagome moved off the bed and towards Yusha who was still tense and scared of her new mistress. Kagome gaze into Yusha's eyes and all Yusha could see was endless sorrow and many many hardships that her mistress must have over come. "I want you to promise me.... Promise me you will not tell a single soul of what you saw tonight."  
  
"But Milad-....."  
  
"no. No one at all." Kagome said as she turned to go back to the futon but didn't make it for she crumbled to the floor. Pain over took her.  
  
"Lady Kagome.........Lady Kagome.................." Yusha started to panic when she caught her Lady. What was she going to do. Without thinking she laid her lady on the bed and sped out the door but a hand stopped her.  
  
"No...I'm alright.."She managed weakly. Yusha just looked at her with torn eyes. She lowered her eyes and said "no your not my lady now rest I shall get help." "No......" kagome was slowly eveloped into darkness as she watched Yusha rush out the room and caused commotions in the castle. Yusha immediately rushed to her lord's study room and briskly knocked on his door.  
  
"Enter" barked a cold voice.  
  
Yusha hesitated and then went through the door facing a cold faced Sesshomaru she shuddered at her lord's gaze. "My lord, Milady has lost consciousness." All of the sudden Sesshomaru's ice mask vanished and he was but a silver blur to Yusha as he ran past her.  
  
He bursted into Kagome's room and sat down gingerly by her. He shook her a little bit. Kagome lazily opened her eyes. "Ohayo Sesshomaru." She whispered without energy. "Sesshomaru.....do you think...I could go outside"She then put her finger to his lips to prevent him from interrupting before she could finish.  
  
"because I do not think I can hold this form any longer." She finished as Sesshomaru thought the fact over and nodded understanding what she meant. He picked her up bridal style and lept off the balcony landing beside a willow tree and blosoms.  
  
Kagome glowed white then blue as a inu/wolf/fox demon with beautiful Phoenix wings and tails appeared. She sank into the ground quickly falling asleept. Seshomaru soon joined her and transformed. He laid beside her his muzzle in the crook of her neck and that was how they fell asleep.  
  
The morning sun shone through the leaves, making gentle lights dance upon their fur. Sesshomaru woke up only feeling something very soft and warm snuggling underneath his chest. He cocked his ears listening for any sign of danger then opening his eyes to stare down at his mate who was laying beneath him who had her paw across her nose.  
  
"Morning Koi" he said softly licking her fur covered cheek.  
  
"Go away Buyo you lazy cat." She growled in Youkai language as she batted Sesshomaru's furry chest.  
  
"This Sesshomaru is no lazy cat." He hissed playfully as he nipped at her neck.  
  
She opened one eye and growled playfully then flipped him over so she was standing over him her tails wagging playfully. "Surpised?"  
  
He was just about to reply when Jaken came running. "MASTER SESSHOMARU MASTER SESSHOMARU." He was just about to kick him when Jaken presented him an envelope.  
  
"Master Sesshomaru forgive this lowly servant to interrupting but a urgent mail has arrived..... from Lady Nakama." He said the last part in fear. Sesshomaru flashed his fangs and growled. He then changed back into his humanoid form and snatched the letter and opened the envelope. As he glanced over the letter Kagome's tail twitched in annoyance as she waited for his reply.  
  
Sesshomaru's expression turned sour as he let poison fill his claws and destroy the parchment. He growled in frustration and anger. *DAMN IT ALL! After all these years of shunning me they have decided to visit* He then looked back at kagome with eyes of worry. *She still doesn't know I know about the pups.* Sesshomaru looked at the ski and then begged every kami he knew of for once to give him peace. 


	24. Visit from the Devil

Chapter 24  
  
Sesshomaru walked through the halls of his grand castle as he slammed his study doors shut he faced towards his desks and the endless book case full of books of magic, spells, answers, questions, stories, history and fairytales. He lowered him self down on to the chair and thought back angrily at the letter his Grandmother on his mother's side wrote to him.  
  
Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Land,  
Son of Inutaisho and Musuki  
  
I have heard of you taking a mate. Quite opposite of what I expected you did not mate with Suki of the Southern land did you. For this I shall pay a visit to you as your family to inspect your new mate, for we wish to see what you have turned down for power and alliance with the Southern. We cannot allow you to bring more shame to our family. An annual ball shall be hosted by the noble family of Musuki. I expect an explanation when I arrive.  
  
Lady Nakama  
  
He clenched his clawed hands so tight that his knuckles turned white and the ruby droplets of blood contrasted against it. He opened his hand to reveal five small crescent moon like shapes in his palm made by his claws.  
  
He pushed back the chair and strode over to the big bay window to look down at his pups playing with Kagome. Cherry blossoms blew around her, her white fur ruffled and her feathers sang. She was an exotic creature one that he thought he would never find.  
  
*it's been over 68 years since my father had mated with that disgusting human and betrayed my mother. Over 68 years since my mother died with a broken heart and her family had blamed me for the cause of her death. They had casted me out to rule alone without a family or anyone.* He's eyes showed great sadness as he watched Kagome pulled all the pups in towards the warm fur of her stomach. Before Kagome nobody cared for him. And if they did it was because of his power, looks or lands, the minute he trusted someone they would back stab him. Though they never did live to brag about the betrayal.  
  
Kagome had made him trust and love again. She gave him the strength to love, to care, to show emotions, to laugh and most of all to want to live. She had proven her love for him on servral occastions and he wasn't about to let his family who had abandoned him to tear them apart. No matter what he shall always love her.  
  
He walked down the winding stairs of his castle and headed for the peaceful garden that was in full bloom. The scent of flowers and water filled his nose but it was Kagome's scent which calmed him the scent of Lavender and Melon. He feasted his eyes on the Mother who cuddled her cubs close to her with her tail and stomach. He watched as Manei sniffed his father's scent and immediately relaxed. Sesshomaru found that he had this warm feeling when Manei had immediately put off his guard when he had smelt him. Manei rushed out from his mother's soothing embrace and hopped on all fours towards his father with a determination unknown to him. Sesshomaru had let a rare smile escape his lips as he watched the eager young pup run to him.  
  
"Otou-san!" He squealed in happiness. All was right again his mother was saved and they were a family. He lept off the ground as he neared Sesshomaru and jumped into his father's waiting arms. He snuggled into his father's tail the fur bent against his weight creating a comfortable cocoon. He sniffed at his father's scent the scent of pine forest and purely masculine smell.  
  
Sesshomaru walked over towards the other pups who were desperately trying to pry away from their mother's grasp and run over to their powerful father. Kagome opened one ocean depth and a smirk appeared upon her face as she continued to pretend to be sleeping.  
  
Sora was getting annoyed. She tried to pry her mother's furry appendage away from her and escape to her father. Another of her mother's tail flopped and rested on her head and twitched with amusement. She growled and swiped at the tail but it just flopped back down on her head once again. She was red in the face as she continued to swipe at the offending fur. Soft chuckles reached her small swirving cat ears. She look behind her to see her mother laughing quietly at her kit's antics.  
  
Sora crossed her arms to her chest and humphed pouting to make this whole ordeal even more silly. Out loud laughter increased as a tick mark appeared on Sora's blonde head. 'CHOMP' 'yiping' ' whining of a dog' now Kagome was nuzzling her Sora bitten tail as her daughter haughtily bounded towards her father.  
  
Kagome now sat untransformed and pouting as she gently stroked the live fur. The tail looked like it had a mind of it's own as it raise to fold at the tip like a seven and looked at Kagome. It nuzzled Kagome's neck and puffed in content as like a cat with it's master. The tail shivered as Kagome gently smoothed it's ruffled fur. It inched towards Sesshomaru like a sneaky snake who was standing a meter away. He raised on elegant eyebrow at the tail which was trying to fool him. It inched closer and closer until it ran into something soft. Another tail. They looked like two bulls ready to head on each other as they both puffed up to show superiority. When the eyeless staring contest was won by a silver tail it winded around the white tail. By now Kagome was getting annoyed as she felt a furry creature rap it's self around her waist and tugged her beside something big and warm. She petted the fur until the thing behind her started to rumble deep in the chest. She looked up to see two amused amber colored eyes. Sesshomaru grinned as best as he could in his dog form which was pretty scary.  
  
She nuzzled deeper into his mane as the children snuggled up to her. For once there was peace after these months of betrayal, death, blood-shed, fear, depression, despair and love. Kagome sighed in content as she put a hand to her stomach. There was still five months to go and she still haven't told Sesshomaru. She was confused at what was holding her back, but her heart told her this wasn't the time yet.  
  
"Kagome....."said a voice demanding her attention. She looked up. "My mother's side family is coming for a visit to see my new mate and possibly to find a flaw so she could strip away my hold of Western Land. A formal ball shall be held where all the nobles and residence will be able to meet the new lady of Western Land." He gently licked her neck with his big doggy tongue.  
  
Kagome, all she could do was nod as she got nervous. * what if she doesn't approve of me....will Sesshomaru be punished for that.....* She shook her head as she try to think of a lighter prospect.  
  
"Sesshomaru can I please decorate the castle." His answer would have been no because he didn't want to injure the pups but she didn't know he knew so he had to give into those big blue puppy eyes. He sighed in defeat.  
  
"THANK YOU THANK YOU." She squealed as she hugged his big muzzle. Then she turned to the children and led them away while whispering fiercely about something that they kept on looking back at Sesshomaru.  
  
Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at them. They were obviously plotting something and he intended to find out for nothing could get past the Great Lord of The Western Land.  
  
................................Day before Decoration and Party/ball......................  
  
Kagome self-conciously tugged at her obi. She was dressed in a beautifully layered alternate white and blue forgetmenot petal kimonos. The top layer was a sheer light blue with a phoenix on the back, she had to model for the dress maker for the back design. She could still remember the awe in the man's eyes. She had light silver and blue scales on her eye lid and her white hair was piled up on her head so alternate strands cascated down her shoulders and back.  
  
She looked at her self in the mirror and smiled confidently. She had planned this. She now had two horns of ice inside were blue fire. On her back were her white and blue wings. Her feathered fur tails lay on the floor in winter beauty. Her claws were the color of fresh snow. On her arms was the tattoo of phoenix, dragon, fox, wolf, inu, ice fionna, nymph and the symbol of god which her father was. She allowed her self to show her family symbol, for all three under kimono's sleeves were see through.  
  
The children rushed into the room as they stopped and gasped at their mother. "you four better close your mouth before you catch enough flies to lure Jaken." She giggled. Manei and Shippo walked towards Kagome looking at her like she was the most beautiful creature.  
  
"Momma.... You are very very beautiful." Said Sora who was wearing a light yellow kimono. Rin just squealed in happiness and she couldn't wait to see papa's face. Manei and Shippo were wearing their armor.(KOUGA OUTFIT BUT WITH PANTS AND SHIPPO'S IS WHITE WHILE MANEI"S IS BLACK)  
  
"Well lets go into the front to meet up with your Otou-san and greet your grandmother." Kagome said pleasantly as she walked with them out of her room and walked down the endless winding stairs.  
  
Sesshomaru's jaw dropped as he caught the site of his mate. All her crossbreed's attributes showed up and the symbol of goddess and power was upon her right arm as the symbols of her breeds were on her left. Her beautiful wings ruffled at the slight wind as she moved.  
  
She couldn't take her eyes away from Sesshomaru. He was in a Black and blue Yaori. His armor was bigger now and the chest plate had shown his muscles. He was the perfect picture of masculine beauty.  
  
"Hello koi." She greeted him as a smile graced her face at his reactions. His tail immediately went around one of hers as they...ahem...remembered each other well. Shippo sat on his left shoulder as Manei his right. Rin and Sora were in their mother's arms. They watched as a carriage appeared on the horizon. It stopped infront of the door to the castle where they stood. A hawk youkai slowly opened the door to reveal a woman of her fifties. She had silvery black hair with a green sakura blossom upon her forehead. She was dressed richly in silver and gold. She raised one eyebrow snobbishly towards the family and her eyes traveled to Kagome.  
  
Kagome met her maroon gaze and set her eyes to be bold and unafraid for it was a sign of weakness to lower your eyes. The maroon eyes took in the wings, the symbols, the horns, and the beautiful and legendary creature with a slight fear. But inside she was trembling in awe at the power rolling off the disgrace's mate.  
  
"It is good to see you alive....Sesshomaru.... who would of thought you would live to see the day you would have a mate........ one would think you would of scared the poor demoness away." She said smirking as anger lit in his mate's eyes.  
  
"I am Lady Narama Mother to the late Lady of the Western Lands." She stated as her eyes filled with secrets of plots and malice as she glanced at the new Lady. She will find a way to get rid of her and replace it with a mindless bitch who would hang onto her every word and one that is of...........noble blood.  
  
WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT???? I'll leave it to your imagination;) 


	25. Ice does have it's many uses

Chapter 25  
  
Kagome felt like ripping up the woman right where she stood, but her conscience told her not to. She kept up a polite mask to hide the boiling anger that was brewing in her. The woman was an inuyoukai just like Sesshomaru. All the lavishing clothing and jewlary she wore showed that she was quite self-obsessed.  
  
"It's always a pleasure to have you vistit...Lady Narama." Sesshomaru forced those words through his canine teeth. He's eyes were two cold pieces of amber as they bore into the smirking woman's eyes.  
  
"I am sure it is......." She paused as she looked at the children with a disapproval stare. "care to introduce me?" Ofcourse only a disgrace would adopt a ningen child and other dirty little brats.  
  
Manei squirmed into his father's fur as the mean Lady's eyes moved to him. Truly Manei resembled him. "This is Manei, Shippo, Sora and Rin." He said coldly not displaying any of the emotions which he wants to let loose.  
  
"And your mate....?" She stated as she looked over Kagome once again. She was foolish enough to think Kagome was a regular youkai. Though she took in the fact that she was a crossbreed. She did not let her curiosity show as she blankly stared at her.  
  
"This is my MATE Kagome." He emphasized the word Mate for he wanted to hint that he did not wish to mate any other that she may want him to mate with. Kagome felt her anger rise once again like boiling lava as the woman walked passed them and into the castle like she owned it. She growled as Lady Narama was out of ear shot.  
  
Sesshomaru put a comforting arm around his mate as his eyes were blood shot. *The nerve of that insolent wench.......she's plotting something... I can almost SMELL it.* He nuzzled his mate's hair to get her to calm down and him too as he breathed in her scent that soothed his blood lusting demon.  
  
........................... Later that Night ...........................................  
  
Kagome huffed as she stomped into the library her favorite room in the whole castle. It had endless book shelves like a labyrinth. If the arrival of that old spider wasn't enough, during dinner she had deliberately tried Kagome's patience. She hinted right in front of Sesshomaru that perhaps he should marry Suki the Princess of the Southern lands.  
  
Kagome plopped down on a cushion as she grabbed a book to read. Over the many months she had devoured book after book of magic, spells, defense, creatures and many other useful weapons in battle. She had mastered all of her skills now. Tomorrow would be the ball which she is to be introduced to the society but to many others it was a mating ball. A ball where single demons and demoness could go to find a mate.  
  
She had already put the children to bed as today's activities were....most tiring. Sora had whined about want an old bat to leave her Okaa and Otou's house. She quietly giggled to her self as she remembered the children's well planned joke as they spilled a great deal of juice upon Lady Narama's kimono on purpose making her makeup run like the black river.  
  
A sudden sound came from the door, Kagome didn't have to raise her angry eyes towards the woman to know who it was. She held her tongue as she kept on reading the book of the Gods. She flipped through the many pages of the gods until finally as if by accident she stopped at the god of power and war. She fingered the picture of the mighty god. There stood her father with wings just like hers except redish, with the might horns of fire and those remarkable silver eyes. Their resemblance was pretty clear.  
  
"Stop dreaming girl.... It is by luck that you have landed upon ..... that disgraceful demon lord do not dream of an powerful being as such to even look at you." Narama said as she laughed with superiority. In a minute she was floating off the ground in a flaming cocoon.  
  
Kagome narrowed her eyes as she lifter her hands higher making Narama float higher following her hand. "I'm more powerful than you can ever be and more noble than you can even start to imagine." She growled and dropped her unceremoniously. Lady Narama quickly composed her self as she dusted off her kimono with her chubby and spoiled hands.  
  
She snorted at Kagome. "You? A noble? Stop dreaming CHILD. You are a regular demoness and what's worse a crossbreed. Your ancestors were breeding and mingling the pure bloods shaming the race. And as I can tell you are part bird, you feathered whore." She stood a bit taller as if saying that made her a god.  
  
Kagome growled "I am half god. I am also part Phoenix or as you say pathetic bird. I'm a part white wolf, silver kitsune, silver inu, water, fire, wind, earth, lightning nymph, I'm am part Ice Fiona and also part blue ice dragon and the fire dragon. I have inherited the best of each breed can you dare to compare your blood which has disgraced the inu line to mine." She felt her wings start to glow and soon her whole body was enveloped within white and blue fire making her look like a raging goddess.  
  
Lady Narama just huffed and walked out of the doors clearly defeated but had too much honor to admit. Kagome slumped onto the cushion. Why does it every time they have a little peace something or someone is determined to stop them.  
  
She did her breathing excersise as she thought of tomorrow's ball. Yes she would do an awesome job on the decoration. She had come up with a perfect idea and with the children's help they will surely succeed. And after all the castatrophy is over maybe she could convince Sesshomaru to let them to her house and let the children meet their grand mother.  
  
She smiled a genuine smile since Narama had arrived as she thought of tomorrow. Sesshomaru was going to be surprised.  
  
.......................................Noon...DECORATIONS:D..........................  
  
Kagome quickly rushed around the castle as she gave orders to the maids and servants. While the children were busy distracting Sesshomaru in a field not far from the castle. It was noon already and five more hours was all they had to complete the decorations.  
  
Kagome calmly walked into the ball room. It was painted silver with the floor of the finest marlble that she had ever seen. She smiled as she looked at the plan of decoration she had drawn. Two inu soldiers stood by her side as she calmly smiled at them.  
  
"Now if you would please." She asked kindly bowing to show her respect to her elders. They were now use to their lady's kind behavior and were personally happy that their lord did not mate with another brainless and snobbish demoness. They quickly drew out their swords and went into battle stance posing for their mistress.  
  
She concentrated as her inu features disappeared and her Ice Bird side freed it self. Great wings of purity spurred at her back as elongated feather dragged on the floor. Great horns of ice appeared upon her forehead. Her eyes flickered into silvery blue. The soldiers stared in awe at this fairytale creature.  
  
She then transformed into a great Phoenix with the colour of red and ice blue mixed together in her feathers. She screeched like a bird and opened her beak. Now the roof of the ball room was covered in ice as the walls. Then she opened her beak towards the entrance and right beside it she blasted a powerful breath of ice. The ice took form of the soldiers showing their crescent moon and their look of superiority. They were the Lord of the Western land's Soldiers and they were not to be tampered with. The two soldiers nodded their approval as she bowed to show her thanks.  
  
She then transformed back into her humanoid Ice form. She walked through the halls with the two soldiers as her body guard. Everywhere through the hall the servants stared at the ethereal creature that was their mistress. Everywhere she touched the halls were covered in ice designs of vines of roses that looked so real with fire burning in them.  
  
She walked out into the garden it was nearly time. She them flared out her power and creamed an inhuman screech of summoning. As silvery powder settled over the garden sparkling in the setting sun. Suddenly eerie screams of birds appeared. The soldiers moved in front of Kagome to protect her but all she did was to put her hand on their blades.  
  
"it is alright I have invited them with honor." She said with quiet laughter at the Soldiers known as Anih and Hansoh. Then a dozen beautiful birds fluttered around her. Their jaws dropped to the ground as the birds landed on the trees and flowers and lowered their heads to their lady. The birds were some white with blue eyes and long feather tails. Other's were blue with silver eyes. Some were even red with amber eyes. It was clear that hey were no simple birds of nature. They fluttered around the garden with grace as they sang their song.  
  
"Well that was taken care of now to the front of the castle." She giggled as she dragged the two speechless soldiers to the front.  
  
There stood the great ivory doors. She tapped her chin in thought as she thought of what she could put there. Anih came forwards and tapped her shoulder and made her jump nearly out of her skin.  
  
"Milady perhaps you should do sculptures of Lord Sesshomaru." Anih offered seeing that his Lady's face lit up he had said the right thing.  
  
"Ohh goody." Both sweatdropped their lady could sometimes be...... immature.  
  
She put her palms together as her eyes glowed white. She slowly opened her palms apart and inside was a ball of ice essence. She blasted it a both sides of the door. As the snow powders slowly shimmered away, Anih and Hansoh gasped at the sculpture's beauty. There on both sides were two great Inuyoukais one was clearly Lord Sesshomaru in his true form.The sculpture shown his muscles and his mighty form making him look like a powerful creature that he was. The other was as they guessed his lady. Kagome in her true form was beautiful, Her eyes were raised to Sesshomaru her perfect detail of the beautiful mane of a wolf and the thin snout of a fox and the beautiful tails of birds and inus. They stood on all fours chin raised and stiff shoulders as they lifted opposite paws above the door. The sculptures were two meters taller than the door.  
  
"That is beautiful my lady." Hansoh kept on gazing over the beautiful scultures then suddenly fire appeared in them. Not the red haze that appeared in the ball room but a blue hue that made the sculptures look unearthly.  
  
She then turned towards the front lawn. She swiped her hands toward there and there stood a sculpture of Sesshomaru in his Humanoid form his masculine beauty perfectly expressed with his battle armor and Toujikin and Tenseiga sheated. Beside him stood Manei and Shippo by each side. Both wearing their armor, their face shown with determination and they looked like father and sons.  
  
She turned to the opposite side and created a portrait in ice of her holding Sora and Rin. Her kimono was blown back making her look like celestial goddess. The scultures stood facing each other across the path where the guests would walk by.  
  
She ran down past the gate and turned towards the iron bars. The two posts beside it looked plain. She then summond a fire spirit and swirled her hand in a wirling fashion and soon the great stone posts were tangled in firry dragons that moved from time to time. She walked back into the castle grounds as she sat back on the grass to look at her master piece. But she felt like something was missing. Something needed to be added for it to be complete.  
  
"So this is what you were up to." A smooth velvet voice knocked her right on her feet. Two strong arms snaked around her waist. Her heart beat slowed down as she recognize the scent.  
  
"Hai do you like it." She asked with a hopeful look upon her face as she swirled around to face Sesshomaru who for once displayed the emotion of awe upon his face. "Hai I love it." The castle looked gorgeous as the setting sun reflected on the ice and thin layer of frost she had placed . The unearthly birds fluttered around displaying their beauty. The fires in the statues slowly glowed brighter as darkness came.  
  
"It's missing something though......"She said deep in thought again as she suddenly leaped out of his embrace and raced towards the western wall of the castle where is stood bare. She then raise both hands and swirls of blue and red appeared and flutterd towards the wall. Sesshomaru stood behind her and observed her work.  
  
There lay the picture which she had seen of Sesshomaru's father and mother happily together it was his favorite picture. And fire swrirled around it as the words below it was "I live to protect."  
  
Sesshomaru lowered his eyes from the picture of ice and showed tenderness and gratitude towards Kagome. He lowered his lips to claim hers but was interrupted when they had to go greet the guests. The guest's rich carriges and dragon's and other means of transportation stopped at the gate as they watched from the end of the path which led from the gates to the doors. They watched as the guests stared in awe at the beauty of the Castle some even showed jealousy. Some stopped to look at the sculptures. Some commented on the ethereal beauty of the birds. But most commented on the beauty of the woman who was in the sculture across from Sesshomaru. Most approached the door as they stood on both sides each below their sculture of their true form as they waited to greet and welcome the guests into their home. Many gasped at the powerful forms of Sesshomaru and Kagome.  
  
"Sssssssooooo I sssssseee you have not ride of her Sssssessshomaru?" Sesshomaru growled at the voice. "No matter there issss ssstill timmmmme." 


	26. Peace is just an illusion

Chapter 26  
  
Suki narrowed her ruby eyes as she approached the entrance of the castle of the Western Lands. She took in the picture of perfection around her. Every where unearthly beautiful birds fluttered at eye level singing their soothing song of praise. Ice sculptures shimmered in the setting rays, the bluish hued fire flickering inside giving off an air of calmness. The fire mimic of the dragons circled their head basking in the attention of their audience.  
  
Suddenly the two statues of the Lord and Lady in Inu forms glowed as all the guests arrived. A tornado of white and blue engulfed the statues. The birds gave a cry and landed upon the lawn before the statues spreading out their wings and bowing their heads. The dragons perched upon the walls above the whirl winds and roared in respect. As quickly as the tornado came it was gone. But there stood two figures infront of the statue. She gasped at the perfection of Lord Sesshomaru. He stood tall and regal on the left side of the oak doors, below the statue of him in his true glorious form. His silver hair waved in the wind glistening as the last of the snow dust faded away. He was not dressed in his usual white armor but now in a blue and black armor with a chest plate that was engraved with a picture of an all powerful Inu fighting with a Phoenix.  
  
Then all eyes turned to the other statue. Before them all stood the most beautiful Youkai that they had ever seen. Her white tresses flowed freely to her calf, her silvery blue eyes showed interest and mischief, her two ice blue horns stood proudly on her head. What captured their attention was the two beautiful ever flowing wings that fluttered gracefully to the ground. She was a mix breed there was no doubt about it. But the tattoos on her arms and the power rolling off of her was truly amazing. It seems that Lord Sesshomaru finally found a match equal to him.  
  
The great oak doors opened as the host and hostess welcome their guests as they passed.  
  
"Sssssssooooo I sssssseee you have not ride of her Sssssessshomaru?" Sesshomaru growled at the voice. "No matter there issss ssstill timmmmme."  
  
"Hello...Suki." Kagome said through her teeth as she tried to soothed her ruffled fur. But the simple sight of Suki brought back so many unwanted memories. Pictures flashed by her eyes, scenes played before her. The pain that she had bottled up for the recent months resurfaced once more. *No! NO more I will face my fears* She hardened her eyes and stood proudly to level her eyes with Suki.  
  
Sesshomaru sensing her struggle immediately advanced to her side and put a hand underneath her elbow while steering her to enter their home.  
  
"I believe that we are needed for our GUESTS are growing quite impatient." He said without any emotion or signs that could of shown his irritation.  
  
"Ofcourssssse Sessssshomaru-CHAN.... We'lllllll havvve allll the timmmme in the worlllllld....SsSsss." She purred but came out as hisses as she slithered near him and nuzzled his neck.  
  
He growled in disgust but didn't pull away for the Southern Lord and his mate was looking at him approvingly and casting occasional glares at Kagome who shifted uncomfortably and angrily. He him self was having trouble from containing his temper. * The Isolent Whore.... Can not she see that I have already a perfect mate....* His eyes were start to bleed red. A growl of rumble came from his throat as Suki whipped her head up to stare into his red eyes. She smirked thinking that the red was lust. Then she used a hand to fling her dull red hair over her shoulder exposing her mating neck to them, while she eyed Kagome with a malice smile. Kagome's eyes widened but not because of the possible claim but because she knew Sesshomaru was not lusting after Suki but her death and blood.  
  
While Suki's head was turned to Kagome mocking her, Sesshomaru caught her neck with a clawed hand. Before she knew it Suki was dangling from Sesshomaru's glowing claws as her parents hissed in surprise. Sesshomaru pulled his head towards her face and gave a mighty roar that shook the ground that they stood on. "Never again assume that this Sesshomaru would want to mate with a creature such as you self. This Sesshomaru has chosen his mate." With that said Kagome walked over and nuzzled his neck in a show of affection and to calm her mate. Suki hissed warningly at her, but was silent with a scuff from Sesshomaru.  
  
"Let her go, nothing good will come out of this if you kill her." She said calmly as the red receeded back into the corners of his eyes. Kagome proceeded to put pressure on his arm until he slowly lowered the angry female to the ground. He then turned and wrapped an arm around her and gently urged her to go into the house.  
  
"This meanssss warrrrr!" Lord Kashii hissed as he lifted his daughter up from the ground. But was quickly stopped by Suki who jumped out of his arms. "No fatherrrrr.... I was the issssolenttt oneeeee." Suki said towards her father and smiled sickenly sweet at the couple. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the sudden change in her mood, even a blind man could see that she was plotting something of great size. The sincere look in her eyes did not block out the malice and hatred the burned inside like wild fire feeding on blood. Kagome shuddered and nodded her head accepting Suki's apology. A tingly sensation went down her neck, she recognized those signs, after years of dealing with her miko powers, she learned to follow her instincts and her instincts told her that this would not go well.  
  
............................................InSide..................................................  
  
The guests wandered in the great halls of the Western Palace. They awed at the decorating ice roses that glowed a blue hue when ever someone was near them. The soon entered the beautiful ball room which was covered in the most magnificent and contained ice forms they had ever seen. The light bounced off the snow dust making the floor look like it was covered in millions of tiny diamonds.  
  
"Welcome..." All head turned towards the doors that which they entered in. "to the Western Land. I hope that your stay here will be pleasant. All rules of peace applies here. Mating rules are well known and any show of rebellion against it will be severely punished." Sesshomaru scanned the many faces of the crowds but he did not see his grandmother's something tugged at his heart. She was plotting something most likely.  
  
"I would like to introduce......." Kagome stood now next to him blushing under the curious and envious stares. "Lady Kagome, Lady of the Western Land." He said with a hint of pride as she held her head higher to meet the murderous gaze of many females.  
  
"The mating ball have officially begun." Sesshomaru announced as many youkai started to converse. He walked down the sets of snowy stairs accompanied by Kagome who was receiving many stares from the male audience but with a warning growl of Sesshomaru and a twitch of his tail they quickly turned to look at the other 'Less' beautiful demoness that flung them selves at every man that had a rich and powerful back ground.  
  
"I see you have managed to spruce up this castle .... Though it IS still slightly grubby." Stated Lady Narama who had suddenly appeared in the middle of the crowd with a smirk that immediately aroused Sesshomaru's suspisions. "Then again a demon conceived from a lord who had tastes in HUMANS could have no better taste in anything." Sesshomaru was just about to bite back until.  
  
"Long time no see .... Sesshomaru." Said a high pitched voice that irritated him till no end. Wait. He recognized it. He knew that voice. He turned around to see a bear youkai with two fluffy ears ontop of her head and the Northern Land royal birthmark upon her forhead which was a black full moon. The youkai was dressed in an indecent blood red tube top kimono with slits on the side that ran all the way up to her waist line! She had a dull brown eyes that some how looked like Suki and his grandmothers. She had black and red hair that fell to her ankles. He had seen her once and it was when he was younger and went to the western land, he immediately did not like her for she thought her self to be the most beautiful creature.  
  
"Don't you remember me? Its Lakasu." She purred as she batted her eyelashes at him meaningly. Kagome observed this with shock and confusion. How did she know him and why is he so surprised that she's here. So many doubts came into her mind.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" He pulled Kagome closer to show the wench that he had a mate. But all she did was frown and glare at Kagome then sluttishly walked over to his side.  
  
"Oh don't you remember? Of course not.... Lakasu was chosen as one of your possible mate when you were young." Narama answered mirth in her very eyes as Sesshomaru's eyes started to bleed red. But before he could cut her off she continued. "though you have a mate... it is Youkai law that any possible mates that were arranged before hand could have 2 weeks to stay with their prospect mate and has an equal opportunity." She finished it off with a laugh that was so cold towards Kagome she felt as if a ghost has passed through her.  
  
She looked questionly at Sesshomaru for she did not know of the Youkai laws. Sesshomaru was busy glaring at Narama to notice the murderous glares that Lakasu was sending Kagome. She stepped closer to Kagome. "you might be his mate now but it is when you stand beside a noble that you look your SHABBIEST!" she whispered fiercely. Kagome felt like bandange that she had wrapped around her heart was teared leaving a wounded soul to gather it's pieces.  
  
SRRY I COULDN"T UPDATE LATELY. COMPUTER PROBLEMS. I CAN"T EVEN OPEN MY E"MAIL!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW:*( 


	27. Children will ask

Chapter 27  
  
Kagome gritted her teeth as she paced back and forth between her door and the railing of the ivory balcony. Her golden sapphire anklets tinkered from her movements and it was followed by a swoosh of her tail. She gnawed on her ruby bottom lips as she let her eyes wonder to the garden. Silver birds flew to her and rested on the railing, as they landed they ruffled their beautiful and long feathers to settle themselves then rubbing against her hand.  
  
Her eyes were a pair of stormy seas full of curiosity, anger, sorrow, and though for a unknown reason.... Betrayl. * I know it's not him betraying me.... It's just some stupid youkai rules that makes it so that both of us has to put up with Lakasu for a while. But....." Kagome plopped herself down in front of the elegant railing as she gently pressed her forehead against it. * .... The look that he had upon his face the minute he saw her.........* she frowned and her face was a reflection of despair. A sudden purr and something soft landed in her lap. There was good old Mashik(the small fox that came to comfort her before, and she turned it into a demon.)* he didn't even voice a rejection to her...........* The small animal raised it's silvery red head and purred as she stared into it's soft firey eyes.  
  
"Oh what am I going to do Mashik?" she whispered softly to him not expecting him to answer.  
  
She played with his soft shiny fur as she went deep into her thoughts once again. * the look.......... He had a look of surprise and.........* She lowered her eyes remembering seeing that look before and now she knew. * Inuyasha..............* The look Sesshomaru had was the same look Inuyasha gave Kikyo when ever she showed up. *NO! I refuse to believe it!* She stuck her chin out with confidence * Sesshomaru loves me and I will not doubt him for he does not doubt me*  
  
But she couldn't help but feel a tug in the back of her mind. She ran her claws through the tiny fox's demon's fur feeling alittle bit comforted by the small furry animal. Her delicate elfish ears twitched as a creak of a door was heard down the hall from her, tiny little thumps that showed the approach of a child reached her ears.  
  
Manei opened his mother's doors very slowly incase that she was still asleep, he had no need to wake her up. He scurried along the end of his mother's bed that glisend in a yellowish hue as the moon light shined upon it. But when he arrived in front of the bed there was no one there, there was no sign of it being slept in. He started to panic.  
  
He whimpered and sniffed for his mother. Fear gripped his heart at the thought of her leaving him behind. Too many experiences has made him paranoid, the experiences constantly haunted his dreams. He lost his mother once... he wasn't going to lose his mother once again.  
  
He sniffed as a breeze whipped past him, he sniffed the air and found the scent of lavender and melons. Manei turned his attention to the balcony doors which was open as light silver curtains fluttered in from the night's breeze.  
  
"Mother?" his blue eyes searched for any indication of her as he approached the balcony with calculated steps.  
  
"Here, my son." A gentle whisper graced his ears as he followed it out onto the balcony.  
  
He slowly made his way towards his mother and patted a pale cheek to capture her attention. "Momma are you alright?" he was worried about his mother, her life was so complicated. From carrying the unannounced children of Sesshomaru to dealing with Inuyasha and the jewel.  
  
"I'm fine Manei, why do you ask." She turned her head in a brisk movement her white tresses billowed around her face as she wrapped a comforting arm around Manei. He shifted his gaze on her and started to fidget with his armor.  
  
"I know you will not like me asking this but.....why do you doubt father so much?" he shifted his gaze back to his mother, he stared straight into her eyes as if trying to read her distraughted emotions. Pain, guilt, anger, sorrow, love, and regret filtered across her ocean depths. Kagome lowered her head and sighed, her hair covered her eyes while silent tears trickled down her cheek.  
  
"I guess I should not try to deny it to you any longer." She whispered. She knew she could not keep this bottled up inside much longer, the story that she lived was trying to leap out to be shouted out to the world to know. Kagome raised her hand and soothed the fur of Manei's tail. "My son.... It is not that I doubt your father............ it is that I doubt myself and others." Manei's eyebrows formed a v as he tried to understand what his mother just told him. Sensing his confusion she continued on.  
  
"You see it all started two years ago on my fifteen's birthday where I lived happily in the future five hundred years from now. On my fifteen's birthday I could not find my cat while I searched for Buyo in the well house I was attacked by Mistress Centipede. I was dragged into the past and the jewel was torn out of me." She paused to take a breathe as Manei opened his mouth to argue that he already knew all that was told. She lifted a delicate hand to silence him and went on. "But I could not defeat her alone. For GOD"S SAKE I didn't' even KNOW of demons! So I saw a silver haired dog-eared boy that was pinned to a tree near where I fell. Unknown to me I broke the sleeping spell that was placed on him. I then removed his arrow in hopes of him ridding the demon. He then came after me for the Jewel of the Four souls. He was Inuyasha....."  
  
"My....Uncle?" He couldn't believe it But something about his mother's tone told him the ending wouldn't be pleasant. His real uncle Inuyasha.... He seemed rude and ..........  
  
"Yes your Uncle." She took a deep breathe "I then traveled with him after I shattered the jewel along the way I met up with your Uncle Miroku, Kirara, Shippo your baby brother and Aunty Sango. We were quite a group. Tw...Three demons, a hanyou and two humans. You see before I met your father... I fell in love with Inuyasha." His eyes widened at his mother's confession....* In...love....with....Inuyasha.* processed through his mind.  
  
"I loved him...or atleast I thought I loved him. But then there was Kikyo." She chuckled bitterly at the mention of the dead Miko in her story "She was the supposed incarnate of me.... But the only reason I looked so much like her was that she selfishly took the jewel with her soul and refuse to let the jewel go so the jewel came to me along with her soul. So I had two souls. Then the witch Uransua took her remains and reanimated her with parts of my soul." Her eyes became unfocused as she replayed Inuyasha whispering Kikyo's name bringing her to life... and damning Kagome. "If he was to choose it was always Kikyo........ never me first. It hurt me so much to see him to say her name while I was injured at the side. But I slowly fell out of love though I did not realize it, and that was my story."  
  
"But momma what does that have to do with ............." Manei looked extremely confused as Kagome once again cut him off.  
  
"it has everything to do with it....... You see I was maybe not harmed physically by Inuyasha's actions and choices I was emotionally. Though the pain of loving him is gone.... The pain of knowing that I mean nothing to him remains and grows. He blames me for Kikyo's incompletion." She lowered her eyes as more teals threatened to spill.  
  
"Then I met your father.... He loved me for who I was but....... There was another scar upon me..... My father. He was a noble youkai kami. A powerful Kami of war and power, he loved my mother but soon his family demanded him that he either choose another mate or they will strip him of his belongings and power. He knew my mother was with me at that time. Though that did not change his choices. He deserted us and mated infront of my mother when she brought me to see him. HE SENT YOUKAIS TO SHED OUR BLOOD!" Kagome was weeping now. He felt so helpless so powerless as to comfort his mother and sooth her pains.  
  
She raised her eyes. "So you see..... what Suki said was true. . . Soon Lady Narama will find some way or some rule that will force him to choose and he too will go for honor...... no matter how hard I try... no matter how much I may love him.... Nothing matters." Her eyes dulled as she sobbed holding onto her son like he was her life line.  
  
"does he...know about my brothers and sisters?" Manei searched her eyes as he hugged her stomach though it did not feel bulging he knew they were there for she was using an illusion spell.  
  
"no...."  
  
"but when will you tell him momma you can't hide this forever!" Manei whined knowing that he was right for she was gnawing on her lips. Down below were some young couples who were wandering into the forest for a romantic stroll.  
  
"Hai...... I will tell him... at the end of this mating ball and when....Lakasu leaves." She tried to smile as best as she could when she said the bear youkai's name. She had to be strong for her children and her self.  
  
A shriek could be heard through out the castle as Kagome quickly pulled Manei into her tail and bolted down the corridor near the guest areas. There stood Lakasu and Lady Narama both cover from head to toe in lake alge and mud. They shot glares at Sora, Rin and shippo who stood leaning near their mother with the most angelic faces.  
  
"Yo..Youu Youu BRATS!." Lakasu pointed a shaky finger at the children as she tried to get as most as she could off of her head. "YOU DID THIS YOU CONIVING...."  
  
"hmm hmm." A cold and detached voice cleared their throat. There stood Sesshomaru with an eye brow raised questioning the cause of the commotion. "I expect an immediate answer as to why I was called down her for an EMERGENCY?" he mentally smirked as Lakasu paled at the sight of him with lust folding over her eyes * Pathetic creature*.  
  
"Your disgusting children and that ningen child of your did this." Lady Narama pointed at her hair and clothes as Sesshomaru tried to contain his glee.  
  
"I don't see any difference" Kagome muttered under her breathe as Sesshomaru chuckled and wrapped an arm around her. She sighed as he took in his male scent of pine and wilderness.  
  
"I suggest all of you to return to your quarters..... also." He said turning to the two ugly demonesses (NARAMA AND LAKASU) "I suggest you to scream in real threats not at the inferior of your makeup unable to hide your true selves" Kagome snickered as she caught her self in Sesshomaur's arms heading back to their rooms.  
  
Blood was boiling in Lakasu's body as her eyes bled at the sight of that whore in Sesshomaru's arms. * She does not deserve him.... I do... .he cannot resist me* She thought smugly * Soon....Sooon I shall have you Sesshomaru at what ever cost*  
  
"At what ever cost my.......love*  
  
...................FAR AWAY................  
  
Some one else was thinking the same thing as the scent of death filled his nose.  
  
"You will be mine... mark my word...Kagome.."  
  
Two red eyes blinked and disappeared as the moon rose to it's highest point. 


	28. Whispering Dreams

Chapter 28  
  
Kagome woke up to a soft lulling sound and breathing down her neck. She opened one lazy eyes as she turned away from the rising golden sun that filtered through the gorgeous sheer blue curtains that swayed in the morning breeze. A soft content purr reached her ears as she nuzzled Sesshomaru who rested his head in the crook of her neck. She sighed and sank deeper into her mate's embracing wishing that if only she could spend all eternity with him like this.  
  
A sudden weight on the bed alerted her as she woke up to stare into a pair of innocent pale yellow eyes full of amusement.  
  
"Hello kit." She whispered softly as she shifted to get more comfortable. Careful not to disturbe Sesshomaru.  
  
"Morning momma, is Otou awake yet." She cocked her head side ways as her blonde hair went over her shoulder. She hopped on her mother's shoulder near her father's face. She lowered her face until it was inches away from her Otou's. She sat there wait.....and waiting..... until she was red with impatients..  
  
"Otou-san......Otou-san!.....Otou-san!!!....................." Sesshomaru only flicked his elvish ears as if the sound was nothing though he was cringing in side. "OTOU-SAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Something snapped inside him.....errr....his ears. He sat up so fast that Sora was scared and got flung back only to be caught by his tail.  
  
He lifted the little devilish kitten to eye level with him. He raised one eye brow as he growled questionly as if asking what she was doing. She giggled nervously as she looked every where but at him. He swiftly tightened his fluffy tail around her alittle bit giving her enough pressure to seem intimidating and in command.  
  
"I am wasting patience.......... My ears are still ringing." He put on a mad mask but inside he was quite amused to see the little kit panic awaiting for her father's punishment.  
  
Her eyes watered and she went limp. Her lower lips quivered slightly as she made small cat like whines and sniffles. Her little round furry neko ears pressed flat on her head flickered ever so slightly. May god have mercy upon me Sesshomaru closed his eyes and sighed ...... she was giving him the ' I'm a defenseless little kitten that you love so much and I'm so cute' look and appearance.  
  
He relaxed his hold on her but the furry tail still around her like a big fur blanket. He wrapped his arms around her daughter as he gently purred soothingly into his daughters fluffy ears. Muffled laughter reached his ears as he growled playfully at his mate who thought the scene was extremely comical. He then without a warning tackled her taking the quealing demoness down on to the floor with their daughter. Sesshomaru wrapped a possessive arm around his family.  
  
A knock disturbed him as red tint filled his eyes as soon as he recognized the scent.  
  
"...Enter" He roared as his patience wore thin. He lifted his mate and daughter off the marble floor and set them upon the bed gently as he could in his mood and handed Sora to her mother. Sesshomaru in two steps was the door, he took a shaky breathe to calm him self but an annoyed growl manage to escape his lips. His clawed hands grasped the ivory handles as the great grand oak door made a creaking sound and the intruder was shown.  
  
Lakasu stood at the door with a smirking Narama. Lakasu was leaning against the frame of the door trying to act seductive as she batted her eye lashes rapidly thinking that it was sexy. She was dressed in a revealing bright green kimono. It had a v neck that showed her breasts and slights on both sides that showed up to her waist. Lakasu eyed Sesshomaru appreciatively since he was only wearing the bottoms of his outfit. He did not have time to put the top of his armor on but now he wished he did.  
  
"What is it that you WANT?" He said through his teeth though fully intending to be rude to them. Kagome walked over to him carrying a glaring Sora to Sesshomaru's side wearing a pale lavender kimono that had silver stars all over. He wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer to him to Lakasu's disgust. Sora snuggled into her father's embrace and blew a raspberry at Lakasu which caused a laugh from Kagome at her little kitten's antics.  
  
If I can't get him this way..... I'm just have to act real broken hearted. (SHE"S STUPID) "Sesshomaru........." She whined as she stumped her feet "I just thought 'hiccup' we could spend 'sniff' sometime together 'hiccup hiccup' since we are 'sob sob' prospective mates." She was tearing up alittle. She pouted which made her to remind Sesshomaru of a snail youkai that he once crushed unintentionally.  
  
Before he could say anything Narama took control of the situation by ushering them to the breakfast room dropping hints that perhaps Kagome should stay behind and watch the children. But was cut short as Sesshomaru glared daggers at her.  
  
As they all seated down and began their breakfast Kagome decided to break the tension that was in the air. "So Lakasu from which land do you travel from." She asked casually trying to suppress the anger that was boiling in side her every time she sees Lakasu hanging all over Sesshomaru and right infront of their children to. The minute Shippo, Rin and Manei came in and saw her they all tensed. Lakasu's eyes rested on Manei first as always and widened with first anger, and disgust.  
  
"hn I come from the Eastern lands where it is exceedingly beautiful then again ofcourse beauty is something you do not know of." She sneered thinking that she was wittier than Kagome and she grined snobbishly at Sesshomaru awaiting for his nod of approval as if a chubby kid for a treat after an exercise. But none came as his face was indifferent and Kagome's was calm and peaceful.  
  
"Sesshomaru... you know the rules of the Youkais that resides in your house." A annoyed growl was her answer. "Under Youkai law you must give opportunity to the prospective mate as long as two weeks........... unless .... You choose for her to remain longer." She knew Sesshomaru would not want Lakasu to stay longer than she had to but she would manage to achieve anything that she wishes.  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Lakasu gave an ear splitting scream as she jumped into Sesshomaru's arms. He snapped his jaws at her and dropped her on the ground while she back paddled towards the end of the room. "GET AWAY FROM ME" couldn't you guess it, it was Mashik standing in his true form fur ruffled as he growled at the demoness. He stood the height of a horse with his five tails crackling with black electricity.  
  
There was a playful glint in his eyes that Kagome saw immediately. She gracefully walked back to the breakfast table as best as she could without snickering or laughing. Yes, today was starting out pretty well for her.  
  
AFTERNOON KAGOME"S DREAM  
  
Everywhere she saw as darkness surrounding her guarding her in an invisible prison. As scenes flashed before her eyes she recognized her mother siting on the rim of the well, with tears shimmering down her eyes as the afternoon sun hits the side of her face through the open shed door. Countless tears splatter to the bottom of the old and dusty well like summers rain and Aiko buried her head in her hands shoulders shaking as she sobbed.  
  
"Oh Kagome... I'm never see you again my baby girl." Kagome choked on a sob as she heard her mother's words .... She longed to comfort her and wrap her hands around her and tell her she's still alive and she did not go through with her plans. She wanted to tell her that she was having pups that would soon be calling her Grandmother.  
  
Kagome took a shaky step towards her mother and moved forward to embrace her mother.  
  
"You are so different from me sweetie..." she whispered into the well, Kagome froze. "you had the courage that I did not..... you sacrificed yourself for love... and I? I ran away from pain. You faced the hardships for the life of your mate..... you may have thought you made him happy but was it enough to make you happy?  
  
Kagome ran towards her mother to hug her but was astonished to have no reaction from her it was if she wasn't there. A force tugged at her dragging her away as she cried calling to her mother.  
  
"NO...............NO MOTHER I'm HERE!!!" then all faded into darkness as the words that edged from her mother's lips replayed it's self over and over again.  
  
The scenes suddenly changed as so many voices whispered into the wind. "Do you love the girl?"  
  
"No I love you and you only.... She's just a copy...."  
  
"Then why do you not leave with me to hell where for all eternity we shall be together?"  
  
"........... I do not want to leave Miroku and Sango defenseless."  
  
"You love the girl don't you?" The person sounded angry and bitter.  
  
"No... she went off with my bastard Brother.... She's a common whore."  
  
"She's with his pups too....... What a disgrace carrying hanyous..."  
  
"she's a demon Kikyo........a powerful one at that but not as pure, beautiful and powerful as you of course."  
  
Kagome turned away from the sight as their conversation led on. She had to be strong for her pups, children and mate and she will be strong.  
  
She closed her eyes as she thought about her children and how close she was about to sacrifice them along with her self to save Sesshomaru's life.  
  
Her hand flew to her mouth as more tears went down her cheek now with her eyes open she saw Lakasu and Sesshomaru kissing each other and herself near birthing watching the scene from her knees. She watched in sorrow as Sesshomaru's blood red eyes turned upon her nine months gone self and walked towards her.  
  
"I never loved you.............. the pups you carry disgust me..... why do you not go back to the hanyou mutt that created those pups." He snarled at her as his claws produced poison and Lakasu squealed with joy.  
  
"Sess...Sesshomaru........... the pups are............" She saw herself struggling to put words together to tell him the truth.  
  
"SILENCE YOU WENCH!" he roared as he backhanded her across the cheek. Angry tears streamed down her eyes.  
  
She couldn't watch herself get hurt anymore... she couldn't........ "STOP IT!!! NO!!!!..........."  
  
.............End.............  
  
She saw up under the sakura tree as cold sweat dripped down her face. It was all a dream...... or was it a vision of what would happen and what was happening.  
  
She turned her head towards the castle as a full sakura blossom landed on her palm... She gasped... .in her palm was a tear shaped tattoo from where she caught her mother's tears. She knew what she had to do she needed to return to the future if for a little while. I'm sorry Sesshomaru she sent the message to him mentally as she whistled for Mashik. As soon as he transformed they were on their way to the bone eater well.  
  
Sesshomaru ran out to the gardens in search of Kagome for he felt the effects of the mating marks. ' I'm sorry Sesshomaru' whispered past him. ' I shall return ' ' come if you wish to my home' Sesshomaru stared after his mate... once she disappeared past the horizon he mounted his dragon and called to the children.  
  
Manei scrambled to get his brothers and sisters together as he headed towards he's father who had set an ice mask in place.  
  
"Come we must follow your mother to her time." That was all that was needed to be said as they headed into the sun set.  
  
.................................Mean while.......................................  
  
Mashik carrying his mistress swiftly across the sky was close in reaching their destination. His nose wrinkled as the unwelcoming scent of death and bones made to his nose. Kagome didn't fare better either. She was counting her lucky stars that the two would be too busy to notice her.  
  
Mashik landed softly on his furry padded paws as he transformed into a small fox. Kagome slowly crept towards the well as softly as she can but a whoosh behind her and several giggles told her that she did not lose them. Sighing she turned to face an angry mate and four hyper children.  
  
"eh heh heh............." She scratched her head. "fine..." She sighed. "you may come but I want you to behave yourselves" she said as the children cheered. She side stepped and allowed the children to go first. Once they were gone threw the well Sesshomaru pulled her aside. "do not tell this Sesshomaru that you were simply home sick." He knew she was keeping something from him and with her carrying his pups close to the birthing date she cannot prance around.  
  
"well I dreamt about my mother missing me so... I hurried home. "She said keeping a smile on wishing that he would buy it.  
  
Something was wrong and he could sense it. Something was disturbing her and haunting her. He hopped into the well after he as whispers passed his ears. Golden eyes flickered red as jagged lines appeared upon his ivory skin. He sniffed the air in search of his dead lover with one last lustful stare at the well he turned promising that one day he will have her. And her alone. 


	29. PLEASE READ THIS ! IF YOU WANT TO LEARN ...

DEAR READERS: I USUALLY HATE AUTHORS NOTES BUT THIS ONE"S GOOD NEWS  
  
MY NEW CHAPTER IS FINISHED BUT I'm WAITING TILL TOMORROW WHICH IS THE 26th of May TO POST IT OUT! I HAD A WRITERS BLOCK SORRY( I"ll TRY TO WRITE MORE OFTEN BUT I'm GETTING PRETTY BUSY.... IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS :D PLEASE PLEASE SUGGEST IT TO ME ((((((  
  
Sincerely Kamisfire 


	30. Forgiveness and Return to the Future

Chapter 29  
  
Inuyasha watched as Kagome leapt into the well before his brother did. She look like a temptress with her white hair and soft blue kimono. Her ocean eyes shined with happiness and content every time they rested upon the Taiyoukai. A growl rose up in his throat as he watches his brother ask her passionately if she was alright. From Inuyasha's point of view he could see the bulge in Kagome's stomach angering him even more. The pup should have been his instead of his brother's. Sesshomaru always had the best of things the lands, the power, the wealth and now a beautiful and powerful mate.  
  
Inuyasha thought about his dead lover Kikyo. Kikyo the priestess of the Shikon No Tama from 53 years ago , the same priestess who he thought he had fallen in love with was reduced to nothing but a dead whore. He knew deep down that the Kikyo he fell in love with was a woman who was burdened with a curse that kept her from being free. He understood she felt no real love towards him but he was a pawn for her a single outlet of freedom. He felt no love now towards her either only lust on occasions. She was just a cheap imitation of the real Kikyo that lived fifty three years ago, the beautiful and soft ningen woman. This Kikyo was cold and hard......... but Kagome had Kikyo's soul and her life line yet she carries his brother's pups. It was enough to make a hanyou's eyes glaze over with blood.  
  
........................................ Meanwhile.............................................  
  
With the grace of an inhuman being Sesshomaru leaped out of the well with the children in hand or tail and landed gracefully outside. Kagome followed suit but was uncharacteristically uneasy and that made him suspect that there was something she knew or feared. They carefully approached the sliding paper door which separated them from Kagome's family. Sesshomaru felt his mate tense as noises of many people reached their ears, his eyes narrowed into golden slits as he narrowed in on a particular scent. Yusuke. The human cousin of Kagome who had dared to let loose the degrading names at which he labeled her. A slender hand covered his claws as it dripped sickly green acid upon the smooth lawn creating meters deep holes that would have made a mole proud.  
  
As he looked into her eyes he could see the concern and worry present, she was worried that he would fight and somebody would get hurt. She was also concerned about the relationship between her family in him, she wanted...no Needed their approval though he knew if they would object she would leave with him without a second thought or would she... Sesshomaru shook his head to parish the thought and nodded stiffly to answer her silent question as she breathed out a breath she did not know she was holding that had a scent of relief.  
  
A soft knock reached the ears of Aiko as she was in deep thought listening to Yusuke. There in the living room stood Yusuke pacing back and forth wearing out the carpet to a mere sheet. His friends who later introduced themselves as Hiei the quiet and short youkai whom she told she sensed immediately. He had black and white spiky hair and blood red eyes with a bandana upon his forehead where the Jagan eyes lay. Kurama the human with a kitsune soul who was also known as Youko Kurama the famous silver kitsune who was cousin to Aiko (Hence the Silver kitsune part of Kagome). He was a very tall and lean young man with a sculptured face and red hair and the greenest of eyes. Keiko was Yusuke's girlfriend from what Aiko could tell she was very stuck up.  
  
Aiko stood up and walked towards the door but paused abit when she had sensed Youko and Hiei tense at the aura of what was behind the door. She paid them no heed and continued towards the door that many months ago led her daughter away with words of death nipping at her heels. She almost held her breathe as she slowly reached for the door handle. She gasped at the sight of her daughter back after months that she thought she would be dead.  
  
Unknown tears slid down her laugh lined face as she pulled her daughter in for a hug. Aiko weeped into her daughters silvery white hair which stuck to her face due to the wetness but Kagome did not care. For she too had felt the tug of missing her mother.  
  
"Oh.. I ruined you lovely ... kimono...sob" Aiko said stuttering as she quickly wiped the tears off her face to get a good look at her daughter. Kagome smiled and gently held her mother's hand in hers comforting her and telling her it's alright.  
  
"It will not be a bother, my dress makers shall make her another." Sesshomaru stated with an icy tone as his eyes rested upon the now guilt ridden Yusuke whom had dropped his eyes to his toes hoping to avoid Kagome's gaze.  
  
"I'm sorry I worried you Okaa-san..." she whispered softly as she took her place beside Sesshomaru and the children. Rin absent minded started braiding her tails as she stayed queit sensing that the adults were having a very important conversation. Shippo sat or should I say Jumped from shoulder to shoulder as he grew nervous under the gaze of Keiko. Manei sat on his father's right shoulder as he twitched his tail in annoyance at the Onna's scrutinating gaze upon him. He knew that his father also sensed her hatred towards him and her lust towards his father. A low growl of warning escaped Manei's throat as he snapped his fangs together at Keiko making her jump.  
  
Sesshomaru gazed proudfully at Manei as he puffed up under the gaze of his father. Such a young pup yet he already growls possessively for his family. Meanwhile the two females chatted away about the babies that were coming soon and how she was eating. All grew tense as they fell silent.  
  
"I'm sorry..............." came whispering around them.  
  
"Hn?" Kagome said as her eyes filled with curiosity she knew perfectly well who had said that apology.  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome for my earlier actions and speech.... I would be proud to have you as a cousin.... Please forgive me...." Yusuke pleaded as he stared into his cousins' eyes for any kind of a sign that would tell him that he was forgiven.  
  
" I forgive you Yusuke ............. I know you did not mean what you said I could never stay mad at you forever." She said soothingly as she enveloped him in a heart warming embrace. Yusuke let out a breathe of relief and contentment as he hugged his cousin back. His eyes suddenly opened wide to the size of a gold fish. Round... bulgy.....hard......big( NOT THAT YOU PERVERTS) her stomach was ...............His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he fell faint to the floor.  
  
Kagome stood there not knowing wether to laugh or stomp in anger that her illusion spell only worked to the eye......... but that means. Her eyes darted to the direction of Sesshomaru who had a curious look about him. that means he must of felt the pups when he was holding me and when we........ she blushed at the last thought. I must speak with him about it... I can no longer hide it... perhaps Manei was right I can't hide forever behind this illusion.  
  
After Yusuke was brought into the guest room still knocked out everyone introduced themselves to the new comers. Kagome bowed in respect though Sesshomaru simply nodded and stated in her mind 'THE INFERIOR BEINGS DOES NOT DESERVE THIS SESSHOMARU"S RESPECT' Kagome couldn't resist an eye roll as he sent the message to her clearly. But a certain threat of ceasing a certain '''ACTIVITY ''' brought him to his senses. But only enough to nod a little lower than his nose.  
  
Dinner was even more of a drama than before. Keiko kept on sending admiring glances at Sesshomaru who in return ignored her and continued to observe Kagome. Hiei and Kurama seemed to be having a silent argument in their heads. While the children.... Well....... They were practicing the fox magic that Shippo had all taught them. It was a simple spell of invisibility, if they focused enough they could make objects appear invisible. Sora concentrated so hard that she slammed her claws onto the table in frustration flinging Oden right into the face of her father.  
  
Sesshomaru had quietly scraped away the mess from his face as he turned his eyes to the kit. Sora giggled and shuffled back on her chair alittle bit more. She even attempted to put Shippo infront of her. Being the protective and brave brother he was, he was ready to face his fathers wrath for her............urgh after he was upstairs out of the window and down the well and into a cave. In other words............ he ran as if Inuyasha was chasing him. The silent stare down went like this.... ' glare ' ........ 'darting eyes ''irritation sign of tail' 'purr' 'pout' 'warning growl' ' tears' 'sniffles' 'eye roll' 'whimpering' 'sigh' ' tears splatter' Sesshomaru wrapped his tail around her and moved in to comfort her which she reacted with an innocent smirk towards her mother showing her that once again......... the Cute- innocent- fluffy ears- whimpering face worked. But her smirk soon turned into a pale frown as her mother smirked back.  
  
Screeching filled the whole house. The sounds of a cat and dog fight could be heard. Back in the house Sora now sat upon a very satisfied and content Sesshomaru who was smiling at his annoyed mate. Sora flicked her now limp and dead tail towards her hands her lips quivered and her eyes watered. But then her hands moved towards her usual cute fluffy cat ears which now look like patching wild hyena fur pulled out. Her face turned red and then............... Kagome sighed and dropped her head in her lap and counted off mentally 5.......4.......3.......2......1 here comes the water works  
  
"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHH OKAA-SAN" came from the house who was stirred up from cries of a child as the mother attempted to calm it while scolding at her husband who just sat and had an innocent and fulfilled grin.  
  
............................A LONG TIME LATER...............................  
  
Kagome now sat alone in her Grandfather's study where paintings and ancient books and fairytales were everywhere and valued. This was the only peaceful place to actually hear her own thoughts. After calming Sora or rather after she bit his tail back she finally went up to bed with the rest of the children. To his disadvantage they had requested Sesshomaru to go with them. He sighed in disappointment knowing that he won't get much ' EXERCISE' done tonight.  
  
Kagome chuckled as she thought back about the look upon her mate's face. Something then caught her eyes as she abscentmindedly glanced at the numerous book shelves. A large royal blue book which looked very old stuck out to her but not only that but the words upon it. Her breath caught in her throat as she read the spin of it.  
  
"ADVENTURE OF THE SHIKON NO TAMA" ' The priestest Lady Kagome Protector of the Jewel' ' Naraku the evil hanyou who sought after'  
  
DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!!!!!!!! Srry I took so long but I had a writers block:S PLEASE IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS OR COMMENTS PLEASE REVIEW IT TO ME!!!! 


	31. A book of lies

Chapter 30  
  
Kagome's hands trembled as she reached across towards the dusty old book which lay almost hidden in the darkness of the small study. Her feet sent tiny scuffled noises as she went across the room. Quickly snatching the book towards her chest as if testing if it was real or not. She grasped for the arm of the chair as she slowly lowered her self, eyes wide staring at the Title. Her nimble fingers slowly traced the gold lettering upon the old navy blue book. This.... Is a book about me.......... My travels she thought frantically as she darted her eyes across the book again making sure that there were no mistake about the content. But if this is the book about my travels in the Feudal Era with Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Sesshomaru, Rin, Manei, Jaken, Kikyo at the last thought her eyes began to brim with tears of the memories. Yes even Kikyo the dead priestess who had won her first love's affection even after the many times she had betrayed him.  
  
She sunk deeper into the chair as her thoughts over clouded her mind. But if this is the book....... Then our adventure must of finished.......so if I looked at the ending then I shall know the outcome there for ensuring everyone's survival........even Inuyasha and Kikyo's She gnawed at her lips a nasty habit that showed when she was doubting something. Suddenly something clicked in her.....The shards......... I have been spending so much time with Sesshomaru and the children that I forgot about the shards Her hand went to smack her head as her other one reached for the small vile around her neck. She held the fragile container to the moonlight. They gave a soft pink glow signaling that they were still pure within her care even though she was a demoness.  
  
She set the vile back to it's rightful place as she hesitantly lower the book down onto the old cherry wood desk. Her fingers twitched as she lifted the cover, her eyes glanced over the first page. She gasped. that's....Kikyo there on the first page was the priestess Kikyo in her garb with an arrow ready to fire. Underneath read Fifty years before the appearance of Priestess Kagome was a Priestess who protected the Shikon No Tama. Priestess Kikyo. But as powerful as people thought she was she was greedy and selfish. She developed a twisted and selfish love with a hanyou Inuyasha the Second Prince of The Western Land, Son of InuTaisho, Brother of Lord Sesshomaru. Their love lacked trust and soon they were framed to look like they betrayed each other. Inuyasha was pinned to the tree and Kikyo death with the jewel burned with her.  
  
Everything seems to be what happened. Well it looks like I get to find out what happens after all. Kagome thought as she quickly flipped through more pages. Sesshomaru........ There was the beautiful painting of her in humanoid form with Sesshomaru. This was when they had stopped at the village with Shippo, Manei, Rin and Sora to exterminate a youkai, it was also when Inuyasha and CO. had caught up to them. Then painting was done to the very detail, Kagome with her starch white flowing hair up in an elegant style, her royal blue eyes, her blue markings and she was dressed in her mother's gift. Beside her stood the proud and prostigous Sesshomaru dressed in all white with his silvery hair billowing past him colliding with her white tresses. He looked regal and powerful. His sculptured face had an indifferent look yet soft as his gaze was upon her. His arms wrapped around her waist with the children running behind them. My family A sweet smile came upon her lips as her eyes lingered upon the picture. Then her quickly read the small paragraph below. After Priestess Kagome somehow became a youkai, she disappeared for quite a time from their Shard group. Some say it was because of Kikyo the Undead, other say that both Inuyasha and Kikyo were a reason for her disappearance. In the village of Ukasi where villagers were plagued by a demon, five demons showed up. One Inu Taiyoukai, three kits, small human girl and an unidentifiable demon specie. The villagers say they later learned that the Demon was indeed the Priestess Kagome. Word traveled that her beauty could rival any goddess. It was a truly magnificent sight, only few had ever seen, as Lady Kagome and Lord Sesshomaru transformed into their true form playing with their surrogated children.  
  
Kagome blushed at the compliment as she hastily flipped through other pages. She was a quarter through before something caught her eyes. A page was missing..... well not exactly the whole page but the picture and part of the text. Then page before horrified her as well. It was a bloody battle...... The battle of the South and West raged on, the Southern led by Sakaru and the West by Lord Sesshomaru....... It was all that Kagome needed to read as her breathing became labored. The bloody scenes of the battle filled her eyes there in the middle of the picture was Sesshomaru bloody and wounded holding Tenseiga standing barely against the evil Southern Princess. ...... the cause was a refuse of Southern Lords offer of marriage and treating between The South and West.  
  
Every single thought went through her head as she desperately try to read the opposite page which had been torn and ripped. But she could not salvage any part of the text. Her mind blank as she stared at the picture on the opposite page. I did not prevent the war from happening.......... was the only thought she had as guilt, regret, sorrow, and self-anger tore at her heart. I still have time...... I will no longer allow my heart to be in the way...... a silent tear slipped down her cheek no matter how much this will hurt me.......and him. Her bangs covered her eyes as she lowered her head trying to think of something she could do to prevent this chaotic war.  
  
"Kagome? Kagome Higurashi where are you?" Aiko whispered as she searched for Kagome.  
  
Kagome quickly stood up and replaced the book. She whipped away that one single tear and put on a cheery face. She turned towards the window to close it, but was mesmerized by the beauty as the moonlight shone upon the back yard hitting the grand trees in her back yard and the well house. She could destroy the well and stay on this side and Sesshomaru on the other side. A frown marred her face, she wanted to see him eventually but destroying the well would mean that she could never see him. She could leave to the private sanctuary located upon a mountain she knew..... but then. Her eyes clouded over with tears as she slide down the side of the window and wept to the moon and the stars over her hardships. Her children would never know their father and grow up to see him with another woman from afar. Her heart will slowly be killed, and tortured knowing that he hates her. But she had to do what would assure his survival. His life came before her love. From far away in the darkness of the trees two emotionless brown eyes observed the crying girl walking away from the window and closing the door. She signaled with her hand as a slightly over weight cat slandered over as if in a trance. She touched it's head and a purplish black hue permitted as a jewel shard came out. She then summoned her companions of soul collector snakes to retrieve the book. A smirk came upon her face as she touched the book. It had worked, she knew the girl would sacrifice her self to save the demon lord. She had created this book to separate the girl from the demon, soon her final plan will be complete the reincarnation shall know the pain of losing a love and watching them from a far claiming another.  
  
It's been two days since she had read that book, she had thought and considered everything but even after two days she still had fresh tears to shed. She will talk to Sesshomaru when they go back to feudal era reasonably telling him that she no longer wishes to be his mate. She loved him with her whole heart yet she can say nothing.  
  
Kagome stepped into the kitchen where everyone is seated and put on a fake smile.  
  
"Sesshomaru.... Why don't you take the children and leave for feudal era." She looked over to see his reaction it was confusion. "I would like to spend sometime with my family alone before the pups are born because then I won't be able to visit as much" she quickly added and chuckled weakly.  
  
He sensed that something was troubling her as his silver eyebrows knitted together. But sighed and nodded knowing there was no way to talk her out of it. Perhaps it was better if she rested a while in her own era and spent some time with her family.  
  
"when shall I meet you at the well?" He inquired as she gnawed her lips and thought quick of a date or time.  
  
"In two days I will go back" she avoided her gaze upon him.  
  
He gave a nod and picked up as many children as he could. He then leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss. She clung onto him unintentionally as she held on to the kiss. Her heart sank lower as she knew this would be her last kiss that she shall receive. And these lips if she was to complete her task would be upon another.  
  
She did not watch as they leapt into the well for she knew it would only make it harder for her to let go. She turned to see her mother's troubled gaze upon her, she only replied it was a small smile.  
  
Aiko stood up and walked towards her, her gentle eyes of wisdom bore into her child's. "I think my daughter that we need to speak."  
  
Kagome could only nod as she broke down in tears as she ran to her mother embracing her as if it was the only place she could trust and the one she couldn't loose.  
  
................FAR AWAY IN FUEDAL ERA...........................  
  
Sesshomaru had arrived safely with the children, as he ushered them on upon the backs of Uh-Un he sensed a putrid presence.  
  
"Leave corpse or the ground you tread on shall be your burial soil" came his monotone voice.  
  
"Demons are always uncultured and rogue ......... your should really learn how to talk to a lady and a race that is pure from your disgusting blood." Kikyo stepped out of the trees.  
  
Sesshomaru flexed his claws as he signaled Uh-Un to carry the children away.  
  
"Sesshomaru.... I come to deliver .a......warning" she smirked at her choice of words.  
  
"it seems my reincarnation has not been faithful to you .........My Lord." His eyes narrowed.  
  
"she shall come with news in two days, she shall deliver the message of....... Betrayal to you......... for the pups she bares are not yours.." he had her pinned to the tree behind her in mere seconds as she remained a visage of malice and coldness. He snapped at her with his teeth and his eyes went bloodshot. ".... But your half breed brother...my mate."  
  
"You lie!" he roared as he flung her aside.  
  
He tried to calm himself down as Tenseiga pulsed to calm it's lord. He took one last look upon the corpse and left into the ski. Kikyo straightened her self up and dusted her Miko's garb. She smiled sadistically as she walked away from the well. your happiness ends with my words...... reincarnation 


	32. Kagome is stronger than you believe Kiky...

Chapter 31 """ LOOK AT BIOGRAPHY FOR EMPLANATIONS FOR CERTAIN PLOTS OR LINES OF THE STORY. I WELCOME QUESTIONS THROUGH REVIEW"""  
  
Aiko absentmindedly stroke her daughter's hair as they both sat down under the moonlight below the great god tree. 'she's been through much.... My poor baby.' Aiko looked down upon her daughter's face tracing the markings so much like her own. Kagome's face was etched in worry as her hands slowly stroked her own stomach. She mumble slightly in her dream and fear was permitting in her scent. Aiko's eye brows were brought together in a worried manor.  
  
..........................KAGOME'S DREAM............................  
  
'No not this again' Kagome thought as she watched the dream she had dreamt many nights ago happening over. There she was nine months into her pregnancy, it looked as if she was closed to labor. Kagome watched her self slid down the tree bark, face contorted with pain, grief, sorrow, betrayal, and love. In front of her was Sesshomaru. Holding a demoness and kissing the woman with a passion that only Kagome had experienced. She saw herself weakly stood up, a lacerated arm cradling her round stomach. Kagome saw her self stumbling towards the engrossed couple, as silent tears flew down her face.  
  
"Ses..shomaru?" she heard her self whisper as her voice was laced with emotional, and physical pain. Only to have him turn around and look at her with red eyes voice laced with malice.  
  
"You insolent wench........." he hissed as he sadly removed his arms from the other demoness. He walked towards Kagome and she saw herself whimper and back away hands protecting her protruding stomach as best as she could.  
  
High pitched laughter ran in her ears as a tear slid down her cheek. She watched as Sesshomaru slowly pulled back his striped hand and back handed her dream self into a tree. Kagome flinched uncontrollably at the sight and slowly fell down to her knees. The demoness that was all over her mate stepped into the light. She was a good looking demon. Though quite plain. The woman was shorter than Kagome with hair that reached the ground in a artificial looking mousy brown. A round but not fat looking face, any prettiness that could have been seen was casted away by her scowl. She had dull doe colored eyes that seem to light up with mirth every time the dream Kagome whimpered at the sight of Sesshomaru. She had an hour glass figure that a woman would die for which was flaunted by a skimpy blue kimono top which was tight and the v cut showed lots of cleavage. The bottom was like a mini skirt with slits up the sides that would make a girl watcher's delight.  
  
The woman itself held an air of arrogance and malice. A laughter erupted from the woman as Sesshomaru struck his poison claw right through Kagome's chest. She gasped at the sight of her self, the pain upon her own face.  
  
"wh..y...?.... w.why ?" She could only stand there and watch as herself and the pups perished under the one whom she loved more than life it's self. He pulled his hand back from her chest and flexed his glistening claws in front of her face to let her see her own blood which that stains his hands.  
  
"You whore of a wench.... This Sesshomaru was fooled by you, to think that you actually carried my pups...... my honor and dignity thrown away by you. I have found my lost love...." Sesshomaru held out his hand for the woman, a smirk reached her face. "Misushiki disappeared many years ago and I was fooled into thinking that she was a traitor. She is the daughter of the Eastern Land therefore fit for me to mate with....."  
  
"no.......no.....NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.. I'm NOT LYING! I'm CARRYING YOUR CHILDREN I DID NOT BETRAY YOU!!!." She watch herself scream with the last of her energy before all faded into darkness.  
  
..........................................Darkness Bestowed..............................  
  
Alone again in the emptiness of darkness. There she sat a crumbled heap of tears in the middle of emptiness, nothing seems to stir her, everything was dead to her. She was confused... perhaps more so then over the past six months that has changed her life drastically.  
  
"Kikyo... come out... I know you did this.." Kagome whispered into the darkness knowing the dead priestess was once again behind this whole nightmare. She watch as a woman in white and red step out of her shadow, her suspicion was confirmed.  
  
"hello little reincarnation.... Did you like my little surprise?" Her beady black eyes would have been seen glinting with unknown mirth if it weren't for the darkness, perhaps she took more pleasure than Kagome thought to see other's in pain. "it's only a taste of the real scenes of your future"  
  
"Do you like it?" Kagome whispered barely enough for a demon to hear let alone a dead corpse.  
  
"What?" Kikyo's emotionless facade did not change though her eyes showed curiosity beside her malice.  
  
"I said... Do You Like It?" she stated ever so calmly while emphasizing every word almost making Kikyo flinch at each syllable. Ever so slightly her banes slipped from behind her ears to cover her eyes hiding away the emotions that she usually wore on her sleeves. The only sound heard was her slightly labored breathing as she remained stoic.  
  
"what do you mean foolish girl...?" Kikyo's stony gaze never left the small figure of her worthless reincarnation. Though behind those well sheltered eyes you could see something that resembles fear. "I thought you would be broken when you left Inuyasha for another dog.... But obviously you have just gotten psychotic" a sneer made it's way onto Kikyo's pale ashy face.  
  
"Do you like it Kikyo!" Again her voice boomed through out the entity of darkness with a mighty roar that seem to shake the heavens themselves.  
  
"Do you like watching people whither at the sight of you. Do you like making peoples life turn to the dark side just like yours so you may feel some pity for your self because you are pathetic." Kagome raised her head defiantly, her calm ocean blue eyes now stormed with unleashed rage as she clenched her hand. "Do you like it when people cry at the lost of their love once or when they morn the dead. Do you like it when war rages on and blood shed after blood shed is unstoppable. Is that what you like. Or is it what you want to feel?" By know Kagome was clenching her hand so hard that her whole arm was trembling.  
  
"I will not listen you your insolent words have you truly lost your mind girl, perhaps the thought of losing Inuyasha to me is unbearable." Kikyo's smirk was there yet it was unstable as if to crumble at the lightest brush.  
  
"Deny what you will Kikyo, but the truth is." Blue met dull brown. "You watch and cause pain and grief to make up for what you lost when you died fifty four years ago. Let me say this once and finally I will not be broken by your mind games. If you feel that I'm what has taken everything away from you then you are wrong. If you think that I have taken away your life, love, reputation, power and emotions you are sorely wrong."  
  
"You can't not deny with your wor..." She was quickly cut off as Kagome held up a hand her eyes showed no emotions.  
  
"That's where your wrong Kikyo.... Fifty four years ago your life ended seemingly by the one that you loved. Then after you were resurrected which was not suppose to happen as planned by fate you wish to take back all that was lost after fifty years of your death. You can have it..." Kagome lifted her chin up regally not willing to show Kikyo her weaknesses, she knew she was doing the right thing. "you have your life with Inuyasha back, his love and his affections what more do you seek. A living heart perhaps?"  
  
Shock was shown in her muddy eyes as she stared at disbelief at her reincarnation. Her eyes quickly stoned to cover her emotions. There were no feelings in a corpse.  
  
"What can you willingly give that I can not take you weakling." Kikyo was bluffing and it angered her, she was stronger than her reincarnation, she was...wasn't she?  
  
"Kikyo there's more to life than having life and fate bending at your very will." Kagome's pearly blue eyes shone with an understanding that could of only been created from experience. She signed and with pity upon her face. "I'm willing to give you a new soul so you may live without the malice and evil that resides in your very being. I will sleep better knowing your not sleeping beside the enemy." Kagome's face if not stoic would be contorted with disgust.  
  
If corpse can feel embarrassment and shame she would then. Kikyo stumbled a step back her facade dropped showing the woman underneath ....... A weak ningen woman that had died fifty four years ago. A weak miko who took the easy way out of her obligation by convincing a hanyou to use it to turn human. Now her herself is no longer.......human.  
  
Kikyo's mouth opened and closed no sound escaped as she struggle to understand what her reincarnation was trying to say. "how..?.. W.Why would you.....?"  
  
All she got in answer was Kagome closing her hand in a prayer position chanting an ancient miko language that was formerly used only by Midoriko. A beam of bright crystal like light shot from her palms and went into Kikyo. A blood curling scream escaped her cold lips as it flushed with renewed blood.  
  
...................END OF STORY......J/K CONTINUE  
  
Kikyo shot up as sweat poured down her eyebrows. ' that was so real... the aching pain......' her fingers dug into her palm ' my reincarnation has being haunting me with dreams just as I her.... It's her pay back that's it' Blood seeped down her hand ' it wasn't real... no one's powerful enough to do what she did no one coul.....' Kikyo stared down her palm. Blood. Her eyes roamed over the crimson mess as she held the other hand to where her heart would be. 'dudump dudmp dudpm' it was beating she had a heart.  
  
But instead of happiness coursing through her veins, fear froze her blood. Her back went rigid as a demon aura appeared in the clearing which Inuyasha had set her down. 'He's here' she bowed her head in submission knowing fully well that he would take out his lust on her now she was alive. She now held human emotion and pain. Quickly she was thrown to the brown and green forest floor. She stared up into the blacked sky the moon shined down through leafs as she caught glimpse of silver and red.  
  
"what have you done Kagome, I do not want to be .... Alive." A mere whisper passed her lips as Inuyasha tore at her miko robes from above the jagged lines and red eye were the only thing that made her sure that it wasn't his fault. As he forcefully mounted her and feeling the tearing pain she had never felt when she was dead made her wonder. "what good is living when you live to die." A single tear hit the forest floor as anger took hold of her. Angry at Kagome. Kagome. Die. Kagome. Kill. Kagome. Fault. Kagome. Alive. Thoughts ran through her mind as the first of the nightly sessions of hell begain. "oh .... But your wrong Kagome.. you don't need to be a corpse to be corrupted by evil." An insane cackle fled through the forest as the birds took flight.  
  
WHAT WILL HAPPEN? Well I need some suggestions. SORRY TO ALL OF MY READErs..... REALY REALY SORRY. I'm in summer school so I don't have a lot of time to write anymore but I promise if you guys give me ideas I'll WRITE EVERY WEEK. And I would like to take a vote for Lemons. 


	33. Ghost of my past

Chapter 33

The first of light had hit Kikyo bringing with it the smell of new dew, and the woodsy scent of her surroundings hit her nose bringing with it a horrific stench of blood and sweat. She could feel something wet along her face and as she pulled up her hands from where they laid beside her she felt tremendous pain shooting through her wrist and yesterday's event replayed in her mind. Her mouth went drier than it already was, her eye lids felt like lead as she struggle to open them. The grass felt dry and bushy underneath her instead of soothing her it dug into her back creating prickly sensations.

Kikyo's eyelashes batted back and forth against her cheek as she struggle to see if the threat was still near. She silently cursed in her head as a painful throb began to form between her thighs. Suddenly her whole body tensed as you can see the strain on her muscles, her jaw clenched as she felt movement within the trees. 'Curse that cur, they are all beasts not fit to live with ningens'though as she continued to rage in her mind she couldn't help but feel fear creeping into the corners of her mind. Just as it came the movement was gone and she let go of the breath she didn't even know she was holding. She felt the gooey liquid sticking her eyelashes to the bottom of her eyes go and blurry blinding light was thrown against her pupils. Kikyo hissed as her eyes went temporally blind as she blinked a couple of times her eyebrows furrowed in concentration breaking the facade of her coldness for a second. She looked around the surrounding and noticed she was all alone, the thought had relaxed her instantly. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw the bloody carnage that laid dripping on the grass beneath her. Her knees quivered as she struggle to get up, the soreness in her muscles sent spasms throughout her body.

"Inuyasha."Kikyo spat out as she weekly stood clingy on to a tree that was old and wrinkled with age. Her face contorted from pain then to fear. 'That's right.. Kagome gave me back life.'Kikyo's eyes raked over her form in excitement, hate, disgust, curiosity, sadness and rage. She clenched her teeth as each tiny step she took sent jolting pain to her core. Her hesitant step made rustling sounds as she dragged her feet across the grass towards her bloody and torn rags. The usual graceful priestess stumbled with the clumsiness of a new born calf. She carefully picked her priestess outfit then halting as if feeling the fabric the first time in her life. The white plain cotton fabric laid gently between her fingers as she rubbed it's soft yet worn edges. Her eyes danced with amazement as she realized that yesterday's gift was no dream. Then as quickly her eyes glazed over with hatred so deep her dull brown eyes turned into a

grotesque black.

' That troublesome wench.. she did this. She made me live 'Kikyo snarled in her mind as she cursed her reincarnation to hell. Her strength returned to her as her aura turned a ghastly violet and black. Kikyo's rage had tainted her power blinding her with the thirst of a vengeful ghost. If she had hatred within her before then she had doubled that now that she was alive. She gingerly pulled her robe back on, or as much as she could. Inside her mind she had already began plotting against her reincarnation. An evil smile slid into place standing out against her expressionless face. 'Oh yes she has no idea but her filthy demon has already fallen into my trap... Now... To find Urasuae's student at least the power to raise the dead has it's... perks'

With Kagome...

Kagome woke up with a start as sweat poured like rain into her eyes, she hesitantly observed her surroundings letting out a sigh as she realize she was in her room at her house in the future. She looked down and removed the covers that felt ever so suffocating. 'Hm... Mom must of changed me into my pajamas she gently fingered the soft satiny blue tank top.

"Kikyo... now that you have your freedom... what will you do. Will live happily with Inuyasha? She looked wistfully at the wall thinking about Kikyo and Inuyasha. 'Are you truly back to the way you were fifty years ago or are you still filled with hate and feelings of vengeance. Your love could not be pure because of the circumstances but now you have no obligation what will you do?'Kagome's eyes softened as she thought about how happy Inuyasha would be. 'Your love had went through so many trials and pushed against many rough edges... I just wish there was more I can do to help you. But I cannot.'

Her eyes traveled to her stomach as she gingerly rubbed small circles on her belly. Her current problem came to mind as a whole fresh batch of tears made it to her eyes. Her gentle icy globe was glazed over with salty tears, the gently seeped through the corner creases of her eyes and made their journey down to her quivering chin. 'I have to be strong... his life lies within my control'

" but what can I say..."Kagome stated out loud as a look of pain passed before her eyes. She took a deep breath and thought out everything she needed to tell him, but she couldn't, she loved him.

Her face fell as she thought of the face of Sesshomaru smirking in her dream with the demoness in his arms. 'He doesn't need me.. there are countless other's who are willing to take my place who has noble blood flowing through there veins ready to produce him a royal heir to the throne of the Western Land'Her eyes squinted as if in pain, she stumbled and fell against the wall. Her eyes sparkling with tears as she slowly slid down the wall huddling in a ball with her white hair billowing around her as if creating a protective cocoon.

With Sesshomaru...

"She lies!" He roared as he continue to destroy a room in the grand castle. He didn't care as the servants scurried around him flinching every time something flew across the room. His chest heaved in excursion, his ragged breath can be heard across the grand room. He ignored the useless ranting of Lakasu as she tried to calm him down in her fake sugary voice. Finally with his temper spent he locked himself inside his study trying to receive some silence to think about recent occurrences. His eyes softened as he thought of his mate but his hand clenched as he thought about his brother. No, he had to believe in her, she has done so much to help him and loved him to no condition.

His anger was soothed as he thought of his gentle mate. Her gentle smiles could calm the fiercest of foes yet when angered she has the power of unimaginable magnitude. Creases appeared on his forehead as he furrowed his eyebrows in deep concentration and thought. 'But why hasn't she told me about the pups yet, this Sesshomaru is their father...'he growled as he clenched fist in frustration.

"Damn it all!" he was panting as he smashed his fist through the soft cherry wood table in his study creating wooden splints around the hole in the reddish brown colored wood. Sesshomaru slowly closed his red tinged eyes as he took in deep cleansing breath. 'well trying to calm down was a ridiculous idea' He opened his eyes and most of the red was gone, he sighed and lifted himself out of the chair. He gracefully walked toward the bay window located on the side of the study, he sat down without a sound. His eye lids slowly shut allowing him to recover what strength he had lost after venting out his anger. His crescent moon turned a more brilliant blue under the beating of the sun, his glossy silver hair looked like it was sprinkled with mist as it sparkled like jewels. Sesshomaru's magenta stripes stood out against his ivory skin contrasting with the blue of the crescent moon. A gentle breeze drifted through the open bay window reaching his nose. He would of noticed the strange components of the smell if he was deeply asleep.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

'hmm how doest his seem so familiar to this Sesshomaru' He can sense nothing as he stared at the dream image of a pond surrounded by lilac and soft roses bloom under the moonlight. The light glinted of the tiny droplets of water collected on the reeds in the pond. Soft foot steps can be heard as senses returned to normal. He turned his head slowly towards the dark forest as the creature approaches. Gentle breezes swept through his silver mane giving them the magical feeling that they are alive with their own thoughts and actions. A shape of a woman started to form a silhouette against the moonlight.

' no smell...how quite unusual' his eyes narrowed as the muscles in his hands and legs tensed in a silent battle stance. The woman's hair swayed back and forth once in a while catching the glint of the moon and appearing in a dull brown color that seemed vaguely familiar. The woman stopped a few feet away from him allowing him to see that she was a bit shorter than his mate not as well proportioned with heavily emphasized hips and breasts. The woman's clothing was not much better it was a silly blue kimono which had a V cut for a plunging neckline and there was slit from the hip to the bottom of the kimono.

" Hello Sesshomaru." The woman had purred giving the lines itself a sultry tone.

His eyes squinted as he remembered this voice. Then his eyes went shockingly wide and if he had any less control his jaw would of probably dropped.

" Misushiki.." The great Lord of Western land had a look of pain upon his face but as soon as you caught a glimpse it was gone. What was there was the mask of indifference that he had for the past 60 years. He closed his eyes and did not see her smug smirk that illuminated her face.

But when his eyes were open they were red...

With Kagome...

"Momma I'm leaving now and I'll come back and visit you soon" Kagome tried to put on a cheery face as she bounded down the stairs towards the well. ' I hope' she raced out the back door and towards the well with amazing speed.

" Take care my daughter, for what doesn't kill you only makes you stronger." Her silent words brought tears of hope to her eyes as she watched her eldest go down the well. It was said a fair well between a child and a parent was the most tormenting act existing but the pain was beyond. Then again they said all you had to worry about with teenagers was dating, clothes, attitude, and grades, but Kagome never gave her any of the normal problems and she had thought she had gotten off easy. But nothing in the books or manuals said anything about ancient well, feudal era, fighting demons, falling for a hanyou, the undead, betrayal, depression, adoption, falling in love again or sacrifice.

"I'll always be with you in spirit little one."

Other side of the well...

Kagome hopped out of the well taking in a deep breath of the smell of nature without pollution or noise. A strong musky smell reached her nose that had startled her. 'Where's Sesshomaru?'

She turned around to head into the woods only to bump into something solid yet soft. Landing quite hard on the ground she muttered a couple curses and then swore about her luck while rubbing her bottom.

"Ka..go.me?" came from above her in a anxious, desperate and happy voice.

Her breath caught in her throat as she eased her head up from the ground to see a pair of dull red tinged mustard eyes. She stumbled back as if slapped and her breath came in small mustered breath.

In an unsure and emotion filled voice came to break the silence.


End file.
